Story about My Marriage
by Snowysmiles
Summary: Ketika Kibum mengganggap pernikahannya dengan Choi Siwon sudah sempurna, dilengkapi dengan hadirnya buah hati mereka. Tapi kenyataan harus ia terima ketika semua kebusukan itu terkuak. A SiBum story / GS / enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Story about My Marriage**

**Kim Kibum**

**Choi Siwon**

**other members SJ and DBSK are cameo**

**Warning ** : yang ga suka SiBum couple dilarang baca. **Ga boleh ada fanwar!**

**Rate : T **(dan bisa berubah mengikuti alur cerita)

**Terlalu banyak typo dan ketidakjelasan cerita, harap maklum.**

**Summary : **It's bout love. Pernikahan SiBum yang sudah berjalan selama 5 tahun ditambah kehadiran Minho ditengah keluarga kecil masuk untuk mencicipi sedikit kebahagiaan mereka. New FF, GS

**Chapter 1 : Sweetest moment with U**

.

.

.

" Bummie, antarkan pesanan ke meja nomer 11" seru sang koki dari balik pintu dapur berwarna merah menyala yang berdecit pelan menandakan sang koki baru saja memasuki area kekuasaannya.

"Arraseo Chef Minimie" sahutnya dengan agak meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Bummieee…" teriak sang koki cantik

"Aish, kalian ini jangan membuatku malu. Bummie, berhenti menggoda Minimie" sahut pria berbadan tambun yang duduk di balik meja kasir.

"Shin Donghee" bentaknya lagi dengan suara melengking

"YA! Aku pemilik café ini, bagaimana mungkin kamu memanggilku tidak sopan seperti itu" Shin Donghee atau biasa disapa Shindong adalah pemilik café mungil bernama "Blue Sapphire Café" yang letaknya berada di persimpangan jalanan kota Seoul, letak yang cukup strategis untuk menarik minat pelanggan yang kebanyakan adalah eksekutif muda yang sering melakukan meeting atau sekedar hang out. Shindong memilih memperkerjakan sahabatnya Lee Sungmin sebagai koki dan Choi Kibum sebagai waitress.

Kibum segera melesat menuju meja nomer 10 untuk mengantarkan pesanan . Coconut Crisped Shrimp, Baked Macaroni & Cheese, dan secangkir espresso sudah tersaji di meja dengan penataan sebaik mungkin agar pelanggan mudah menikmati pesanannya. Kibum melempar senyuman pada seorang wanita paruh baya dengan dandanan ala eksekutif muda yang biasa mengunjungi café.

.

.

Kibum sedang berdiri di depan lokernya, merapikan pakaian kerjanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam loker. Tangan mungilnya meraih tas selempang berwarna hitam dan segera membuka anak tas, merogoh smartphone yang sudah menghuni tas selama 8 jam sejak jam makan siang tadi.

Di layar smartphone muncul 3 missed calls dan 1 message. Jari lentiknya menyentuh layar dan terpampang siapa yang sudah meneleponnya dan mengiriminya pesan.

2 Siwonnie

1 Park adjumma

Jari lentiknya kembali menyentuh layar smartphonenya dan menatap pesan yang muncul di layar.

**From : Siwonnie**

Chagi-ah, mianhae. Bisa kah kamu menjemputnya? Workaholic.

Kibum mendengus pelan, yah suaminya lagi-lagi tidak bisa menjemputnya secara rutin bahkan dia sering pulang larut malam. Suaminya adalah pekerja keras dan menjadi kepala keluarga yang bertanggungjawab, setidaknya itu di mata Choi Kibum. Kibum sudah menikah dengan Choi Siwon, lelaki berperawakan tinggi serta tubuh atletis yang begitu menggoda iman setiap mata hawa yang memandangnya. Beruntung bagi seorang Kim Kibum –nama lajangnya sebelum menikah dengan Siwon yang bermarga Choi- yah, banyak wanita di luar sana yang iri dengan nasibnya memiliki seorang Siwon. Tapi Siwon tak kalah beruntung mendapatkannya, karena Kibum juga memiliki penampilan yang mampu membuat kaum adam lupa akan dunianya. Yang pasti keduanya sama-sama sempurna hingga mampu menarik perhatian lawan jenisnya.

.

.

.

**Kibum POV ***

Sepertinya suami yang sudah menikahiku selama 5 tahun itu tidak memiliki waktu lagi. Yah,Choi Siwon memang workaholic. Aku maklum saja, karena ia mati-matian bekerja hingga bisa mendapatkan posisi yang bisa dibilang menggiurkan di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, manajer pemasaran untuk perusahaan minuman kesehatan di Korea.

Aku sangat beruntung memiliknya, tak pernah sedikitpun cela untuknya. Oh God, my husband so perfect. Dan keluarga kami semakin lengkap dengan kehadiran Choi Minho, buah cinta kami yang sekarang sudah menginjak usia 4 tahun. Minho sangat mirip ayahnya, bukan mirip lagi tapi memang kloning sempurna dari seorang Choi Siwon. Matanya setajam elang, sikap yang dewasa mengingat usianya yang baru 4 tahun, tawa renyahnya setiap berhasil membuat eommanya ini kesal, yah mungkin dia hanya memiliki satu kesamaan denganku, sikap sedingin salju ketika sedang marah. Kenapa tidak ada sikap baik dariku yang menurun padanya? Aish, menyebalkan.

Tokkk…Tokkk…Tokkk…

Tanganku yang sudah mulai kedinginan tertempa dinginnya malam, berusaha sekuat tenaga mengetuk pintu besar nan kokoh di hadapanku. Mataku menengadah, melihat arsitektur yang terpahat pada pintu berwarna coklat tua, dan aku yakin ukiran yang melekat dipahat oleh seorang seniman hebat.

Uap dingin keluar dari bibirku yang sudah memerah karena sapuan nakal angin malam, dan gemeretak gigi menandakan dinginnya udara malam ini sungguh menusuk kulitku yang hanya berpenghalang jaket. Pintu terbuka dan mendapati ibu mertuaku menyambutku dengan sapaan yang mampu menghangatkan tubuhku setiap mendengar suara merdunya.

"Kibummie, sebaiknya Minho menginap di sini" tawar wanita paruh baya di depanku dengan tampilan sosok atraktif, rambut crop sebahu, kulit mulus berwarna coklat sedang yang berbalut wol abu-abu yang melingkar indah di lehernya.

"Mianhae eommonim, seperti biasa Siwonnie pasti—" belum juga selesai aku menamatkan ucapanku sudah dipotong rasa beliau tau apa yang akan aku ucapkan, dari gesture tubuhku saja bisa dipastikan beliau tau.

"Yahh, Siwon pasti akan memaksa cucuku pulang. Tidak berubah, apa aku ini terlihat seperti penculik huh.." gumamnya pelan. Mertuaku teramat manyayangi Minho, setiap permintaan cucunya selalu dituruti. Minho layaknya mesin game, penghibur ibu mertuaku di hari tuanya, canda tawanya yang melengking tinggi menghangatkan suasana.

"Siwon terlalu menyayangi Minho, eommonim"

"Arra,Minho ada di kamar biasa"

"Ne eommonim"

Aku berjalan meninggalkan ibu mertuaku yang masih terduduk di sofa berwarna ungu dengan motif bunga di tepinya. Aku berjalan gontai menaiki anak tangga rumah mewah ini, rumah mewah milik keluarga Choi, aku sudah hafal seluk beluk Choi House. Terkadang aku lupa, ah bahkan aku sering salah masuk ruangan karena terlalu banyak ruang di rumah sebesar ini yang hanya ditempati seorang nyonya besar dan para maidnya.

**Kibum POV END***

Kibum meraih kenop pintu perlahan, ia tidak ingin membangunkan little Siwon dari mimpi indahnya. Digigit bibir mungilnya, dan klekkk…pintu kamar terbuka perlahan dan telinganya tidak mendengarkan pergerakan yang berarti. Kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu, mengintip pangeran kecilnya yang tertidur pulas. Pemandangan yang langsung membuat jiwa keibuannya tersentuh. Kibum duduk di tepi ranjang, tangan mungilnya mengusap lembut kening Minho, mencondongkan badannya dan mengecup kedua pipi chubby itu dengan pelan.

Kibum menuruni tangga perlahan, tidak ingin membuat Minho yang sudah berada dalam gendongannya terbangun karena ia sudah bersusah payah memindahkan posisi Minho ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Kedua matanya menangkap sosok ibu mertuanya yang melemparkan senyum hangat seperti biasanya.

"Eommonim, aku dan Minho pulang dulu" bisik Kibum perlahan

"Ne, hati-hati Kibummie. Cupp…" nyonya Choi mengecup cucu satu-satunya dalam keluarga Choi yang tentunya akan menjadi penerus perusahaan Choi.

.

.

.

Mobil Kibum berhenti di lampu merah persimpangan jalanan kota yang sudah agak sepi,walaupun ada beberapa mobil yang berlalu lalang. Kibum melirik Minho yang masih tertidur pulas di belakang kursi kemudinya dengan sabuk pengaman yang melilit pinggangnya, itu sudah sesuai aturan keamanan apabila menyetir mobil dengan anak balita.

Deru suara mobil memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah minimalis berwarna coklat keemasan dengan lampu taman yang menyala agak terang. Mobil Audi berwarna silver terparkir rapi di depan garasi yang tertutup rapat. Kibum membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dengan perlahan, tangannya meraih sabuk yang mengikat posisi Minho yang membuatnya aman. Kliiikkk… kait sabuk sudah terlepas dan Kibum menarik anaknya ke dalam pelukannya serta mengusap lembut punggungnya.

Tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya, mencari benda kecil yang sudah ia persiapkan sedari tadi. Tangan kanan Kibum sibuk mengutak-atik lubang kecil di pintu sementara tangan kirinya menopang berat tubuh Minho yang masih terlelap dalam gendongannya.

Cklekkk

Pintu rumah terbuka perlahan dan mendapati rumah dalam keadaan sepi dan gelap. Berarti suaminya belum pulang dan kemungkinan akan pulang larut malam lagi. Tangannya meraba dinding, mencoba menemukan saklar untuk memberikan penerangan di ruang tamu.

Kibum merebahkan tubuh kecil Minho di kasur empuknya dan menarik selimut tebal hingga menutup sebatas dadanya. Dikecup pelan kening Minho penuh kasih sayang, matanya tak jenuh mengamati setiap lekuk wajah anaknya. Tangannya menekan saklar yang ada di dinding kamar Minho, membuat suasana sedikit remang karena penerangan dari lampu meja saja.

Kibum membasahi tubuh dinginnya dengan guyuran air hangat yang mengucur dari sela lubang kecil shower yang berada di atas kepalanya. Tangannya memilih salah satu piyama satin Victoria's secret yang sensual, sedikit memperlihatkan lekuk sibuk menyortir surat yang masuk ke dalam kotak posnya, semuanya pasti tertuju untuk sang suami. Tak pernah sekali pun Kibum membuka surat yang tertuju untuk suaminya, lagi pula dia tidak akan pernah paham dengan bahasa yang digunakan. Sudah 1 jam berlalu, namun belum juga ada dering telepon dari Siwon.

Kibum berbaring di sofa dan membuka salah satu halaman buku The Promise of Spring karya Milroad yang belum selesai dibaca, perlahan penglihatannya melemah menjadi kabur, halaman buku yang baru dibaca bahkan sudah kabur karena gerakannya. Bunyi pintu depan yang terbuka kemudian tertutup membuatnya tergugah dari tidurnya yang belum sepenuhnya terlelap.

"Siwonnie" serunya sembari menggosok kedua matanya yang terasa kabur padahal baru tertidur selama 10 menit. Kibum mengulurkan lengannya ke lampu di samping kepalanya, dan memeriksa jam yang terpajang di dinding, pukul sebelas lebih seperempat. Tidak terlalu larut, bahkan Kibum sudah pernah mendapati suaminya pulang ketika sang surya menampakkan semburat warna kuning keemasan yang menyilaukan mata.

"Yeah, it's me Bummie" ujarnya yang sudah berjongkok di hadapannya, senyum mengembang di bibirnya, menampakkan lesung pipinya, ia bahkan terlihat lelah setelah seharian bergulat dengan berkas yang menghiasi meja kerjanya. Kibum merengkuh tubuh lelah suaminya, memberikan beberapa ciuman di kening, kedua pelupuk matanya, pipi, hidung, dan tentu bibirnya yang terlihat pucat.

"Oh iya, tadi ada beberapa surat untukmu. Aku meletakkannya di meja kerjamu, dan aku harap kamu tidak membukanya di kamar tidur, Siwonnie. Kamu tau aku tidak suka kebiasaan barumu menyembunyikan surat yang sudah kamu baca dibawah bantal"

"Kamu tau? Sorry sweetheart. Tapi waktu senggangku untuk membaca surat hanya ada saat berada di ranjang"

"Ibumu minta Minho menginap di rumahnya"

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan hal ini? Apa perlu aku mengulang jawabanku?"

"Jika pengasuh Park tidak sakit, mana mungkin kamu membiarkan Minho mengunjungi ibumu hah"

"Kamu tau kan akan sulit membawa keluar Minho dari rumah ibu dibanding membawanya masuk" sahutnya pelan. Siwon menggantungkan mantel hitamnya di lemari baju depan, dan berbalik menatap wajah kesal istrinya yang masih terbaring di atas sofa, kemudian Siwon menarik dagu istrinya hingga mata keduanya bertemu.

"Aku paham"

"Maaf jika membuatmu kelelahan meladeni ibuku"

"Tidak. Kurasa sudah kewajibanku"

Siwon kemudian menarik Kibum ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, saling menautkan bibir keduanya, dan membimbingnya berjalan menyusuri lorong pendek sempit menuju kamar mereka. Tangan kekarnya mengusap lembut punggung pujaan hatinya, melampiaskan hasratnya. Perlahan mereka mulai menanggalkan jejak baju yang mereka kenakan dari pintu hingga ke ranjang. Dan energi keduanya yang gelisah bekerja sama dalam memadu gairah panas di ranjang empuk berbalutkan selimut putih, naik turun melawan gelombang gairah yang siap membuncah bersamaan dengan deru nafas yang semakin berat, saling menempa tubuh polos yang tak berpenghalang.

.

.

.

Tidak banyak orang yang berlari di musim dingin. Kibum hanya salah satu dari segelintir orang yang memilih berganti baju dengan baju lari. Selama hampir 10 menit, ia merenggangkan otot betisnya dan urat-urat lututnya, melakukan sedikit pemanasan ringan, dan berlari keluar di mana hawa dingin begitu menyengat kulitnya. Setelah berlari 3 mil, ada perasaan membuncah dalam dirinya layaknya mendapat undian voucher belanja. Hawa panas dalm tubuhnya bercampur dengan cuaca awal musin dingin.

Dan nyatanya pagi ini bukan hanya Kibum yang berlari seorang diri, matanya menangkap sepasang pria dan wanita dengan uap dingin saling berebutan menghembus dari mulutnya. ritme gerakan kaki mereka mantap, terlihat betisnya yang kuat dan berotot. Kibum sedikit iri pada mereka, sejauh ini Kibum melakukan kebiasaan berlari di pagi buta untuk menjaga penampilan fisiknya agar tidak membuat suaminya bermain mata dengan eksekutif muda yang berlalu lalang menghiasi pemandangan kantor tempatnya bekerja. Ia banyak mendengar pekerja kantoran sering tergiur dengan kemolekan body S-line yang dipamerkan wanita melalui setelan kemeja dengan menyembulkan dada montok mereka dan potongan rok yang sebatas paha nan ketat, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh mereka. Mendengarnya saja Kibum sudah sedikit terbakar, diam-diam matanya juga aktif mengamati penampilan eksekutif muda yang mampir di café.

Dan akhirnya sepasang pelari tadi mendahului Kibum yang berbelok menuruni jalan setapak, tubuh mereka serempak menunjukkan kecepatan beritme sama, mengingatkan Kibum pada awal pernikahannya dengan Siwon yang setiap pagi selalu berlari berdua, sebelum akhirnya pekerjaan sialan itu merebut perhatian suaminya.

.

.

.

Sebuah audi memasuki pekarangan rumah bergaya Inggris modern, di balik pilar kokoh yang menyangga atap rumah sudah berdiri seorang wanita berkulit putih dengan tubuh mungil, jaket wol-nya menemaninya berdiri menunggu kedatangan Kibum ah lebih tepatnya anak laki-laki bermata lebar, Choi Minho. Kibum membuka pintu mobilnya dan kedua kaki mungil yang terbalut celana jeans berwarna coklat menapak di hamparan salju yang menutupi permukaan tanah.

"Aku titip Minho. Mungkin nanti aku yang menjemputnya"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku tidak perlu mengharapkan bertemu suamimu yang tampan itu" sahutnya. Pernyataan yang begitu menohok perasaannya sebagai seorang istri, bukan karena suaminya yang dilirik oleh pengasuh anaknya, tapi pernyataan yang membuatnya tersindir karena secara tidak langsung wanita paruh baya itu mempertanyakan kehadiran Siwon untuk dirinya. Tidak perlu dijawab, Kibum juga tidak berniat membocorkan rahasia pernikahannya.

"Minho, jangan nakal. Eomma akan menjemputmu nanti"

"Baik eomma"

Kibum mengecup kening Minho sebelum memasuki mobilnya. Sementara tangan pengasuh Park menggenggam tangan bocah mungil itu erat agar tidak terpeleset dalam tumpukan salju yang menghiasi anak tangga halaman rumahnya. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam ketika kaki kecil Minho menghentakkan sepatunya agar bulir salju yang menempel pada permukaan alas kakinya menipis.

"Aih, sampai kapan kamu akan bergelut memperhatikan eksekutif muda itu" desah Sungmin sambil menyesap kopi, memegangi cangkir dengan jari tangannya yang tergolong halus karena pekerjaan yang bergelut dengan pisau tajam yang bersiap mengoleskan luka di jemarinya, dan kuku jari yang yang rapi dengan dicat bening tipis.

Kibum menoleh sebentar dan mengusap kedua tangannya yang kedinginan,"Sampai aku tau kenapa kamu selalu mengomporiku agar cemburu pada suamiku"

Sungmin tesedak mendengar jawaban sahabat karibnya, punggung tangannya mengusap tetesan kopi yang mengalir hingga dagunya. Untuk sementara mulutnya mengatup, kedua bola matanya bergerak memandangi langit-langit café yang dihiasi lampu kristal.

"Karena itu semua fakta Kibummie. Sudah berapa banyak pekerja kantoran yang membina rumah tangga harus mengakhirinya karena punya affair dengan teman kerjanya, untuk kasus suamimu sih aku yakin semua wanita yang berada di kantor akan melirik Siwon"

"Minnie…" desahnya pelan

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu"

"Kamu sedang tidak bertugas, jadi sesuka hatiku memanggilmu Minnie. Lagi pula kamu juga selalu tersipu malu jika kekasihmu memanggilmu Minimie" dengus Kibum kesal.

"Ya! Darimana kamu tau hah?"

"Tentu dari kekasihmu itu. Ah, aku bisa gila jika terus mendengar ocehanmu tentang affair pekerja kantoran"

"Kenapa kamu tidak menjadi nyonya Choi Siwon? Enak. Tinggal menjentikkan jari, maka semua keinginanmu ada di depan mata"

"Aku bukan tipe wanita seperti itu"

"Seharusnya Siwon beruntung memilikimu, badanmu bagus. Terbukti dengan mata pengunjung laki-laki yang terus mengamati pantatmu Bummie haha.."

"Jangan membicarakannya di depan Siwon"

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika suamimu yang posesif itu mengetahui istrinya diam-diam menjadi mangsa serigala"

.

.

.

Kibum merapatkan tubuh mungil Minho ke dalam dekapan hangatnya, layaknya seekor induk yang ketakutan jika anaknya mati kedinginan terserang udara malam yang menyelip masuk. Bukan ini alasan Kibum sebenarnya, biasanya ia selalu menunggu suaminya pulang di sofa sambil menghabiskan beberapa lembar buku The Promise of Spring yng belum mencapai setengah halaman. Ah, rasanya malam ini pikirannya memerlukan penenangan sebelum menatap wajah suaminya yang selalu kelelahan saat membuka pintu rumah mereka.

Ingin rasanya Kibum bersikap posesif, menyuruh suaminya melepaskan jabatannya yang sekarang ini didapatkan dengan susah payah tanpa bantuan dari keluarganya. Tapi niat itu melebur seketika saat dengan bangganya Siwon menceritakan pengalamannya ketika bosnya memuji hasil kerjanya. Status Siwon sebagai penerus keluarga Choi akan memberikannya kemudahan dalam bekerja, tidak perlu mengeluarkan keringat, tidak perlu mengeluh lelah setiap menemuinya.

Hembusan hangat menyapa pipinya, merasakan hawa dingin yang menjalari permukaan pipinya. Sekarang suaminya sedang menatapnya sendu, Kibum merapatkan pelukannya di leher Siwon. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria tampan yang sudah terlalu banyak mengukir memori indah dalam pikirannya. Indera penciumannya mengendus aroma yang menempel pada baju Siwon, memastikan tidak ada aroma parfum wanita menempel di kemeja yang dikenakan suaminya. Sekilas matanya menelusuri krah kemeja, meneliti apakah ada jejak lipstick yang tertinggal. Paranoid! Kibum terlalu takut suaminya yang tampan akan meninggalkannya.

"Kamu mencari jejak lipstick?" ucapnya lembut. Dan tentu mendapatkan anggukan kepala istrinya yang berbaring di dadanya. Siwon terkekeh pelan.

"Percuma, aku tidak sebodoh itu jika mau berselingkuh" lanjutnya lagi dan membuat Kibum memberikan tatapan tajam seolah siap menerkamnya saat itu juga.

"Jadi, kamu berselingkuh?"

"Tidak, jika kamu berhenti menjadi waitress"

"Tapi aku lebih khawatir jika dirimu terus menerus dikuntit wanita cantik di kantormu"

"Bagaimana dengan bekerja di sarang serigala? Apa itu tidak membahayakan posisiku hemhh?" sahutnya sembari mengendus aroma tubuh istrinya.

"Sejauh ini mereka tidak mendekatiku"

"Aku tau. Tapi mata mereka terus mengikuti kemana pun kamu bergerak, sweetheart"

"Tau darimana?"

"Apa aku sudah bercerita tentang teman kantorku menceritakan betapa sexy-nya tubuhmu di depan wajah suaminya sendiri?" Kibum menimpalinya dengan gelengan pelan. Siwon mengukir senyum lebarnya. Dan mengusap pucuk kepala istrinya pelan.

"Apa aku sudah bercerita saat malam-malam aku pulang dengan kemeja yang berantakan dan tangan berdarah? Aku ingat bagaimana raut wajah ketakutanmu saat itu, sweetheart"

"Bukan kah kamu saat itu menolong temanmu yang dikeroyok Siwonnie?" jawabnya lugu. Siwon tersenyum sumringah mendengar jawaban istrinya.

"Aku berkelahi dengan teman sekantorku karena menceritakan betapa sexy-nya dirimu, bukan kah hanya aku yang harusnya boleh menikmati tubuhmu Kibummie?" tangan Siwon menarik pinggang Kibum semakin erat dalam dekapannya.

"Emh—apa aku harus menyalahkan dress-ku?"

"Apakah aku harus menyalahkan Choi Kibum yang terlahir secantik dan se-sexy ini heuhh?"

"Aku lelah. Aku tidur dulu Siwonnie"

"Aku kedinginan Bummie"

"Minum saja bir, tapi maksimal 2 botol saja untuk malam ini" perintah Kibum sambil mengedikkan kepalanya. Siwon terkekeh melihat sikap istrinya.

"Bukan itu. Harusnya kamu tau maksudku"

"Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa untuk minggu ini dear"

"Bukan kah seminggu yang lalu kamu menolakku karena alasan yang sama?"

"Itu hanya tameng. Sudah, aku tidur dengan Minho malam ini. Good night"

Kibum beranjak dari pangkuan Siwon yang sudah memanyunkan bibirnya, tanda kekecewaan karena hasratnya tidak tersalurkan untuk malam ini.

.

.

.

Kibum melenggang keluar dari pantry dengan membawa beberapa pesanan pengunjung, meletakkannya di meja persegi yang ada di depannya, Ryeowook yang juga waitress sama sepertinya mengusap ceceran saus yang menghiasi tepi piring dengan napkin yang terselip di celemek hitam yang menggantung di dressnya. Selanjutnya Ryeowook mengantarkan pesanan gesit sebelum pengunjung merancau.

Kibum menggenggam erat ujung celemeknya yang mulai berantakan karena sudah setengah jam berdiri mematung di pantry, mencuri waktu kerjanya untuk mendapatkan balasan pesan dari suaminya. Entah kenapa perasaannya tak tenang. Kibum kemudian memilih menelepon guna menghilangkan perasaannya yang berkecamuk. Telepon pertama tidak diangkat, telepon kedua sama halnya, dan yang ketiga sudah non aktif. Ada yang aneh… Tidak pernah sekali pun suaminya mematikan teleponnya. Setiap hari smartphonenya selalu terisi penuh, meski rapat sekali pun pasti hanya akan men-silent nada dering.

Kibum bimbang, apakah harus menghubungi temannya yang kebetulan bekerja satu devisi dengan suaminya. Apa tidak berlebihan, dan apa tidak memalukan jika ternyata dirinya menaruh rasa cemburu yang membara? Kibum menepis semua pikirannya, dan langsung menghubungi temannya.

"Hallo…" sapa suara bening yang memecah lamunan Kibum.

"Hallo. Jaejoong unnie?" ucapnya terbata.

"Iya, saya Kim Jaejoong. Berbicara dengan siapa?"

"Emhh..ini aku"

"Biar aku tebak, apa ini Kibummie-ku hah? Kibummie si cengeng itu?"

"Unnieeee…" rengeknya di seberang telepon.

"Haha…kamu tidak berubah Kibummie. Ada apa menghubungiku? Jangan bilang kamu menanyakan suamimu?"

"Benar"

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Apa dia ada di kantor?"

"Tidak, dia keluar. Akhir-akhir ini Siwon sering keluar hingga jam makan siang usai"

"Benarkah? enghh…"

"Lets meet up Bummie,aku rindu padamu. Sejak menjadi nyonya Choi kamu sangat sulit dihubungi" desak Jaejoong lembut, tapi ada penekanan dalam pengucapannya.

"Akan ku atur. Aku akan menghubungi unnie lain kali"

"Baik lah"

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

FF baru datang u,u karena ide bikin FF dengan genre berbeda lagi menghiasi otak author. Semoga suka… Kali ini bakalan ada banyak cast di sini. Oh ya, untuk POV'nya kebanyakan akan diisi Kibum yah soalnya dia main cast di sini. Harap maklum…*deep bow*

So, leave your review here .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : I Don't Know… Jealous?**

.

.

.

**Kibum POV***

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku mantap, meski terkadang otot kakiku membeku karena tusukan udara dingin yang sempat menyiutkan nyaliku untuk terus berlari menelusuri Peachtree seorang diri. Sarung tangan yang membungkus jemari tanganku lumayan memberi kehangatan meski anggota tubuhku yang lain nyaris mati rasa karena sengatan dingin yang menusuk hingga tulang sendiku. Huhh… uap dingin kembali berhembus keluar dari mulut dan hidungku. Benar-benar dingin pagi ini. Harusnya tadi aku meminjam jaket tebal milik suamiku, tapi niat itu aku urungkan karena hari ini aku sedikit ingin menjauhi Siwon sampai perasaanku kembali membaik. Ucapan Sungmin terus menari-nari menghiasi otakku, dan ucapannya yang mengalun indah itu seolah merangsang otakku untuk membayangkan suami tercintaku sedang bersetubuh dengan wanita lain. Dasar Lee Sungmin tukang kompor, tapi bagaimanapun juga ucapannya sedikit banyak ada benarnya.

Dan sekarang lihat akibat perbuatan sang koki cantik itu, aku terjembab di permukaan tanah yang sedikit basah karena menabrak pohon ek yang berjajar rapi menghiasi sepanjang Peachtree. Ah, lihat sekarang aku terlihat seperti wanita bodoh yang memiliki pikiran picik mengenai suaminya. Kalian boleh mengatakan jika aku seorang wanita posesif dan sensitive. Aku tidak peduli ucapan kalian, yang aku pedulikan saat ini adalah memar yang menghiasi dahiku. Pasti saat aku sampai rumah, dahiku sudah berwarna keunguan.

"Sakit kah?" sebuah suara bass mengalun lembut mengusik indera pendengaranku. Saat kepalaku mencari asal suara, aku mendapati Siwon sedang menatapku dengan raut wajah khawatirnya.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" gumamku pelan di sela pelukan hangatnya yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang memainkan rambut tergeraiku. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan mencengkeram erat lengan tanganku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu akhir-akhir ini menjauhiku?" tanyanya sembari melempar senyum yang membuatku merasa bersalah. Bersalah karena berpikiran buruk mengenai dirinya tanpa ada bukti konkrit.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menjauhimu"

"Benarkah? Maaf jika aku tidak bisa menemanimu berlari seperti dulu. Tapi aku janji, di musim semi nanti kita akan pergi ke Amerika untuk menikmati festival musim semi di sana"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tau kamu sibuk"

"Tidak. Aku sudah memasukkannya dalam jadwalku, Kibummie. Apa ini sakit?" jari telunjuknya bergerak pelan menyentuh luka memar yang sudah terlihat jelas menghiasi dahiku. Aku menahan rintihanku saat permukaan jarinya mengusap pelan memar itu dengan gel.

Rasa bersalah terus menyeruak ketika menatap wajah khawatirnya saat mengobati lukaku. Aku salah, seharusnya aku percaya dengan Siwon. Tanganku bergerak menyusuri permukaan jaket yang dikenakannya, memainkan ujung jaketnya sembari menggigit kecil bibirku yang bergetar. Ibu jarinya meraih daguku, 3 detik kemudian aku merasakan kehangatan di bibirku. Aku sedikit berjinjit untuk mencari kenyamanan di sela cumbuan di pagi buta, bibirku terus terhisap dalam sapuan hangat lidahnya yang begitu memanjakan kerinduanku akan sosok romantis yang sudah 5 tahun aku nikahi.

**Kibum POV END***

Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kibum hingga terduduk di meja makan yang terbuat dari marmer putih tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka yang terus memanjakan hasratnya. Tangan Siwon melingkar erat di pinggang ramping istrinya, menariknya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Bunyi kecipak ciuman panas mereka menggema di ruang makan tanpa menyadari sepasang manik sedang mengamati aktifitas sepasang orang dewasa di depannya.

"Eomma..Appa.." lirihnya dari balik dinding yang membatasi antara ruang makan dan ruang tamu. Kibum langsung mendorong Siwon hingga terantuk lemari es yang tepat berada di belakangnya. Kibum langsung turun dari meja makan dan mengusap saliva yang tercecer di sudut bibirnya. Siwon mengusap punggungnya yang membentur benda mati dan merengut kesal menatap bocah kecil yang memberikan tatapan polosnya.

"Minho, sudah bangun?" tanya Kibum lembut sambil berjongkok di hadapan anaknya, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Minho yang berisi.

"Eomma dan appa sedang apa?" pertanyaan Minho sukses membuat nafasnya tercekat. Tidak mungkin kan anak seusia Minho mengetahui jika kedua orang dewasa yang menghuni rumahnya sedang bercumbu panas. Belum saatnya anak seusia Minho mengetahui ini.

"Choi Minho, ayo kita mandi. Appa akan menjelaskan rahasia laki-laki padamu"

"Benar kah?" Mata Minho langsung berbinar menatap penuh harap pada Siwon. Kaki-kaki mungilnya berjalan pelan menyusuri lantai yang beralaskan karpet. Tubuh mungilnya merengkuh kaki ayahnya.

Siwon mengerlingkan matanya pada Kibum yang memberikan tatapan keheranan. Kemudian ia berjongkok dan menggendong anaknya berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Terdengar gelak tawa Minho mengalahkan suara shower. Sesekali Minho menjerit histeris hingga membuat Kibum yang sedang berdiri di balik meja dapur harus berlari pontang-panting menghampiri asal suara.

Kibum menatap kedua adam yang duduk menghadapnya. Mereka terus tertawa sendiri tanpa mengacuhkan keberadaannya.

"Kalian menertawakan apa?"

"Tidak eomma" sahutnya singkat, tapi manik matanya menunjukkan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

"Arraseo. Kalian lanjutkan saja, eommamu yang cantik ini akan mencari appa baru ne?" Kibum memasang wajah kesal dan menggeser kursi kayu yang sedang didudukinya hingga terdengar gesekan yang cukup nyaring di telinga, kedua tangan mungilnya memegang erat pinggiran piringnya menuju bak cuci. Terkadang ia harus mengelus dada karena kedekatan Siwon dan Minho yang kelewat intens. Sebagai wanita yang melahirkan Minho, tentu Kibum merasa iri dan ingin merasakan kedekatan yang sama.

Terdengar derap langkah kaki tegas mendekati tempatnya berdiri, pikirannya sudah bisa menerka jika Siwon sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

**Cupppp**

Permukaan pipinya langsung menghangat setelah bersentuhan dengan bibir tipis milik suaminya. Kibum memutar tubuhnya dan langsung disambut dekapan erat Siwon seolah enggan melepaskan mangsa yang sudah ada dalam genggamannya. Indera pendengarannya menangkap suara renyah anaknya yang sedang berusaha menutupi tawanya dengan punggung tangannya. Kibum langsung memicingkan sebelah matanya lalu mendorong sejauh mungkin tubuh suaminya. Dilempar celemek yang menempel di tubuhnya ke sembarang arah dan menulikan telinganya dari gelayut manja Siwon yang mengekor ke manapun langkah kakinya bergerak.

"Minho, pasang earphone" teriak Siwon dari tangga rumahnya sebelum menyusul Kibum yang sudah masuk ke ruang pribadi mereka.

"Arraseo appa" Dan sesuai titah appanya, Minho bergegas masuk ke kamarnya dan meraih earphone yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya, kemudian manyambungkan ke iPad pemberian neneknya.

.

.

.

Dengan rambut ekor kuda yang terus bergerak mengikuti goyangan kepalanya, yeoja cantik dengan senyum mengembang sedang meletakkan beberapa piring berisi cake pesanan dari pengunjung. Tangannya merogoh kantung yang menghiasi celemeknya, mengamati daftar pesanan yang terukir dengan tinta hitam pada note yang ada dalam tangannya. sebelah tangannya menyentak bel mungil yang ada di ujung meja.

"Tiramisu, Fruit Cheese Cake, and Americano 2"

"Tiramisu, Fruit Cheese Cake, and Americano 2. Arraseo" sahut suara jernih Ryeowook yang berdiri di balik meja saji.

Kibum duduk menatap sepiring sandwich yang sengaja dibuat Sungmin selagi jam istirahatnya. Ryeowook datang menghampirinya dan menarik kursi kosong tepat di sampingnya, tangan kurusnya menarik piring sandwich di hadapan Kibum dan menjumputnya dengan sedikit bantuan garpu dan pisau. Terdengar kunyahan selada hijau yang masih segar serta tomat yang berbaur dengan gigi putihnya, Kibum menoleh dan melihat sahabatnya masih asyik mengunyah.

"Kamu pernah merasa cemburu dengan suamimu Wookie?" sela Kibum pada wanita dengan potongan rambut hitam sepunggung. Ryeowook meletakkan sandwich yang hendak menyapa mulutnya, tangannya diusapkan pada celemek yang masih dikenakannya. Lalu ia membalas tatapan penuh harap Kibum yang sedang meminta jawaban. Meski Kibum terlebih dahulu menikah darinya tapi rasa cemburu Ryeowook tidak sebesar Kibum. Suami Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon atau biasa disapa Yesung bisa dipastikan tipe suami setia karena sudah saling mengenal sejak bangku sekolah dasar, lagipula keduanya selalu berada dalam satu sekolah dan jurusan yang sama.

Ryeowook tersenyum singkat dan mengusap bahu Kibum pelan,"Tentu aku sering cemburu dengan Yesung , Kibummie. Tapi aku tidak mau egois, hanya mengedepankan egoku, aku sudah lama mengenal suamiku, aku tau bagaimana pekerjaannya yang menuntut untuk bertegur sapa dengan wanita cantik di luar sana. Aku bisa saja egois menyuruh suamiku berhenti bekerja dan duduk santai di rumah, keluargaku masih bisa membiayaiku. Untuk apa menikah jika kita tidak bisa saling percaya, bukankah itu komitmen dasar dalam membina hubungan pada jenjang yang lebih serius?" Wanita itu menepuk punggung sahabatnya pelan mencoba mencari perhatiannya.

"Aku tau. Entah kenapa bayangan affair Siwon dengan eksekutif muda akhir-akhir ini berkeliaran hebat di pikiranku" Kibum tersenyum getir, memang perasaannya selalu kalut tapi tidak pernah sekalut ini.

"Sungmin unnie yang menceritakannya padamu?" tanyanya pelan namun langsung dibalas dengan pandangan heran Kibum. Bagaimana ia bisa tau. Apa Sungmin juga menceritakan hal sama Ryeowook?

"Sungmin unnie memang sedang mengalami masa pemantapan hati, Kibummie" sahut Ryeowook cepat untuk menjawab raut wajah sahabatnya yang sudah menuntut pernyataan darinya.

"Aku tidak paham"

"Sungmin unnie bimbang apakah sang pengacara tampan serius meminangnya yang memiliki perbedaan usia 2 tahun lebih tua. Terlebih profesinya yang tidak sepadan dengan lingkungan Cho Kyuhyun"

"Menikah? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tapi aku beberapa hari yang lalu bertemu Kyuhyun sedang melamun di food court salah satu mall. Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah sejak lama menunggu jawaban Sungmin unnie, tapi belum mendapat respon. Terlebih, Kyuhyun akan bergabung dengan temannya dalam menangani klien penting di kota"

"Begitu ya"

"Aku tau suamimu mencintaimu. Aku bahkan iri denganmu, Kibummie"

"Sudah, lama-lama aku akan mengajak Nari kemari untuk memarahi pekerjaku yang suka bergosip" tegur Shindong dari balik meja kasir. Keduanya sepakat menoleh ke arah bosnya yang sedang menepuk pipi chubbynya.

Mereka lalu beranjak dari meja dan memilih menyibukkan diri daripada mendapat sindiran dari Shindong.

"Percaya pada suamimu Kibummie. Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang memukulnya jika dia menyakitimu" bisik Shindong pelan saat Kibum berjalan di depan kasir. Kibum memandangnya sejenak dan mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Selagi menyetir menyusuri gang di belakang rumahnya, Kibum menyadari bahwa suasana lingkungan rumahnya sudah sepi. Tidak ada apapun yang bergerak di luar sini kecuali angin, sedikit hembusan angin yang menggugurkan bulir salju yang menutupi pepohonan, tidak ada mobil yang lewat, tidak ada anjing yang menyalak, dan tidak ada Siwon di samping kursi kemudinya. Segera, setelah membaringkan Minho di ranjangnya, Kibum beranjak memasuki kamarnya. Tetapi setelah ia membuka pintu, Kibum disambut dengan selusin mawar yang mengisi vas yang terletak di atas meja riasnya dengan ditempeli sebuah pesan bertuliskan : "Choi Kibum, bagaimanapun juga aku mencintaimu". Hati Kibum berdesir usai membaca pesan tersebut. Siwon sungguh sosok yang perhatian meski ia tengah sibuk bekerja. Kibum kembali mengingat berapa banyak pemberian Siwon selama ini. Semua barang yang menempel pada tubuhnya murni hasil perasan keringat suaminya, bukan berasal dari kekayaan keluarganya. Semua pemberian Siwon tanpa memperdulikan harga, seolah ia ingin menebus kesalahannya yang selalu tidak bisa menemaninya mengasuh anak semata wayang mereka, sekedar menjemput saja tidak bisa. Pada awal pernikahan mereka saja, Siwon ingin menebus seluruh waktu yang hilang karena kondisi keuangannya yang tidak tentu, ia tidak bisa memberi lebih banyak daripada pesan cinta atau bunga dari toko. Kibum masih ingat benar bagaimana raut wajah bahagia suaminya ketika mendapatkan promosi jabatan menjadi seorang manager di perusahaannya setelah lama mengalami waktu yang sulit. Tidak lama setelahnya, Siwon langsung membelikan hadiah mahal pertamanya, sepasang anting safir biru. Awalnya Kibum menolak karena sesungguhnya dirinya bukan tipe wanita yang suka dengan kemewahan.

Kibum menengok ke ranjangnya yang masih kosong,sepreinya tak tersentuh sedikitpun sejak pagi setelah sedikit membereskannya dari ulah nakal suaminya. Tangannya meraih baju jogging yang terselip diantara deretan baju yang memenuhi lemarinya, tak lupa jaket tebal selutut serta sarung tangan untuk membungkus tubuh mungilnya yang rentan terkena tusukan dinginnya salju. Kibum merasa sedikit gejolak untuk berlari di malam hari menyusuri Peachtree Street seorang diri. Kakinya saling menghentak di trotoar kosong. Dari kejauhan nampak sorotan lampu-lampu putih yang memancar menembus kegelapan serta guguran bulir salju yang turun. Kibum semakin cepat menyusuri jalanan setapak dengan kedua kaki melangkah mantap. Telapak kaki menapak di bumi bagai hentakan drum cepat. Ia tidak ingin terlalu lama meninggalkan Minho seorang diri di rumah –meski sudah dikunci maupun terpasang CCTV-

Kibum menghela nafas lega saat melihat sepasang sepatu milik suaminya sudah mengisi deretan rak sepatu bagian atas. Perlahan air hangat mulai membalut tubuh kakunya, mencoba merileks-kan segala pikiran yang selalu menggelayuti benaknya. Kibum kembali menatap pantulan wajahnya dari balik cermin yang menghiasi meja riasnya sebelum menyusul Siwon yang sudah terlelap di balik selimut tebal. Kibum merangkak menyusup ke dalam selimut dan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan posisi berlawanan arah – memunggungi suaminya- setelah beberapa tarikan nafas, matanya mulai mengatup karena lelah.

**Cupppp**

Kibum yang masih berada dalam posisinya tidak berniat untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya saat pipinya mendapatkan kecupan singkat dari Siwon. Tangan kekarnya dengan leluasa bergerak bebas menyusuri pinggangnya dan akhirnya melingkari sekitar perutnya untuk menarik semakin erat dalam rengkuhan posesifnya. Kibum masih diam dan tidak membuka pelupuk matanya sedikitpun. Hingga akhirnya Siwon menggigit kecil cuping telinganya berkali-kali. Ia mencoba menggeliat pelan tapi rengkuhan Siwon terasa semakin kencang.

"Hmmhh" Kibum membalikkan badannya hingga saling berhadapan dengan suaminya yang menatapnya lembut.

"Kibummie" panggilnya pelan karena istrinya tidak menampakkan mata cantiknya.

"Ne" jawabnya singkat tanpa menggubris belaian lembut yang menyapa pipinya.

"Maaf karena aku tidak selalu berada di sampingmu untuk mengawasi tumbuh kembang Minho" Siwon menghentikan usapan tangannya dan menariknya pelan. Kibum membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, mata jernihnya menangkap raut sedih Siwon.

"Aku akan mengatur waktu agar kamu bisa menemani Minho bermain. Setidaknya Minho memiliki kenangan jika ayahnya pernah bersamanya saat kecil"

"Karena ini kah kamu menjauhiku?"

"Tidak"

"Terimakasih karena selalu berada di sisiku. I love You" Siwon menarik kepala Kibum ke dalam dadanya, tangannya mengusap pucuk kepala istrinya selembut mungkin, menikmati setiap hembusan nafas yang menggelitik permukaan kulitnya sebelum terlelap dalam mimpi indah.

"I love you too, Choi Siwon" gumam Kibum sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

.

.

.

Ada 4 orang yang duduk mengisi kursi kosong, semuanya terlibat aksi diam. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka percakapan terlebih dulu. Seorang wanita dengan sweeter putih akhirnya angkat bicara karena jenuh.

"Kalian menahanku untuk tetap berada di café hanya untuk berdiam diri seperti ini?"

"Tidak. Kami ingin membicarakan mengenai hubunganmu dengan pengacara itu" sahut pria bertubuh subur sambil memainkan layar smartphonenya.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, Shindongie" interupsi Ryeowook karena ini bukan pertama kalinya sang sahabat sekaligus bosnya malas menyebut nama kekasih Sungmin.

"Yeah, dia"

"Memangnya apa?" jawab Sungmin berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Kenapa kamu belum menjawab Kyuhyun, Sungmin-ah?" tegas Kibum yang sudah tidak sabar. Ia juga ikut berbahagia jika sahabatnya mengikuti jejaknya. Dari keempat sahabat ini, hanya Sungmin yang belum meresmikan hubungan dengan kekasihnya.

"Berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir. Ini berhubungan dengan masa depanku" sela Sungmin sebelum sahabatnya menginterupsinya lagi dan memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan yang sudah bisa ia tebak.

.

.

.

Kibum meletakkan poci teh di kompor dan menunggu peluitnya berbunyi sebelum duduk di meja untuk meminum secangkir teh ginseng yang mengepul dalam lingkaran erat kedua tangannya. Hidungnya mengendus bau yang menguar bersama kepulan asap tipis yang berasal dari cangkir. Hangat. Begitulah yang dirasakannya. Di sela hawa dingin yang menusuk, ia senang bisa menikmati teh ginseng pemberian pengasuh Park. Matanya memandang sendu kursi kosong yang berada di seberang meja, biasanya kursi itu akan diisi oleh seorang pria tampan yang selalu tersenyum memandangnya dan melantunkan nada cinta.

Kibum meraih mawar pemberian suaminya tempo hari yang dipajang di atas perapian dan menumpuk beberapa batang kayu pada kobaran api yang sudah meredup. Terdengar suara khas mesin mobil suaminya memasuki halaman rumah mereka, Kibum berjalan menuju jendela dan mengintip keluar -yah, meski embun beku tipis menyelubungi sebagian jendela dan tumpukan salju yang teronggok di sudut jendela luar- matanya masih bisa dengan jelas melihat sosok suaminya sedang sibuk di balik kemudi. Dirinya tau jika Siwon mencintainya bagaimanapun juga tanpa memerdulikan pekerjaannya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kegelisahan masih mendera batinnya, Kibum memutuskan untuk tidak bertatap muka dengan suaminya malam ini – lebih tepatnya akhir-akhir ini-

Siwon meletakkan sepatunya di rak paling atas kemudian memasukkan mantelnya ke lemari penyimpanan. Tangannya memijat bahunya yang terasa nyeri setelah seharian berkutat dengan berkas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya, belum lagi ia harus mewakili perusahaannya memimpin tender proyek. Badannya seketika menghangat ketika memasuki ruang TV dekat dengan perapian. Ia tersenyum singkat dan melenggang mendekati salah satu sudut ruangan untuk sekedar mematikan nyala lampu ruang TV.

Perlahan ia menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang seolah takut membangunkan singa dari tidurnya. Siwon menyapu permukaan pipi mulus istrinya dengan setangkai mawar yang ia temukan tergeletak di bantalan sofa. Kibum merasa tergelitik dan akhirnya menyerah. Ia membuka matanya dan langsung disambut kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Kibum mendorong pelan tubuh suaminya dan berjalan menghampiri lemari untuk mengambil sepotong baju musim dingin untuk mengganti pakaian kerja suaminya. Tangannya melepas satu per satu benda yang menempel pada tubuh tinggi suaminya. Dasi, kemeja, sabuk, dan celana diganti dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan baju hangat yang menutup leher yang dibelinya sebagai hadiah natal tahun lalu.

Keduanya masih sibuk saling memandang dalam diam, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap. Hanya nafas yang saling menyapa permukaan wajah mereka. Siwon tidak tahan lagi, ia benar-benar tidak kuat jika terus menatap mata cantik istrinya yang mengerjap pelan dan selalu sukses membuat jantungnya berdesir. Tangannya menarik selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka dan menarik tubuh istrinya agar semakin erat tenggelam dalam dekapan hangatnya, agar istrinya tau bagaimana jantungnya melompat tak karuan setiap kali indera penglihatannya mendapati makhluk cantik berada di depan matanya.

Saat fajar, musim dingin yang kelabu yang menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar tidur melalui sepasang jendela Perancis, memendarkan bayang-bayang yang bergerak di dinding. Aroma mawar menyeruak, tubuhnya menggeliat pelan, tangan mungilnya yang menyelusup masuk di balik bantal merasakan ada beberapa helaian mawar tercecer di sekitar bantalnya. Seketika ia terbangun dan memeriksa weker yang menghiasi mejanya. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Kibum absen menjalani kegiatan paginya, jogging. Begitu terbuaikah dirinya dengan sentuhan hangat suaminya hingga bisa terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ia menengok ke arah suara gemericik yang berasal dari balik pintu putih, suara siulan bersahutan dengan suara berisik shower. Kibum tersenyum tipis.

Matanya mencoba membaca perlahan setiap kata yang terangkai di layar smartphone suaminya. Dari nomor tidak dikenal. Kibum masih berkutat dengan pesan yang masuk ketika Siwon masih berada dalam kamar mandi. Tangannya menarik laci mejanya dan menggoreskan tinta hitam di atas sebuah kertas putih. Saat pintu putih itu terbuka, saat itu pula benda mungil yang ada di genggamannya sudah kembali ke tempat semula. Siwon menyunggingkan senyum melihat istrinya sudah terduduk di atas ranjang dengan bergulung selimut, aih sungguh seperti melihat bidadari. Kibum beringsut mundur ketika Siwon mencondongkan tubuhnya, hendak menciumnya.

"Aku mau membangunkan Minho" sela Kibum sebelum suaminya protes.

Siwon tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Tangannya menepuk permukaan bantal yang tertutup oleh helaian mawar,"Minho sudah aku antar ke rumah pengasuh Park". Kibum menatap suaminya tak percaya.

"Kapan? Kenapa kamu bertindak sesuka hatimu?"

"Pagi-pagi sekali. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan hariku denganmu tanpa gangguan bocah nakal itu" telunjuknya menekan hidung istrinya yang sudah memerah.

"Kamu tidak kerja? Bukankah hari ini ada rapat?"

"Kenapa kamu cerewet sekali? Kamu selalu menggerutu jika aku tidak di sampingmu"

Tanpa peringatan, Siwon menarik tubuh Kibum dan langsung menindihnya. Kemudian memberinya ciuman bertubi-tubi tanpa mendapatkan sedikitpun perlawanan. Setidaknya ada hari dimana keduanya bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk menjalani kehidupan layaknya pasangan normal lainnya, hari dimana mereka bisa mencurahkan perasaan mereka. Kehidupan akan terus berputar layaknya roda waktu.

** _TBC_**

*author nangis guling-guling* maafkan author jika cerita di chapter ini sedikit aneh dan tidak ada greget. Kalian tau, author sedang fokus mencari ide untuk chapter depan. Sedikit sulit dan membingungkan. Semoga kalian menikmatinya. Dan sampai bertemu di minggu selanjutnya. Author tidak tahan untuk mempertemukan kalian dengan seseorang. Silahkan tebak. Clue?

Hemm… kalian bisa memilih bertemu dengan seorang wanita atau pria. Ya, memang ada 2 orang yang akan muncul di sini. Tapi hanya ada 1 orang yang muncul. Jika kalian mau mendengarkan author, lebih baik kalian memilih si pria. Uppsss,,,

So, tinggalkan jejak kalian di sini. Terima kasih untuk waktu kalian membaca FF ini. Ah, sepertinya author harus kembali berkutat dengan FF yang terbengkalai. Annyeong yorobeun….:)


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 : Your Mask too Beautiful, Sweetheart**

Seorang wanita cantik sibuk mengaduk kopi yang ada di depannya, bibirnya mengerucut menandakan kekesalan. Matanya terus beradu pandang dengan jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Makanan yang sengaja ia pesan sudah dingin, panasnya sudah memuai terbawa hawa dingin yang menyusup melalui celah jendela.

"Mianhae." lirihnya saat menghampiri wanita itu. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seolah sedang menghirup udara terakhir di dunia. Wanita itu menghentikan adukannya pada cangkir kopi dan beralih menatap seorang wanita yang lebih muda darinya. Rona merah menjalari pipi chubby yang menarik matanya.

"Aigoo~~Kibummie." teriaknya tak memerdulikan tatapan pengunjung restoran Austria yang sudah melirik tajam ke arah meja mereka. Kedua tangannya memainkan pipi putih Kibum yang masih terdiam untuk menenangkan tabuhan jantungnya. Mulutnya ikut terbuka seolah membantu kinerja hidungnya dalam menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin.

"Jae unnie,, tenang sedikit. Kita bisa diusir dari sini." bisiknya lirih ketika keduanya sedang berpelukan erat untuk melepas kerinduan. Yeah, harusnya Kibum berpikir dua kali jika menemui sunbaenya di universitas ini. Sifat cuek Jaejoong lah yang membuat mereka menjadi sahabat dekat. Namun ucapannya tidak didengarkan oleh wanita yang masih bergumam tak jelas.

" Aku sudah menjadi member tetap di restoran ini, tenang saja. Mereka sudah tau sifatku," jawabnya enteng lalu mendorong tubuh mungil Kibum hingga terduduk di kursi kosong yang ada di seberang meja. Tangannya meraih poci bulat bening yang berisi kopi lalu menuangkan isinya pada mug bermotif sakura yang sengaja ia siapkan untuk hoobaenya.

" Gomawo unnie," ucap Kibum setelah wanita cantik yang duduk di seberang meja selesai mengaduk kopi yang sudah tercampur dengan 2 balok gula.

Tangannya meraih mug dan menyesap sedikit demi sedikit minumannya. Lumayan. Kehangatan mulai merayapi tubuh mulusnya yang bersembunyi di balik pakaian musim dinginnya.

Tidak ada percakapan serius diantara mereka selama menikmati jamuan makan siang yang bisa dibilang menguras tenaga Kibum. Hal ini dikarenakan Kibum harus menempuh jarak lumayan jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Tentunya ia pasti akan mendapatkan omelan dari teman sesama waitress. Oh ayolah, Kibum meninggalkan café di saat jam makan siang, padahal jam makan siang merupakan surga dari tempatnya bekerja untuk mengeruk penghasilan.

Yah, beruntung teman-temannya memberikannya ijin karena ia jarang sekali menggunakan jam makan siang untuk keluar. Ada baiknya jika membawakan beberapa bungkus makanan pengganti makan siang untuk temannya.

" Jadi, apakah kamu tidak ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadaku, Choi Kibum?" selanya ketika wanita yang berada di depannya meletakkan peralatan makannya. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menopang dagunya, menunggu sahutan. Kelereng matanya yang jernih menelusuri setiap inci tubuh hoobaenya semasa kuliah. Tidak ada yang berubah. Memang, sejak awal Jaejoong mengenal Kibum, wanita cantik itu selalu berpenampilan apa adanya. Bahkan ketika ia memiliki suami dengan harta melimpah, ia masih tetap saja memilih membantu di café milik sahabat di bangku kuliahnya.

Mendengar wanita berpakaian rapi itu mendaratkan pertanyaan yang cukup jitu, Kibum segera meraih gelas berisi air putih. Sedikit mencoba meredakan rasa kalut yang mulai berkecamuk di dadanya. Entah kenapa, rasa curiga terasa membuncah. " Apa benar Siwonnie sering keluar saat jam makan siang?"

" Ya, aku hanya mendengar dari beberapa staff di bagian pemasaran. Haihh, wajarlah suamimu yang tampan itu menjadi bahan gosip," serunya sambil mengibaskan tangan ramping di depan wajahnya.

" Aku sedikit curiga dengannya, Jae unnie," desis Kibum sambil tertunduk lesu. Beberapa helaian rambutnya bergerak menutupi wajahnya. Jaejoong berdecih. Ia paling tidak suka jika melihat Kibum yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya memasang tampang bermuram durja. Ia segera beranjak dari kursinya dan menepuk bahu Kibum pelan.

" Tenang, aku akan menjadi mata-mata untukmu. Kamu tidak menceritakanku pada Choi Siwon kan?" Kibum menggeleng lemah. Gelengan kepalanya disambut senyum terkembang di bibir tipis Jaejoong.

" Good job, Kibummie. Oh ya, aku sudah membayar bill-nya. Jangan lupa membawakan teman-temanmu makan siang. Annyeong…" Dengan menenteng mantel tebalnya, Jaejoong melenggang menjauhi mejanya dan menghilang di balik kerumunan pengunjung restoran.

.

.

.

**Kibum POV***

Aku memasuki dapur makan setelah memeriksa bahwa Minho benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya. Aku hanya sekedar menghampirinya untuk membenarkan letak selimutnya serta memberikan kecupan ringan. Lelah… Mungkin itu menggambarkan kondisiku saat ini. Bukan fisikku tapi psikisku. Sudah lama aku berbagi pikiran dengan suamiku mengenai kegelisahan hatiku ketika isu affair itu terus berhembus di telingaku.

Setiap deburan rasa curiga membumbung tinggi, Siwon akan selalu bisa meredamnya dengan untaian kata bijaknya yang membuatku mengangguk patuh. Entah mantra apa yang digumamkan bibir jokernya. Aku seolah terhipnotis.

Sepertinya malam ini aku akan melewatkan kegiatan gilaku yang sering dilontarkan Nyonya Hwang yang tinggal di seberang jalan. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh setiap kali bertegur sapa dengan wanita tua yang sudah aku anggap seperti ibuku. Sapaan pertama yang diucapkannya adalah," Setiap malam aku selalu mendengar kuda melintasi rumahku."

Walaupun terkenal cerewet, Nyonya Hwang termasuk perhatian kepadaku. Acap kali aku disuruh untuk mengunjungi rumahnya. Sekedar menikmati secangkir teh. Aku pikir ajakannya cukup menarik. Sekarang setiap akhir pekan aku selalu menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya. Tentu saja Minho ikut. Anak itu sangat senang bermain di kebun belakang keluarga Hwang yang sangat luas. Siwon? Dia akan selalu sibuk sampai tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk melakukan liburan.

Sebagai catatan saja, Nyonya Hwang adalah janda tua. Mendiang suaminya meninggal sejak 10 tahun lalu. Aku tentu saja belum pindah ke rumah yang saat ini aku tempati. Dia memiliki darah Amerika – Korea, aku pikir dirinya lebih banyak mengaliri darah Amerikanya. Dia lebih suka dipanggil Nyonya Hwang, bukan Hwang halmeoni oleh orang lain. Tapi ia secara diam-diam menyuruh Minho memanggilnya dengan embel-embel halmeoni. Aku rasa ia mulai jatuh hati pada jagoanku.

Aku kembali mengedarkan pandangan pada sekeliling ruangan dapurku dengan nyala lampu sedikit meredup. Kedua tanganku menggeser mug berisi teh ginseng hingga menimbulkan suara gesekan pada meja kayu. Aku sibuk menginspeksi satu per satu benda yang berada di atas meja, hingga mataku bertubrukan dengan beberapa lembar surat yang selalu mengisi kotak pos.

Aku mendengar pintu depan terbuka lalu tertutup, dan aku langsung bangkit berdiri hendak menyambut kedatangan suamiku. Tapi, aku langsung menghentikan langkahku ketika melihat sosoknya yang berjalan tegas menaiki anak tangga tanpa menyerukan namaku. Aneh dan seperti bukan Choi Siwon yang kukenal. Meski begitu aku beranjak mengikutinya memasuki kamar tidur dan suatu gelombang kelegaan melandaku. Ia berbalik ketika menyadari keberadaanku yang mematung di ambang pintu. Ia tersenyum walau terlihat dipaksakan. Aku menghampirinya, menyambut uluran tangannya. Rasanya berbeda saat memeluknya dan membiarkan lengannya yang kuat mendekap tubuh mungilku dengan erat.

" Sarangheyo," bisiknya padaku sambil menuntunku menapaki anak tangga menuju dapur. Dengan kemeja yang sedikit berantakan, ia mendudukkanku di atas meja makan. Aku diam. Ekor mataku mengikuti gerakannya ketika meraih mug berisi teh milikku.

" Siwonnie?" tanyaku saat ia mulai menghindari tatapan mataku.

" Ne, Kibummie. Waeyo?" Tangannya meletakkan mug di atas meja dan langsung memelukku. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku seraya melayangkan ciumannya. Hidungnya seperti sedang menghisap kuat aroma tubuhku. Tangannya menjalar di punggungku, mengusapnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Tanpa terasa, dadaku menjadi sesak.

" Siwonnie… Aku tidak bisa bernafas jika kamu memelukku dengan cara seperti ini," protesku dengan wajah mulai memerah. Ia segera melonggarkan pelukannya dan meringis kecut.

Ia menatapku dalam-dalam dan berkata, " Mianhae. Aku hanya merindukan Kibum-ku," ucapannya telak. Aku tau dia sedang menyinggungku.

" Aku juga merindukanmu," cetusku sambil menahan gelombang emosi campuran antara rindu dan kekalutan. Toh akhirnya rasa rindu akan sentuhannya terasa sangat mendominasi.

" Apa kita akan pindah?" Ia terdiam sejenak, seperti sedang menahan keterkejutannya. Beberapa detik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah. Aku meraih amplop berwarna cokelat besar dan mengulurkannya tepat di depan wajah tampannya.

Dengan sigap ia menerimanya dan mengecek isi amplop yang isinya beberapa lembar surat berisi iklan perumahan elit. Sedikit aneh memang, selama ini Siwon tidak pernah membicarakan rencana untuk pindah rumah. Dia juga tidak banyak mengeluh tentang kondisi rumah yang kami tempati saat ini.

" Seharusnya surat ini ditujukan ke kantorku," katanya sambil menenggak teh ginseng untuk terakhir kalinya. Dengan santai ia mengambil surat itu dan melemparkannya di dekatku. " Ini ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan."

" Oh…"

" Kamu tidak percaya padaku? Baca saja sendiri. Silahkan baca jika tidak percaya padaku." Seolah ia bisa membaca raut wajahku yang masih melukiskan gurat tanda tanya, kata-kata yang dilontarkannya sukses menampar wajahku. Tidak. Aku sebagai istri dari Choi Siwon tentu saja masih memiliki rasa percaya pada suamiku hanya saja, ini aneh. Aneh. Dan aneh. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Sepertinya aku harus mengunjungi psikiater hahh ~~

" Aku percaya padamu, Siwonnie." Aku menyela ucapannya sebelum ia kembali meluncurkan kata-kata yang menyinggungku. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa aneh dengan sikapnya. Terkadang ia bersikap seperti seorang pencemburu, dan terkadang bersikap romantis dengan memberikan sebuket mawar. Aku sering menemukannya sedang mengendap ke toilet hanya untuk sekedar menerima telepon di tengah malam. Biasanya Siwon akan mengangkat telepon masuk di depanku, entah itu dari teman ataupun relasi bisnisnya.

Jadi, kecemburuanku selama ini beralasan bukan? Ini bermula dari sikap aneh yang ditunjukkannya. Sifat yang sering berubah.

**Kibum POV END***

.

.

.

Sedikit kebahagiaan terpancar di café pagi ini. Bagaimana tidak, Lee Sungmin mengumumkan dirinya menerima lamaran Cho Kyuhyun, pengacara muda yang karirnya tengah menanjak. Tentu saja, berita bahagia ini disambut senyum merekah dari sahabatnya ketika akan membuka café. Suasana café menjadi lebih hidup karena gadis cantik bergigi kelinci selalu menyenandungkan lagu cinta. Shindong yang berdiri di balik meja kasir sering menegur Sungmin. Yah,mungkin ini karena istrinya **Shin Nari** tidak pernah berbuat hal romantis padanya.

Kibum, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook sering menjadikan Shindong dan Nari sebagai bahan utama pembicaraan ketika mereka berkumpul di dapur. Nari akan lebih sering mengomel dibanding memuji Shindong, sang suami.

" Kibummie, kamu membawakanku majalah gaun pengantin yang aku pesan semalam?" celetuk Sungmin kala keduanya bertatap muka di pantry. Kibum yang sedang meletakkan beberapa piring dan gelas kotor di bak cuci langsung tersentak kaget. Ia membalikkan badannya dengan tatapan memelas.

Sungmin bisa membaca mimik wajah sahabatnya yang sedikit terkejut. " Arraseo. Lain hari saja," lanjut sang koki sebelum melanjutkan menghias tatanan cake yang dibuatnya. Badannya sedikit membungkuk untuk memberikan topping cokelat putih yang dihiasi potongan buah segar.

" Aku akan mengambilnya saat jam makan siang."

Sungmin meletakkan mangkuk berisi berbagai macam potongan buah dan menatap sahabatnya yang tengah memeluk nakas berwarna cokelat muda di depan dada. Kemudian senyum kecil terkembang di bibir plump miliknya.

.

.

.

Kibum menepati janjinya, saat jam makan siang, Kibum langsung bergegas mengganti seragam kerjanya. Ia keluar dari café yang tengah ramai pengunjung, tak dihiraukannya pekikan Shindong dari balik meja kasirnya. Yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah majalah gaun pengantin yang tempo hari dijanjikannya pada Sungmin.

Diarahkan mobil audi miliknya menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang sedikit ramai. Jemari mungilnya bergerak secara konstan di tepian kemudinya, mengikuti alunan musik yang mengalun memenuhi mobilnya. Kibum menikmati perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

Audinya sudah memasuki kompleks perumahan yang dihuninya. Kibum memarkir mobilnya di tepi jalan. Tangannya meraih mantel yang sengaja ia letakkan di samping kursi kemudinya. Dengan beberapa kali tarikan nafas, Kibum berlari kecil memasuki pekarangan rumahnya sebelum guguran salju membekukan kakinya. Kedua kakinya menghentak sedikit keras pada permukaan teras rumahnya sebelum mendorong pintu rumahnya.

Tanpa melepas mantel yang masih membalut tubuh rampingnya, Kibum bergegas menapaki lantai yang dilapisi karpet menuju ruang kerja Siwon yang berada di dekat tangga. Kibum memang sengaja menyimpannya di ruang kerja suaminya. Lagipula Siwon tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Ketika pintu ruang kerja Siwon terbuka, Kibum berjalan menghampiri rak buku setinggi 3 meter yang ada di sudut ruangan. Wanita berparas bak puteri itu berjongkok di depan rak buku. Kibum lupa dimana tepatnya ia meletakkan majalahnya.

Obsidian indahnya perlahan mulai menginspeksi satu persatu buku yang berjejer rapi menghiasi rak berwarna coklat kehitaman itu. Meski ruangan sudah dipenuhi cahaya lampu, namun Kibum masih merasa kesulitan menemukan majalahnya.

" Ah, aku yakin majalah itu disimpan di rak ini." Jemari Kibum mengetuk badan rak berulang kali hingga sedikit menimbulkan suara bising. Obsidiannya. kembali melempar pandangan lesu pada deretan buku dan mendongak ke deretan rak paling atas.

Seketika bola mata Kibum membelalak lebar ketika melihat banda yang dicarinya berada di ujung rak paling atas.

Tangannya berusaha menggapai majalah dengan sampul berwarna abu-abu. Gotcha ! Benda yang dibutuhkan Kibum sudah berada dalam dekapannya.

**DUAKKKHH ~**

Suara itu berasal dari debum tubuh Kibum yang jatuh bertegur sapa dengan lantai . Bibir merahnya meluncurkan ringisan saat ia mulai beranjak bangun dari posisi jatuhnya. Kibum yakin tulang belakangnya mengalami cedera akibat bagian belakang tubuhnya terlebih dulu menyapa lantai.

Selagi tangan kanannya mengusap pinggangnya, Kibum menyandarkan tubuhnya pada rak lemari. Tanpa disangka, ada beberapa buku yang jatuh akibat kecerobohannya.

" Huhh.. Bagaimana aku bisa bekerja jika pinggangku sakit," gerutu Kibum sembari mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya yang terasa nyeri. Langkah kakinya sedikit tertatih untuk berjalan keluar dari ruangan tanpa sempat merapikan buku yang jatuh berserakan.

.

.

.

Kibum memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja meski ia lebih sering duduk di balik meja kasir. Yah, dengan kondisi pinggangnya yang masih terasa nyeri hingga membuat gerakannya terhambat. Kibum membiarkan Ryeowook dan Shindong menggantikan pekerjaannya. Lagipula hanya untuk satu hari saja.

" Kibummie, masih sakit ?" Sang koki cantik berjalan mendekati Kibum yang duduk mengisi kursi di balik meja kasir.

" Gwenchana. Nanti pasti sembuh, Sungminnie ~" Kibum menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya meski sebenarnya ia sedang mati-matian menahan rasa sakit di pinggangnya saat ini.

Perbincangan keduanya terpotong oleh kedatangan pria berbadan tambun yang menghampiri meja kasir dengan nafas terengah. Shindong mengusap peluh yang membanjiri seluruh wajahnya.

" Wae ? Bukankah masih ada pesanan yang belum kamu antarkan ke meja pelanggan ?" Sungmin menatap tajam Shindong yang memasang wajah lesu.

" Jinjjayo ? Hahh.. Aku lelah ~~ aigooo ~~" Kibum dan Sungmin saling melempar pandangan ketika melihat bos mereka terus saja mengeluh di depan anak buahnya.

Kibum mengulas senyum tipisnya sebelum beranjak dari kursinya.

" Kibummie, kamu mau kemana ?"

" Tentu saja mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan. Apalagi ?"

Sungmin menghela nafas berat mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya. Sungmin berjalan mengekor di belakang Kibum, sesekali tangannya mengusap bahu Kibum.

Kibum menarik kertas yang tertempel pada meja besi. Membaca deretan kata yang terukir pada kertas tipis.

" Fruit cheese cake and milkshake." Kibum melontarkan deretan kata itu dengan lantang yang disambut gelengan kepala dari Sungmin yang berdiri di belakangnya. Kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya langsung dilesakkan masuk ke dalam kantong apron. Di atas meja juga sudah tersaji pesanan yang ia sebutkan tadi. Tanpa menunggu teriakan dari Shindong, Kibum dengan sedikit menahan nyeri berjalan menuju meja pelanggan.

Kibum berhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya bola mata indahnya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru café mencari meja pelanggan. Sebuah ukiran senyum memikat ditunjukkannya saat objek yang dicarinya sudah berada dalam bidikannya.

" Fruit Cheese cake and milkshake. Selamat menikmati." Usai menyajikan sepotong fruit cheese cake dan milkshake, Kibum tak lupa melemparkan senyum mautnya yang mampu membuat banyak beberapa pasang mata menatap kagum ke arahnya.

" Tidak mau menemaniku, Choi Kibum ?" Baru saja beberapa langkah Kibum berjalan menjauhi meja yang baru saja dihampirinya, langkahnya seketika terhenti. Tidak ada yang salah dengan tawaran yang dilontarkan atau dengan pelafalan namanya. Toh, dia memangsudah resmi menyandang marga nama suaminya, Choi Siwon. Hanya saja penekanan nada dalam pelafalan 'Choi Kibum' terdengar sedikit berbeda dan mengusik telinganya.

Kibum membalikkan badannya sambil mendekap nakas di depan dadanya. Kelopak matanya mengerjap berulang-ulang, mencoba menginspeksi pada pelanggan yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik majalah sport yang dibacanya. Kibum sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mengintip rupa sang pelanggan yang masih saja bersembunyi.

Ketika majalah itu sudah ditutup dan diletakkan di atas meja, Kibum masih saja berdiri dengan wajah herannya.

Pria berkacamata dengan penampilan stylish itu menampakkan senyum tipisnya.

" Duduk dulu, Kibum-sshi." Pria itu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke seberang meja, menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan sang waitress menyanggupi tawarannya.

Kibum diam, ia tidak mengenal sama sekali sang pria asing. Namun akhirnya ia luluh dan duduk pada kursi yang sengaja diperuntukkan bagi dirinya.

" Ah, kamu benar-benar tidak berubah, Kim Kibum." Pria tadi mencoba meraih tangan Kibum yang terkulai di atas meja, namun dengan sigap Kibum menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikannya di bawah meja. Tatapan Kibum berubah menjadi sengit pada pria yang masih setia mengukir senyum di wajahnya.

" Hmm~ Sepertinya Kim Kibum tidak ingat sama sekali. Apa aku perlu mengingatkanmu, eh ?" Kibum semakin heran dengan sikap pria yang duduk di seberang meja.

.

.

.

**Flashback ON ***

Dengan balutan kemeja dan rok sebatas lutut yang memamerkan lekuk tubuh rampingnya, Kim Kibum berjalan seorang diri menyusuri jalanan sepi menuju apartemennya. Selain aktif sebagai mahasiswi di sebuah universitas ternama di Korea, Kibum juga aktif sebagai anggota sebuah organisasi mahasiswa. Tidak heran jika nama Kibum cukup dikenal di kalangan mahasiswa kampusnya. Selain memiliki kepribadian yang baik, Kibum juga memiliki paras cantik ditunjang dengan kemolekan tubuhnya membuat Kibum menarik perhatian. Wajar jika banyak pria di kampusnya menaruh hati padanya. Lagipula Kibum memang belum memiliki kekasih jadi hal yang pantas jika beberapa pria mengajaknya untuk sekedar berkencan.

Sayangnya, setiap ajakan yang diterima Kibum selalu ditolak dengan halus. Alasannya tentu saja Kibum harus fokus pada kuliah dan kegiatan organisasinya yang menyita waktunya. Belum lagi Kibum bekerja part-time di sebuah minimarket dekat apartemen sederhana miliknya. Kondisi keuangan keluarganya yang berada dalam tingkat menengah ke bawah, membuat Kim Kibum tumbuh menjadi sosok yang mau bekerja keras. Kibum hanya hidup seorang diri di apartemennya. Ibunya sudah meninggal saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Ayahnya ? Kibum bahkan tidak mau mengungkit lagi nama ayahnya. Meski ia tau selama hidup bersama bibinya, ayahnya rutin mengirimkan uang bulanan untuk pemenuhan kebutuhannya.

Hingga Kibum menginjak remaja, belum sekalipun ayahnya menampakkan wujudnya di hadapannya. Terakhir kali Kibum melihat ayahnya adalah saat pemakaman ibunya. Setelahnya, pria yang selalu bersikap tegas itu menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

Kibum terus melangkah tegas menyibak keheningan malam. Tidak ada aktifitas di sekitarnya mengingat hari sudah terlalu larut. Salahkan Kibum yang terlalu asyik menikmati kegiatan bersama teman-teman organisasinya. Jika Kibum mau menerima ajakan temannya, mungkin saat ini Kibum tidak akan berjalan seorang diri. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini banyak tindak kejahatan di sekitar apartemennya.

Langkah Kibum terhenti saat melihat sosok bayangan hitam yang terpantul dari lampu trotoar jalan. Kibum bergidik ngeri. Padahal sejak ia keluar dari kampusnya, Kibum sudah dikuntit oleh orang asing tersebut. Namun, gadis cantik itu ternyata terlambat menyadarinya.

Kedua bola mata Kibum membulat sempurna. Tangannya bergerak cepat merapatkan mantel yang membalut tubuhnya. Seiring dengan hembusan yang menerpa tengkuknya, Kibum segera berjalan cepat untuk menghindari sosok yang mengikutinya.

Derap langkah sepatu yang membalut kakinya terdengar berbunyi nyaring menyapa jalanan sepi.

Nafas Kibum tercekat ketika merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkeran lengannya dengan kuat. Sontak saja Kibum langsung membalikkan tubuhnya karena kuatnya tarikan orang asing itu.

" Heii, kenapa harus buru-buru ? Apa kamu tidak mau menemaniku, hmmhh ?" Kibum menahan nafasnya saat suara berat si pria membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Kibum sedikit kesulitan melihat wajah pria asing itu akibat penerangan yang agak remang.

" Le – lepassh AWW – " Kibum memekik keras saat cengkeraman tangan si pria yang melingkupi lengannya semakin erat.

" Bukankah sudah aku katakan untuk menemaniku ?" Pria misterius itu menarik tubuh Kibum semakin merapat. Tangannya yang bebas bergerak mengusap peluh yang mulai mengalir sepanjang garis rahang sang primadona kampus.

Kibum hanya diam, bola matanya bergerak melirik tangan besar yang terasa asing baginya sedang mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya.

Sepintas, Kibum bisa dengan jelas menangkap senyuman lebar yang terukir di wajah sang pria. Sejujurnya senyuman itu terasa sangat luar biasa indah. Bahkan Kibum baru pertama kali melihat senyuman yang begitu mempesona di matanya. Namun dengan sigap, Kibum memejamkan matanya agat tidak jatuh dalam jerat senyuman yang begitu memabukkan.

Si pria yang melihat mangsanya sedang memejamkan matanya erat, semakin menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya. " Terpesona dengan senyumku, chagiii ~?"

Kibum membuka kelopak matanya lebar-lebar ketika merasakan suara si pria teramat dekat dengan wajahnya. Dan benar saja, wajah keduanya hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa inchi.

**DUAKKHH **

Lutut Kibum menghantam kuat bagian vital si pria yang berada di antara kedua kakinya. Si pria menunduk sembari meringis kesakitan. Dengan peluh yang semakin membanjiri tubuhnya, Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari sekuat tenaga sebelum pria kurangajar tadi kembali menangkapnya.

Belum ada 2 menit bagi Kibum untuk menghirup udara bebas, tubuhnya kali ini langsung menghantam dinding bangunan yang dilewatinya. Pria misterius itu mengunci pergerakan Kibum dan menghimpitnya di antara kedua lengannya. Kibum mulai meronta namun sialnya pria tadi malah semakin menekan tubuhnya merapat ke dinding. Sekedar menggerakkan kakinya saja tidak bisa.

" Aish, kenapa harus memakai cara kasar hmm ~~? Bersamaan dengan kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya, pria tadi dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafas hangatnya tepat di daun telinga Kibum. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuh mungil yang berada dalam kungkungannya bergetar hebat. Si pria malah senang jika melihat objeknya ketakutan dengan tekanan yang diberikannya. Hal ini malah akan semakin mempermudah pekerjaannya.

Si pria tadi memiringkan kepalanya, melesakkan kepalanya di antara perpotongan leher dan bahu Kibum.

" Ja – Jangan lakukan ituuuu hiks…" Isakan lirih akhirnya meluncur dari bibir merah milik Kibum karena ia merasakan benda basah yang menempel pada kulit lehernya.

Pria tadi menarik kepalanya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di antara ceruk leher Kibum. Berusaha menghisap kuat aroma tubuh mangsanya yang sangat menggoda. " Apa ? Memangnya aku akan melakukan apa padamu ?"

" Hikss… Aku mo – mohon hiks…"

Seketika kebebasan langsung dirasakan Kibum saat kungkungan pria tadi sudah menjauhinya. Dan kini matanya disuguhi ada pria lain yang sedang memukul 'pria misterius' tadi dengan cara membabi buta. Tubuh Kibum merosot hingga jatuh terduduk, ia terlampau kaget menerima semua kejadian buruk yang dalam satu kedipan mata.

Selama beberapa saat Kibum hanya diam sembari menatap hampa baku hantam yang ada di depan matanya. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan satu pun anggota tubuhnya meski otaknya sudah memberikan perintah.

Sebuah uluran tangan dapat dilihat Kibum di depan wajahnya yang masih diselimuti rasa takut.

" Hiksss… Lepaskan aku hikss… Aku mohon ~~" Kibum menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia terlampau takut untuk kembali merasakan sentuhan 'pria misterius' tadi. Namun hal aneh dirasakan Kibum saat pucuk kepalanya disentuh dengan cara yang teramat lembut. Sentuhan yang sejujurnya terasa menghangatkan tubuhnya.

" Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Suara ini, suara ini berbeda dengan suara 'pria misterius' tadi. Kibum dengan segenap keberaniannya mendongakkan kepalanya dan berani menatap langsung sepasang iris mata yang sedang memandangnya.

Seolah tersihir dengan tatapan matanya, Kibum hanya mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan tubuh gemetarnya berada dalam dekapan hangat pria yang menyelamatkan nyawanya.

" **Choi Siwon imnida."**

Flashback OFF*

.

.

.

" Aku tidak percaya ucapanmu." Kibum mendesis pelan dan hendak beranjak meninggalkan kursi yang dihuninya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia sedari tadi diam membiarkan pria yang ada di seberang meja terus berceloteh. Dan memang benar, semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya tentang kejadian beberapa tahun lalu pernah dialaminya.

" Kamu pikir aku sedang mengarang cerita, Kibum-sshi ?" Pria tadi melepas kacamata yang menyembunyikan kelereng hitamnya. Lalu ia mengukir senyum. Ya, senyum yang membuat Kibum terpaku dalam diamnya. Karena senyuman yang sedang diukir pria itu sama dengan senyuman 'pria misterius' yang berada di masa lalunya.

Pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan kembali mengukir senyuman lebarnya. " Ne, aku adalah pria yang ada di masa lalumu."

" Lalu untuk apa kamu menemuiku ? Aku sudah menikah." Kibum melempar deathglarenya.

Tawa renyah langsung menyapa gendang telinga Kibum. " Bahkan aku tau jika kamu menikah dengan si 'pria malaikat'."

" Apa maksudmu ?" Kibum sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan si pria tadi. Rasa tidak suka menyeruak memenuhi dadanya. Dan nyatanya memang Kibum menikah dengan 'pria malaikat' dan pria itu tentu saja Choi Siwon.

" Ternyata wanita secantik dirimu sangat mudah dibodohi. Jika tau begitu, lebih baik aku menolak taruhan Siwon di masa lalu. Lebih baik aku yang menikahimu. Dan aku dengar – ." Sejenak ia menghentikan ucapannya. Matanya bergerak menelusuri wajah cantik Kibum. " Kamu sangat memuaskan di atas ranjang." Senyum kemenangan tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

Wajah Kibum bersemu merah mendengar lontaran ucapan yang terakhir ia dengar. Siwon memang sering memujinya ketika bermain di 'atas ranjang'. Tapi bagaimana 'pria misterius' tadi mengetahui semuanya ? Kibum kembali diam. Mencerna kembali ucapan yang ditangkapnya.

" Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi ? Taruhan apa ?"

" kk ~ Aku sangat senang dengan dengan pertanyaanmu. Aih, seandainya dulu aku menolak tantangan Siwon, pasti margamu bukan Choi tapi Lee. Lee Kibum ? Bahkan Lee Kibum terdengar lebih bagus."

Pria tadi terus mengoceh tanpa memerdulikan raut wajah wanita dengan apron yang menghiasi baju kerjanya. " Jawab pertanyaanku." Kibum mencengkeram erat apron yang dipakainya.

" Ya, dulu aku dan Siwon bertaruh untuk mendapatkanmu. Dan aku tidak menyangka jika Siwon begitu mudah mendapatkan wanita cantik dan pendiam sepertimu. Hah.. Aku bahkan harus merelakan mobil Ferrari milikku karena kalah bertaruh."

Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan amarah yang meletup di dalam dadanya. Kepalanya terus mencerna setiap untaian kata yang didengarnya. Rasa bingung, kaget, kecewa, marah, dan malu semua bercampur menjadi satu. Seolah sedang mengaduk perasaannya.

" Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi lain waktu, Kibum-sshi."

Kibum masih diam. Mencoba memendam rasa sesak yang begitu menyiksanya saat ini. Si pria tadi menyeruput milkshake yang dipesannya dan mengenakan kembali kacamata hitamnya.

" **Lee Donghae imnida.**"

.

.

.

Kibum tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Usai mendapatkan kenyataan yang mengejutkan tadi ditambah kedatangan 'pria misterius' di masa lalunya, Kibum lebih banyak diam dan memasang wajah lesu. Bulir air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata terasa sulit untuk menetes keluar.

Usai memastikan Minho terlelap dalam tidurnya, Kibum merangkak masuk ke dalam selimut tebalnya. Menenggelamkan tubuh gemetarnya di balik selimut. Jika benar suaminya – Choi Siwon – melakukan taruhan di masalalu dengan pria bernama Lee Donghae tadi, itu sama halnya pernikahan yang dijalaninya selama ini hanya pura-pura.

Kibum segera memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Kibum yakin suaminya baru saja pulang kerja. Namun ia enggan menyambutnya. Perasaannya masih terlalu kacau dan ingin menenangkan diri. Kibum ingin mencari kebenaran dari ucapan Donghae. Ia tidak mau tersulut api curiga lagi.

" Jaljayo, chagi." Kecupan hangat dilayangkan Siwon di dahi istrinya sebelum pria bertubuh kekar itu ikut menenggelamkan diri di balik selimut.

Sementara Kibum mati-matian menahan kantuknya akibat pikirannya yang terus berkecamuk hebat. Membiarkan malam sunyi melingkupi jiwanya.

**_TBC_**

Annyeong, FF ini comeback setelah 4 bulan hiatus *dilempar cobek sama readers*

Maaf ya ngarettt – reettt hehe… Author males ngetik dan kehilangan inspirasi ngetik *sembunyi di belakang Kibum*

Mungkin chapter ini agak aneh ? Author sih emang bingung mau ngetik pake plot yang kayak gimana. Soalnya agak hang sama ide awal pembuatan FF ini. Mianhae yaaaa…. *BOW*

Mianhae lagi, author belum bisa ngasih review corner. Ini aja author lagi sibuk ngerjain tugas kuliah hhehe ~~

**Thanks To : **

**HANA | Little Fishy8694 | Kinanthi | Sibum shipper | Hyuni-Kang | Kazuma B'tomat | Shofiy Nurlatief Siti Afifah | Jung Jae Kyo | RistaMbum | Nina Snowon | Soldier of Light | Clouds54 | Kim Kwang Eun | Fireworks | Chorheya | Y | nana | Ichigobumchan | anin wonkyushipper | farchanie01| bumhanyuk | zakurafrezee | Shippo Baby Yunjae | Oryzasativa | yolyol | EvilKyung | ShippoChan | Resza mochi | Ichank Ronanur | kikihanni | guest | mutiara | winda1004 | lala13 | caxiebum | Lil'cute Bear | Kim ji yeon | Choi bila | Choikyuhae | XiahticLie | rikha-chan | XYlionite | LuvSiBum | Kim yoonhe |**

Terimakasih untuk semua reviewer dari chapter 1 dan 2. Makasih udah mampir baca. hehe….

Follow author on twitter : **dee_snowyworld**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini pikiran Kibum dipenuhi dengan ucapan-ucapan yang Lee Donghae kemukakan mengenai suaminya. Si pria di masa lalunya kembali untuk mengungkap kembali kejadian yang hampir merenggut masa depannya. Tapi untuk apa Donghae membeberkan itu semua ? Jikapun benar Choi Siwon melakukan taruhan dengan Lee Donghae untuk mendapatkannya, itu sudah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sekarang ia sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak yang lucu, hasil pernikahannya dengan ' si pria malaikat '. Bisa dipastikan Siwon mencintai Kibum. Tidak mungkin pria seromantis dan baik hati seperti Siwon akan mempermainkan ikatan suci yang disahkan dihadapan Tuhan.

" Kibummie !" Kibum terlonjak kaget dari lamunannya saat bahunya ditepuk sedikit keras. Segera saja kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sungmin sudah memasang wajah menyelidiknya.

" Minnie-ya ~ Wae ?" Tangannya yang meremas kain kering yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan permukaan meja.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya, meraih kedua tangan sahabatnya yang mengepal erat. " Temani aku fitting gaun pengantin, ne." Kedua bunny eyesnya menatap Kibum dengan tatapan penuh harap. Selalu saja begini. Dan Kibum tidak akan bisa menolak jika Lee Sungmin mulai memasang wajah memelasnya.

Diiringi helaan nafas panjangnya, Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya mantap sebagai tanda menyanggupi permintaan sang sahabat. Sungmin meloncat girang dan menghambur memeluk tubuh Kibum dengan begitu erat.

" Gomawooo ~ Aku akan menghubungi Kyuhyun agar tidak mengirim halmeoninya yang cerewet itu." Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan Kibum sambil terus bergumam tak jelas. Kibum turut mengukir segaris senyuman melihat sahabatnya akan segera menikah dan membangun masa depan, sama sepertinya dulu.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum kembali memutar tubuhnya. Setidaknya ia harus melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan permukaan meja dari noda bekas ceceran minuman atau makanan. Kebersihan menjadi prioritas utama di café yang dibangun oleh Shindong. Tak mengherankan jika banyak pelanggan yang sering berkunjung di café mungil itu.

Gerakan tangan kanannya yang mengusapkan kain kering di atas permukaan meja yang terbuat dari kayu terhenti saat mendengar suara sapaan, tentunya yang tertuju padanya.

" Choi Kibum." Sang waitress menatap kesal sosok Lee Donghae yang sudah mengisi salah satu kursi yang menghiasi meja yang tengah ia bersihkan. Pria dengan penampilan modis itu lalu melempar senyum lebarnya. Bahkan ketika menebar senyuman mautnya, tidak nampak sedikitpun jika pria yang duduk di depannya memiliki kepribadian yang mengerikan.

" Ada urusan apa ?" Kibum menyahut sapaan Donghae dengan ketus. Kain yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya ia hempaskan di atas meja. Donghae tersenyum tertahan melihat sikap Kibum ketika mengekspresikan rasa ketidaksukaan atas kehadirannya.

" Calm down, Nyonya Choi yang terhormat," Donghae berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung di antara dirinya dengan Kibum. Kedua tangannya diangkat di depan dadanya, mencoba memberikan penjelasan pada si wanita cantik. " Ini café kan ? Apa aku tidak boleh datang kemari ? Ck .. Padahal aku dengar waitress di café ini sangat ramah, terutama Kim ahh Choi Kibum."

Kibum merogoh saku kemejanya, mengeluarkan note kecil serta sebuah pulpen. " Baiklah. Tuan mau memesan sesuatu ?" Kibum berusaha memperlakukan Donghae layaknya pelanggan yang sering berkunjung ke café. Menarik segaris lengkungan yang menghiasi bibirnya meski dengan ketidakrelaan.

" Iced chocolate dan waffle."

Selesai mencatat pesanan yang diinginkan Donghae, Kibum bergegas membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menuju pantry. Menyobek selembar kertas yang melampirkan pesanan lalu menempelkannya di sebuah palang besi.

" Iced chocolate dan waffle, Min," teriak Kibum agak keras. Moodnya memburuk semenjak kedatangan tamu tak diundang. Jika manusia tak tau diri macam Lee Donghae terus menguntit gerakannya sepanjang hari di café, bisa dipastikan tidak akan ada senyuman manis yang terpasang di bibir merahnya. Kain putih – yang biasa ia gunakan membersihkan meja – diremasnya kasar sembari menggeram.

" Ne, Bummie," terdengar sahutan dari Sungmin yang sibuk menggerakkan tangannya di balik meja dapur.

10 menit berlalu….

Sungmin meletakkan pesanan yang diteriakkan Kibum di atas meja. " Apa pelanggan mengganggumu lagi, Kibummie ?" Tangan ramping Sungmin bergerak membersihkan ceceran cokelat cair yang tertinggal di tepian piring dengan sebuah tissue bersih. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tanpa sedikitpun menggerakkan bibirnya.

Semua orang di café sudah paham jika Kibum sering menjadi sasaran usil pelanggan, terutama pelanggan namja yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain selain 'cuci mata'. Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja jika kedua waitress yang bekerja di café milik Shindong berwajah cantik, sehingga mampu menarik pelanggan dari kalangan namja. Syukurnya, kedua waitress cantik tadi sudah memiliki stutus sebagai seorang istri. Hanya Sungmin seorang yang masih belum memastikan statusnya dengan sang pengacara muda, Cho Kyuhyun. Setidaknya dalam waktu dekat, sang koki akan menyandang status sebagai Nyonya Cho.

" Pesanan siap. Cepat antarkan…" Sungmin menggeser nampan berisi pesanan dari Donghae didepan Kibum. Sungmin segera kembali ke dapur karena Ryeowook baru saja menempelkan kertas berisi daftar pesanan pengunjung lain.

Kibum menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya berjalan santai menuju meja yang dihuni Donghae.

" " Iced chocolate dan waffle. Selamat menikmati…" ucap Kibum pelan – sambil berusaha menahan ledakan emosinya saat melihat tatapan Donghae yang sedang menggodanya –.

ARGHHTT ! Seandainya Kibum bisa dan leluasa meluapkan emosinya, sudah pasti nampan yang digenggamnya melayang menyentuh kepala Donghae yang terus mengumbar senyum padanya. Tanpa memerdulikan tatapan Donghae, Kibum segera menghampiri meja yang tepat berada di belakang Donghae. Jemarinya menari di atas note kecil, mencatat pesanan si pelanggan.

.

.

.

Sesuai janjinya beberapa hari yang lalu, Kibum memenuhi janjinya untuk menemani sahabatnya fitting gaun pengantin. Mereka sepakat memilih hari minggu agar tidak mengganggu pekerjaan mereka. Sungmin dan Kibum merasa tidak enak jika harus ijin setengah hari atau bahkan ijin seharian penuh. Bisa jadi pelayanan di café terganggu. Jadi, keduanya sepakat memilih hari libur sebagai saat yang tepat untuk pergi ke butik.

Kibum terus menggenggam tangan mungil Minho, menyalurkan kehangatan melalui genggaman tangan mereka. Meski sudah dilapisi dengan sarung tangan sekalipun, tusukan udara saat musim dingin sangat mudah menyerang daya tahan tubuh bocah seusia Minho. Lagipula kondisi jalanan agak ramai jadi sebagai sosok eomma yang baik, Kibum tidak akan berada jauh dari anaknya.

Berbeda dengan eommanya yang seringkali menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengamati kondisi buah hatinya. Choi Minho malah asyik melompat sambil terus mengoceh. Tidak heran banyak pasang mata yang ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Minho. Sesekali bocah bermata besar itu akan menghentakkan kedua kakinya yang dibalut boots di atas jalanan yang tertutup salju. Atau menyapa pejalan kaki yang menatap kearahnya. Tanpa keduanya sadari, langkah kaki mereka sudah terhenti tepat di sebuah bangunan butik yang menjulang tinggi.

" Eomma ~~ Apa appa ada didalam ?" Pertanyaan polos anaknya membuat yeoja cantik itu mendengus kesal. Harusnya hari ini Choi Siwon – yang menyandang status sebagai suaminya – mengantarkannya ke butik. Tapi beberapa menit sebelum berangkat, namja tampan itu beralasan mendapat telepon dari kliennya. Akhirnya, rencana awal yang sudah disusun Kibum gagal. Akhir pekan seharusnya bisa dimanfaatkan oleh Siwon untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Minho. Jika sosok sang kepala keluarga jarang menampakkan diri di rumah, itu artinya keberadaannya didalam rumah yang ia huni tidak akan pernah dianggap.

Tangannya yang masih dibalut sarung tangan mengusap puncak kepala Minho pelan. Hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat Minho merindukan sosok appanya. " Appa sedang rapat di gedung yang tinggi itu, chagi ~~" ucapnya pelan sembari menunjuk sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang berada jauh dari pandangan matanya.

" Unggg ~~" Bibir Minho mengerucut lucu lalu mencoba mengikuti gerakan tangan eommanya yang menunjuk sebuah arah. Sayangnya, tubuh kecilnya tidak bisa menjangkau apa yang orang dewasa lihat. Salahkan tubuhnya yang tingginya hanya sebatas pinggang orang dewasa. " Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun eomma… mmm ~~~" Bocah itu masih belum menyerah. Kedua kakinya berjinjit sambil terus mengintip.

Kibum terkekeh geli melihat sifat menggemaskan buah hatinya. " Untuk itu… Minho cepat besar. Agar bisa melihat gedung-gedung tinggi, ne."

" ARRASEO ! Choi Minho pasti bisa. Fighting !" geram bocah itu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya yang nampak serius.

" Nah, jika Minho ingin cepat besar, sering-sering makan sayur."

Raut wajah penuh semangat yang diumbar Minho seketika sirna saat mendengar ucapan eommanya. Ugh ! Bocah itu amat membenci benda dengan aneka macam warna yang sering disodorkan eommanya setiap sarapan pagi dan makan malam. Bahkan Park adjumma sering membentaknya karena tidak mau menyuapkan satu sendok sayur kedalam mulutnya.

" Minho tidak suka sayur, eomma ~~~" Membayangkan satu suap sayur melewati tenggorokannya saja sudah membuat perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk.

" Ya ~~~" Dua jemari tangan Kibum mencubit pelan hidung Minho. " Tadi pagi kamu sarapan dengan sayuran juga loh, chagiii ~~~"

Mata bulatnya tertegun. Kedua telapak tangannya meraba permukaan perutnya. " Sa – sayur ?"

Kibum mengangguk pelan sembari mengulas senyuman indah di bibir merahnya. " Kajja,,, Minnie adjumma sudah menunggu didalam." Kibum kembali mengulurkan tangannya didepan wajah Minho lalu menggandengnya masuk ke dalam butik.

Kedatangannya langsung disambut 2 pegawai yeoja yang duduk di balik meja resepsionis. Tanpa menunggu lama, Kibum langsung digiring seorang pegawai menuju fitting room. Ternyata Sungmin sengaja memberitahu pegawai butik agar langsung mengantarkan temannya menuju fitting room.

Dan ketika pintu berwarna putih terang itu terbuka lebar – setelah sang pegawai mengetuk daun pintu terlebih dulu –, Minho langsung berlari menghambur memeluk Sungmin yang sedang mematut diri di depan sebuah cermin besar. Balutan gaun pengantin yang menjuntai membuat tubuhnya terlihat sempurna. Kulit tubuhnya yang halus terlihat lebih bersinar dengan gaun yang dibubuhi kristal swarovsky. Binar bahagia juga tertangkap jelas dari raut wajah Sungmin. Segaris senyuman tak pernah luput dari bibir plumpnya.

" Bummieee ~~" pekiknya setengah tertahan saat gerakan tubuhnya yang akan menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya langsung dihalau sang designer.

" Minnie ! Sudah berapa kali aku katakan. Jangan banyak bergerak. Aish… Berapa tadi ukuran pinggangmu ~~" gerutu seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan tatanan rambut digelung asal. Tubuhnya kembali merunduk untuk mengukur lagi ukuran pinggang Sungmin. Setelah memastikan ukuran pinggang Sungmin, sang asisten designer yang berdiri tak jauh dari sang calon pengantin terlihat sibuk mencatat di sebuah note kecil.

" Baiklah. Kalian bicara saja dulu. Aku akan memastikan bahan tambahan untuk gaun pengantinmu pada bagian produksi," ucap sang designer yang sering dipanggil Go Ara. Ia langsung berjalan melewati Kibum yang masih berdiri didepan pintu, tak lupa melemparkan senyum hangat kepada pengunjung butiknya. Sang asisten designer mengekor di belakang sambil terus membaca apa yang tertulis pada notenya.

.

.

.

" Minnie adjumma ~~~ yeppoo ~~~" goda Minho sambil terus berkedip imut. Tubuh mungilnya memaksa untuk berdiri menyela diantara Sungmin dan Kibum.

" Minho-ah ! Benarkah adjumma cantik ?" Sungmin terpaksa harus menahan pegal di kakinya karena gaun yang sedang dipakainya belum sepenuhnya selesai dikerjakan. Jadi, ia harus ekstra hati-hati agar gaun yang akan dikenakan saat sumpah setia nanti tidak rusak.

" Ne." Kedua ibu jari tangan Minho terangkat didepan wajahnya. Mengisyaratkan jika apa yang telah diucapkannya tidak bohong.

Kedua yeoja dewasa itu hanya bisa tertawa terbahak melihat tingkah menggemaskan bocah keturunan Choi itu. Pesona yang memancar dari dalam dirinya tak bisa dielakkan ada unsur gen Choi Siwon yang melekat ditubuhnya.

" Kyuhyun tidak ikut fitting ?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya bosan. " Dia sedang menangani masalah kliennya yang akan disidangkan lusa."

" Suamiku juga. Padahal hari ini aku berniat mengajak Minho membeli sweater."

" Biarkan saja. Memang sudah tugas para namja untuk mencari nafkah," seloroh Sungmin. Meski terkesan sedang bercanda, Kibum bisa menangkap gurat kekecewaan dai perubahan mimik wajah sahabatnya. Setiap calon pengantin pasti ingin semua hal menjelang pernikahannya tertata rapi dan tidak ada cacat sedikitpun. Sayangnya, kesibukan Kyuhyun sebagai pengaca membuatnya mengabaikan urusan fitting pakaian yang akan dikenakannya saat pengucapan janji suci dihadapan Tuhan nantinya.

" Oh ya, tadi Wookie sudah mencoba gaunnya. Sekarang giliranmu, Kibummie ~~"

Sungmin lalu memanggil seorang pegawai yang kebetulan sedang lewat didepan fitting room. Dan menyuruh untuk membawakan gaun yang sengaja ia siapkan untuk sahabatnya saat pernikahannya nanti.

" Gaun ? Gaun apa, Minnie ?"

" Kamu akan segera tau nantinya ~~" Sungmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Minho yang berjongkok didepannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pegawai menenteng sebuah gaun putih dan menggantungkannya di dekat cermin besar. Kibum menatap kagum dengan rancangan gaun yang langsung menarik matanya saat pertama melihatnya. Ia kembali mengingat kenangan indahnya bersama Siwon saat mengucapkan janji suci dihadapan Tuhan.

" Nah.. " Sungmin meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu sahabatnya lalu mendorongnya mendekati cermin. " Coba dulu gaunnya. Pasti pas untuk tubuh seksimu, Nyonya Choi."

Sebelum Kibum melemparkan protes, Sungmin langsung memberikan kepada pegawai butik untuk menarik tirai ruangan khusus untuk berganti baju.

" Minho-ah ! Mau permen ?" bisik Sungmin pelan.

Minho langsung berjalan mendekati Sungmin sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

" Kajja… Adjumma punya banyak ~~" Minho meraih uluran tangan Sungmin lalu berjalan keluar dari fitting room.

.

.

.

" Min… Aku rasa gaunnya tidak cocok untukku ?" seru Kibum saat melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin. Ia merasa gaun yang dipilihkan Sungmin terlalu berlebihan. Sebaiknya ia mengenakan gaun miliknya saat datang ke pernikahan sahabat baiknya.

Kibum terus melihat balutan gaun yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sejujurnya ia menyukainya tapi biaya yang dikeluarkan Sungmin untuk membelikannya gaun pasti membuat anggaran biaya pernikahannya membengkak.

" Min …. " serunya lagi saat sahutannya tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Masih dengan mengenakan gaun, tangan kurus Kibum segera menyibak tirai.

" Min, aku ti – Donghae !" Kedua kelopak mata Kibum terbelalak lebar saat melihat namja yang akhir-akhir ini mengunjungi tempatnya bekerja, kini duduk santai di sebuah sofa yang disediakan didalam fitting room.

Kedua tangan Donghae langsung memberikan tepukan keras begitu Kibum keluar. Matanya berbinar cerah saat melihat yeoja cantik yang berdiri mematung – tak jauh dari posisi duduknya sekarang –. Sungguh cantik untuk yeoja yang sudah cukup lama membina kehidupan rumah tangga. Dan gaun yang melekat di tubuh Kibum malah membuat kesempurnaan tubuhnya semakin menonjol.

" Sempurna !" Donghae beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Kibum. Matanya menatap lekat wajah memesona istri dari Siwon. Wajah yang tak pernah berubah semenjak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kibum.

" Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, huh ?" gertak Kibum. Ia masih mencoba menahan ledakan amarahnya ketika jemari tangan Donghae meraba punggungnya yang terbuka. Ya, karena gaun yang dikenakan Kibum saat ini cenderung menonjolkan keindahan punggungnya.

Donghae dengan balutan jas hitam yang membuatnya selalu nampak menawan, memaksa Kibum untuk membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia lalu berdiri berdampingan dengan Kibum hingga bisa melihat pantulan dari cermin. " Aku menggantikan peran suamimu," jawabnya enteng.

" Jangan bicara bodoh."

" Siapa yang bodoh ? Perusahaan memberlakukan aturan ketat. Tidak akan ada rapat atau pertemuan dengan klien di hari libur." Namja tampan itu membetulkan dasi yang membelit krah kemejanya lalu melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Kibum. " Kamu terlalu polos,Kibummie."

.

.

.

Mata keduanya saling bertemu pandang untuk kesekian kalinya. Tidak ada yang mau membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara. Setidaknya menghilangkan kecanggungan yang sejak awal sudah menyelimuti ruangan Siwon. Semenjak kemuculan Lee Donghae kedalam ruangannya, semua kegiatannya yang sudah lama ia susun tertunda untuk sementara waktu. Ia juga masih dalam kondisi terkejut saat suara ketukan menyapa daun pintu ruangannya.

Sudah sejak lama Choi Siwon dan Lee Donghae bersahabat. Hingga suatu hari, kecantikan Kibum tertangkap oleh indera penglihatan sepasang sahabat tersebut. Lalu muncullah ide gila yang sebenarnya diusulkan Donghae. Dan yang kalah harus memberikan barang berharganya sebagai hadiah untuk sang pemenang.

Siwon sudah lama tidak melakukan komunikasi dengan namja bermarga Lee itu, akibat kehilangan jejaknya sejak kejadian malam itu. Sosok sahabat baiknya langsung hilang saat Siwon akan memberikan kartu undangan pernikahannya dengan Kibum.

Tapi… Setelah beberapa tahun terlewati, Donghae kembali muncul secara tiba-tiba di ruangannya. Bahkan tidak memberikan kabar apapun. Yang membuat Siwon heran adalah Donghae bisa memasuki perusahaannya tanpa ada masalah. Padahal saat ini hari libur dan semua ruangan di perusahaan lengang, tak berpenghuni. Bisa dipastikan pihak keamanan perusahaan selalu menutup pintu masuk perusahaan jika bukan hari efektif kerja.

" Sepertinya kamu tidak suka kedatanganku, Choi Siwon ?" Donghae sedikit memundurkan kursinya lalu menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas meja kerja sahabatnya. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan tatapan risih Siwon dengan perilaku tidak sopannya.

" Bagaimana kamu bisa masuk ke gedung ini, Hae ?"

" Oh, jadi ini caramu menyambut sahabat lamamu ?" Ia lalu menurunkan kakinya yang bertumpu di atas meja dan mencondongkan tubuhnya – mendekati Siwon – yang ada di seberang meja.

" Selamat datang di Seoul, Lee Donghae. Dan aku pikir hubungan kita renggang sejak aku mendapatkan Kim Kibum, bukan ?" Wajah Siwon kini mulai menampakkan sosok aslinya. Seringaian terpasang di bibir tipisnya.

" Hah… Sambutanmu tidak menarik, Tuan Choi. Dan sepertinya kamu sedang sibuk dengan klien istimewamu." Kedua kakinya yang dibalut sepatu kulit menapaki lantai ruangan dan berhenti tepat di tepian jendela. Matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke luar, pemandangan kota Seoul dari ketinggian memang terlihat indah.

Tangan kanannya terulur kedepan, menyentuhkan ujung jemarinya pada permukaan jendela. " Aku pamit." Beberapa detik setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, tangan Donghae bergerak menyibak tirai yang ada di dekatnya. Di balik tirai jendela nampak seorang yeoja dengan pakaian setengah telanjang sedang bersembunyi.

Siwon meremas tepian kursinya saat melihat ulahnya didalam ruangan mampu terdeteksi sahabat lamanya. Nampaknya Donghae teramat hafal dengan setiap gerak-gerik dan tabiat asli Choi Siwon.

" Ups… Aku tidak sengaja, Choi."

" Katakan apa maumu, Tuan Lee ?" Siwon berlari menahan langkah Donghae yang sudah berada di dekat pintu ruangannya.

" Tidak ada," sahutnya cepat lalu menepuk kasar tangan Siwon yang mencengkeram lengannya.

Masih ada banyak pertanyaan yang terngiang di otak Siwon mengenai kembalinya Donghae yang mendadak. Tapi ia cukup yakin jika sahabatnya itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang belum mampu ia ketahui.

Di sisi lain, kembalinya Donghae akan mempersulitnya. Semua sisi buruk yang selama ini tersimpan rapi bisa saja terkuak dengan munculnya namja yang berasal dari Mokpo itu.

** _TBC_**

.

.

.

Hahh… FF ini terakhir update urrrmmm ~~ 26 September 2012. Beberapa bulan yang lalu xoxo… Agak lama update soalnya bingung mau nentuin karakter tokoh. Banyak yang pengen SiBum happy ending, sedangkan akhir-akhir ini saya pengen SiBum broken, pisah, tidak bersatu, pokoknya tidak boleh bahagia #dijambakSiBumShippers ^^

Akhirnya setelah melului perenungan panjang sambil liat Running Man ==', saya memutuskan untuk merahasiakan alur ceritanya hehehe… Pokoknya ditunggu aja… Pasti nanti kalian bakalan gregetan pengen cakar Siwon dan Kibum lol ^^

" Ki – Kibummieee…." Tiba-tiba suara berat itu menyerukan nama sang yeoja yang tengah terduduk sendirian mengisi kekosongan rumah. Langkah kakinya terus menapak masuk kedalam rumah dan matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Hingga matanya tertumbuk pada satu titik dimana seorang yeoja yang dicarinya tengah terduduk lesu di sudut ruangan.

Seolah memiliki suntikan tenaga setelah melihat sosok pujaan hatinya, namja tinggi itu berlari menghampirinya dan langsung meraih tubuh mungil itu kedalam kedapannya.

" YA ! Choi Minho ! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, huh ? Peranmu di FF ini sebagai anak dari Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum." Choi Siwon bergegas menuruni anak tangga dan langsung menarik tubuh Kibum menjauh dari pelukan Minho.

" M – Mwo ? Aish,,, Kenapa aku selalu mendapat peran sebagai anak kalian, huh ? Bukankah pasangan MinBum juga cocok T_T."

" Authornya seorang SiBum shippers, Minho-ah ~" bisik Kibum lirih.

" Tapi aku dengar authornya juga suka MinBum. Bukankah dulu author Snowysmiles pernah membuat FF dengan pair ChangBum ? Ck! Aku akan protes. Aku juga ingin dipasangkan dengan Kibum huweeeee ~~~"

" Aish, jinjja ?" Siwon melirik Kibum yang menundukkan kepalanya. " Apa saja yang kamu lakukan dengan Changmin di FF itu, hum ?"

" Tidak ada,"sahutnya lirih, hampir tak terdengar.

" Akhir ceritanya bahagia ?"

" Umm … Ummm …" Kibum masih diam sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

" Apa yang dilakukan Changmin di FF itu ?"

" Aku mencium bibirnya, hyung huweeee ~~ Bibir Bummie manis kkk ~~~" sahut sosok yang tengah menjadi bahan pembicaraan Siwon – Kibum. Bibirnya mengulas cengiran lebar sebelum akhirnya matanya berkedip manja kearah Kibum.

" YA ! Aku tidak akan membiarkan ada pair lain, hanya SIBUM !" seru Siwon dengan wajah berapi-api.

" Hyung, aku dan Kibum akan menjadi pasangan lagi di FF selanjutnya. Author sudah memberitahuku judul FFnya dan disana aku bisa bermanja-manja dengan Kibummie kkk ~~" goda Changmin lagi sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Takut jika Siwon menghajarnya.

" Aku ingin menghajar author sialan yang memasangkan Kibum-ku dengan Changmin grrrhhh ~~~"

AAAAAA ~~ Kenapa semua orang bersikap sadis ? Heeee ~~ kenapa banyak readers yang ngambek juga di kotak review FF Complicated T_T

**LEAVE UR REVIEW ! hug hug hug ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

Jemari langsingnya menelusuri permukaan wajah tampan suaminya yang sudah terlelap dalam buaian alam mimpi. Rasanya begitu sulit mempercayai ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir namja bernama Lee Donghae itu. Bagaimana mungkin namja yang sudah setia berada disisinya selama 5 tahun ini hanya mempermainkan ikatan suci dihadapan Tuhan ? Wajah penuh wibawanya membuat hati kecil Kibum memberontak. Ia tidak ingin menggubris kata-kata Donghae yang berkecamuk dalam tempurung kepalanya.

Ketidakhadiran Siwon dalam masa tumbuh kembang Minho tidak bisa dijadikan acuan jika suaminya terindikasi memiliki skandal dengan wanita lain. Justru karena peran kepala keluarga yang ditanggung Siwon, membuat suaminya bekerja keras. Membangun karir dari posisi terendah hingga mencapai puncak karirnya seperti sekarang ini. Embel-embel marga keluarga Choi yang tersemat didepan namanya membuat Siwon berada dalam bayangan kekuasaan keluarganya. Secara psikologis, Siwon lebih merasa terbebani serta berusaha membungkam bibir orang yang mencibir kemampuannya. Ia memiliki ambisi dan tidak ingin mengalami kegagalan.

Kibum paham betul watak suaminya, belahan jiwanya, dan juga malaikat hidupnya. Sosok tegas dan penuh wibawa yang suaminya tekankan ketika berada di lingkungan kerja, tidak akan terbawa ketika berada di rumahnya. Rumah adalah area khusus untuk urusan pribadinya, tidak aka nada pembicaraan yang mengarahkannya pada pekerjaannya. Lebih dari 10 jam Siwon menghabiskan waktunya dengan pekerjaannya. Seringkali pekerjaannya merebut waktu yang sengaja ia sisihkan untuk keluarga kecilnya. Namun, Siwon selalu menekankan jika keluarga adalah prioritasnya. Semua jerih payah kerjanya akan ia persembahkan untuk istri dan buah hatinya.

Ujung ibu jarinya menekan pelan bibir tipis Siwon yang terkatup rapat. Permukaan bibir lembut yang selalu membuatnya tergoda untuk menyentuhnya. Pipi Kibum bersemu merah ketika lintasan memori ketika bibirnya memagut lembut bibir suaminya. Dirinya selalu merindukan kecupan hangat dari sang suami.

Kibum menarik ujung ibu jarinya yang menempel pada permukaan bibir Siwon, melesakkannya kedalam selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher. Oh jangan lupakan sengatan hawa dingin ketika malam menyapa. Kehangatan seketika menyelimuti tubuh mungil Kibum jika ia berbaring dibawah selimut yang sama dengan suaminya. Hawa tubuh Siwon akan dengan mudah menyengatnya.

Sebelum benar-benar memejamkan sepasang kelopak matanya, Kibum memekik tertahan saat tangan besar Siwon – yang melingkari pinggangnya – menariknya semakin rapat. Hingga menyebabkan ujung hidung Kibum menabrak dada bidang suaminya.

"Kenapa belum tidur, Kibummie ?" Suara berat Siwon memecah kesunyian ruang kamar yang dihuni keduanya. Membiarkan suara derit kaki ranjang menyeruak ketika tubuh besar Siwon memperbaiki posisi tidurnya.

Kibum menggerakkan telapak tangan kanannya yang menempel pada dada suaminya. Kelima jari tangannya mengusap baju hangat yang membalut tubuh kekar Siwon hingga menukik turun, menjelajahi perut berotot itu lalu mengakhirinya dengan usapan pada punggung suaminya. "Aku kedinginan," sahutnya ringan sembari membenamkan seluruh wajahnya pada dekapan hangat suaminya. Hidungnya mengendus aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh sempurna sang suami.

Wajah Kibum terangkat saat ibu jari Siwon menarik dagu lancipnya. Kedua insan manusia yang terikat dalam hubungan pernikahan itu saling membalas tatapan dengan penuh makna. Kehangatan, kerinduan, kasih sayang, dan juga gairah akan sentuhan pasangan hidupnya.

Siwon merundukkan wajahnya, mengikis jarak bibirnya dengan bibir istrinya yang selalu menggoda gairahnya. Ah, ia tidak akan pernah merasa bosan jika setiap hari harus dipaksa mencicipi bibir merah Choi Kibum. Bahkan kebiasaan yang rutin ia lakukan adalah mencium bibir istrinya.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik. Dan ketika helaan nafas berat Kibum menggelitik indera pendengarannya, Siwon kembali meraih dagu Kibum agar bisa menatap langsung wajah bidadarinya.

"Ada apa ? Apa Minho berbuat usil pada pengasuh Park lagi ?" tanyanya dengan dahi mengerut. Pasalnya sudah banyak ulah menggemaskan bocah bermata bulat itu yang sering diadukan yeoja yang sudah menginjak usia separuh abad itu. Tapi semua orang dewasa akan memahami jika anak seusia Choi Minho sedang dalam masa aktifnya. Ingin mengetahui apa yang ada disekelilingnya serta mencoba hal-hal baru.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil menyembulkan bibir bagian bawahnya. "Tidak. Aku sedikit kesal karena akhir pekan ini suamiku menghilang," adunya dengan nada suara rendah. Sebenarnya Kibum hanya ingin mengetahui reaksi suaminya ketika dirinya menyuarakan rasa tidak sukanya. Ucapan Donghae benar-benar tidak bisa menjauhi otaknya. Selalu saja ucapan penuh keyakinan dari namja dengan aura misterius itu membuatnya penasaran.

Siwon tergelak. Ekspresi menggemaskan istrinya pasti berasal dari kebiasaan sahabatnya di café – Lee Sungmin – yang sering memamerkan aegyo. "Maaf. Klien memaksaku untuk bertemu di hari libur."

"Apa klienmu tidak memiliki etika ? Apa dia tidak tau jika Choi Siwon memiliki keluarga yang membutuhkan perhatian ?" gerutunya kesal dengan nada setengah membentak. Kibum bisa membayangkan tipikal klien yang dihadapi suaminya pasti tidak memiliki keluarga yang harmonis. Bagaimana mungkin seorang klien dengan keras kepala serta keegoisannya mengajak bertemu seorang kepala keluarga saat akhir pekan. Sungguh kenyataan yang menggelikan.

Hanya saja apa yang Kibum pikirkan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya di lapangan. Kibum hanya seorang istri yang tidak banyak ikut campur dengan pekerjaan suaminya. Tidak memahami seperti apa jenis pekerjaan yang Siwon jalani. Yang ia tau adalah suaminya bekerja didalam sebuah gedung pencakar langit.

Tanpa sepengetahuan istrinya, Siwon menelusupkan telapak tangannya dibalik baju hangat yang dikenakan istrinya. Mengusap punggung halus itu dengan gerakan lembut sembari memantulkan tatapan seolah membenarkan ucapan istrinya.

"Klienmu sangat menyebalkan," semprot Kibum dengan nafas terengah. Kepalan tangannya menghujam dada bidang suaminya dengan tinju-tinju kecil.

Siwon merundukkan kepalanya. Bibir basahnya mengecup pelipis istrinya cukup lama lalu beranjak mengendus pipi mulus Kibum. Tak lupa menghadiahi kedua pipi tembam Kibum dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. "Kamu tidak tau betapa aku merindukan sosok cantikmu saat berada didekat klien."

"Eh… ?" Kibum memundurkan wajahnya saat bibir suaminya berusaha menggapai bibirnya. Siwon terlihat kesal karena gerakan cepat Kibum yang menggagalkan niatnya untuk mencecap rasa manis bibir pasangan hidupnya. "Jinjjayo ?"

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya lemah lalu melumat bibir menggoda milik Kibum. Menyesapnya lembut lalu mendorong masuk seluruh lidahnya untuk menjelajahi rongga hangat mulut Kibum. Ujung lidahnya bergerak lincah menggelitik langit mulut Kibum hingga membuat istrinya mengerang.

"Aku kehilangan quality time bersamamu diatas ranjang," gumam Siwon dengan gerakan bibir menggoda.

"Hanya karena itu ?" dengus yeoja cantik itu. Siwon menghadiahi bibir istrinya dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi. "Ah… Siwonnie ~~" pekik Kibum kaget saat merasakan gerakan tangan dibalik punggungnya. Bahkan ia merasakan kait branya sudah terlepas.

"Hmm ~~ Waeyo ?" Siwon pura-pura memasang wajah bingung meski tangannya sudah mulai menarik ujung baju hangat yang dikenakan Kibum.

"An – aniyoo ~~"

Siwon merendahkan tubuhnya dan menghadiahi Kibum dengan kecupan pada permukaan bibirnya. "Lain waktu, aku akan menyisihkan akhir pekan untuk dirimu dan Minho." Tangannya kemudian menarik ujung selimut hingga menutupi punggungnya yang kini sudah berada diatas sosok cantik Kibum. Sosok yeoja yang berbaring pasrah dibawah kuasanya.

.

.

.

Tiga gelas yang mengisi meja makan sudah dipenuhi cairan berwarna putih kental dengan uap mengepul. Semerbak aroma sup yang masih tersaji diatas nyala api sudah menggoda 2 namja yang duduk diam pada kursi kayu.

"Eommaaaa ~~" Lengking suara bocah penghuni rumah membelah kesunyian ruangan. Si namja dewasa yang duduk di ujung meja hanya tersenyum geli melihat kedua tangan buah hatinya sudah memegang peralatan makan.

"Minhonnie lapar, ne ?" Siwon mencubit gemas pipi kemerahan Minho. Lalu tangannya bergerak menaikkan resleting jaket yang dipakai Minho hingga sebatas leher. Tusukan hawa dingin sangat rentan menyerang anak seusia Choi Minho. Untuk itu Kibum sangat memperhatikan kondisi anaknya secara detail. Bisa dipastikan makanan dan minuman yang dikonsumsi Minho tidak menyebabkannya terserang penyakit musiman.

Bocah berambut pendek itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Kepalanya kembali menoleh kearah dapur yang hanya dibatasi oleh lemari kecil yang digunakan untuk memajang hiasan. Sepasang mata bulatnya mengamati punggung eommanya yang sibuk berkutat dengan sarapan pagi yang akan mengisi perutnya.

Suara gesekan kaki kursi menarik perhatian Minho. "Eoddiceyo appa ?" Mulutnya mengerucut imut saat telapak tangan appanya sudah bermain dengan rambutnya.

"Membantu eomma memasak," jawabnya singkat yang disertai dengan kedipan mata.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kibum yang masih sibuk mengaduk sup. Tangannya melingkar pada pinggang ramping istrinya sebelum akhirnya meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Kibum.

"Harum…"

"Masakanku ?" sahutnya sembari mengendus aroma sup buatannya.

"Bukan. Tubuhmu harum, chagi…" Siwon menggigit kecil kulit leher Kibum yang terekspos karena rambut panjangnya digelung keatas.

Kibum menggerutu kesal lalu menggerakkan sikunya untuk menusuk tulang rusuk Siwon. "Jangan berbuat mesum didepan anakku."

"Minho masih duduk nyaman dikursi."

"Jinjja ?"

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya yakin.

"Appaaaaa ~~"

Dan ternyata bocah menggemaskan itu sudah berada disamping tubuh kedua orangtuanya yang tengah bermesraan di dapur.

.

.

.

Kibum sedikit merasa lega hari ini. Pagi tadi sebelum berangkat ke kantor, Siwon menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Minho ke rumah pengasuh Park. Ya, meskipun suaminya jarang melakukannya, tapi Kibum tetap berusaha menghargai niat Siwon yang ingin menunjukkan diri sebagai ayah yang baik. Seringkali Kibum menceritakan sindiran pengasuh Park yang mempertanyakan keberadaan ayah dari Minho. Mungkin karena merasa jengah menjadi bahan sindiran, Siwon ingin sesekali menunjukkan wajahnya didepan pengasuh tua itu.

Beruntung juga karena selama seharian bekerja di café, seluruh pengunjung tidak melakukan protes. Hanya sesekali ada keributan kecil akibat meja café yang sudah penuh. Hal yang wajar dan Shindong sudah merencanakan untuk merenovasi café menjadi bangunan 2 lantai. Pikiran untuk memperluas café yang dihimpit bangunan lain tidak bisa direalisasikan. Sehingga alternatif pilihan untuk berpindah lokasi café ditolak mentah-mentah karena namja bermarga Shin itu akan kehilangan banyak pelanggan. Jadi, ide untuk memperbaiki bangunan menjadi 2 lantai adalah tawaran yang bisa terlaksana dalam waktu dekat.

"Minnie-ah… Bisakah aku mengganti tuxedo untuk pesta pernikahanmu ?" Suara sang bos menginterupsi ketiga yeoja yang sibuk menaikkan kursi keatas meja. Ya, hari ini Shindong memilih menutup cafenya lebih awal. Jam 6 lewat 10 menit, Shindong membalik papan bertuliskan 'closed' didepan pintu café.

Sungmin yang sudah melepaskan seragam putih yang biasa ia kenakan dibalik meja dapur, melirik sekilas Shindong. "Waeyo ?" Tangannya tetap bergerak membalik kursi dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Nari tidak suka. Katanya perutku terlalu menonjol," gerutunya kesal.

"Bukankah tempo hari kamu mengatakan jika tuxedo itu sudah pas ?" Ryeowook menepuk punggung Shindong pelan.

"2 hari ini porsi makanku naik, dan akibatnya perutku terlihat buncit," ucapnya sembari mengelus perut buncitnya.

"Lebih baik kamu diet, bos," goda Kibum sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Godaannya diiringi tawa geli kedua sahabatnya yang lain.

"Kamu tau sendiri jika Nari amat suka memasak dengan aroma menggoda. Sulit untuk diet…"

Setelah semua kursi dinaikkan diatas meja, Sungmin berjalan mendekati Shindong yang tertunduk lesu. "Bisa. Aku akan meminta pegawai butik mengirimkan tuxedo dengan ukuran lebih besar ke rumahmu. Mungkin lusa."

"Ah,,, syukurlah. Aku tidak perlu diet lagi."

"Aigooo ~~ Tapi kamu harus memperhatikan ukuran lingkar pinggangmu juga, Shindongie," tegur Kibum lalu meraih tas selempangnya.

"Arraseo."

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan perlahan memijak jalanan yang tertutup salju. Matanya melirik mobilnya yang terparkir di seberang jalan. Ia tidak sabar untuk menemui Minho lebih cepat. Jarang sekali Kibum memiliki waktu untuk berbincang dengan buah hatinya ketika malam sudah menjelang. Biasanya Kibum menjemput Minho dari rumah pengasuh Park ketika bocah menggemaskan itu sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Choi Kibum."

Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya saat suara yang berasal dari balik tubuhnya menyerukan namanya.

"Lee Donghae ?" ucapnya agak ragu karena guguran salju yang menghalangi pandangan matanya. Terlebih sosok namja dengan balutan mantel gelap itu mengenakan topi yang membuat wajahnya tertutup bayangan gelap.

Namja itu tersenyum misterius. Kedua tangannya dilesakkan kedalam saku mantel. "Masih mengingatku dengan baik ?"

Kibum jengah. Ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk berbincang dengan orang yang tidak ia sukai. Ia ingin menemui anaknya.

"Aku harus pergi. Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk berbicara dengan namja sepertimu." Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera menerobos kerumunan manusia yang berada didekatnya.

Kibum merasakan sebuah tangan mencekal lengannya.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sebuah rahasia padamu, Kibum."

Yeoja cantik itu menatap tajam sosok Donghae yang terlihat serius. Tidak ada ukiran senyum meremehkan terpatri dibibirnya seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu, Tuan Lee," tolaknya dengan nada halus.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Nona Kim." Cekalan tangan Donghae pada lengannya semakin keras dan membuat Kibum tanpa sadar meloloskan erangan kesakitan.

Dan tanpa banyak perlawanan, Kibum membiarkan namja itu mendorongnya masuk kedalam sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir ditepi jalan.

.

.

.

"Kita tidak memiliki undangan untuk masuk ke pesta ini, Tuan Lee," bisik Kibum dengan mata mendelik kesal.

Sementara Donghae hanya tersenyum meremehkan ucapan Kibum. Kedua tangannya membuka kancing mantelnya lalu meletakkan mantelnya di jok belakang mobilnya. "Aku memiliki apapun yang aku mau, Nona Kim." Tangannya melesak kedalam saku jasnya dan menarik sebuah kertas tebal berwarna silver.

Kibum diam. Ia tidak menyangka jika namja menyebalkan seperti Lee Donghae memiliki akses untuk memasuki pesta mewah yang diselenggarakan di sebuah hotel ternama. Memang penampilan Donghae sejak pertama bertemu terlihat bukan berasal dari kalangan berada. Namun Kibum harus mengakui setelah melihat mobil mewah yang ditumpanginya saat ini, ia yakin namja yang duduk dibalik kemudi bukan tipikal namja rendahan. Terbukti jas mahal yang melekat pada tubuhnya serta parfum yang menggelitik indera penciumannya.

"Kajja…"

"T – tapi…" Kibum berujar dengan wajah ragu. Wajahnya menunduk melihat penampilannya saat ini yang mengenakan celana panjang berwarna biru tua serta balutan jaket cokelat tebal. Sangat tidak pantas untuk memasuki pesta. Setidaknya Kibum harus mengenakan gaun yang mengisi salah satu lemari pakaiannya.

"Wae ?" Donghae membanting punggungnya pada kursi mobil.

"Aku tidak memakai gaun. Apa pantas memasuki pesta dengan pakaian seperti ini, Tuan Lee ?"

"Kamu pikir aku mengajakmu kemari untuk membaur dengan orang sombong dengan pakaian mahal itu ?"

Kibum memiringkan wajahnya, bingung. Lalu untuk apa Donghae mengajaknya ke pesta ?

"Aku mengajakmu kemari untuk mengungkapkan sebuah rahasia."

Donghae terlebih dulu turun dari mobil lalu diikuti Kibum dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Dan setelah melewati pihak keamanan hotel yang meminta tanda pengenal serta kertas berisi undangan pesta, keduanya diijinkan memasuki area hotel. Hilir-mudik pasangan namja – yeoja dengan pakaian mewah membuat Kibum menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa malu karena pakaiannya yang tidak cocok untuk memasuki area pesta.

Siwon seringkali mengajaknya untuk menghadiri jamuan makan malam atau pesta yang diadakan relasi bisnisnya. Untuk urusan ini Kibum sudah tidak canggung dan terbiasa. Namun ketika dirinya dihadapkan pada suasana pesta mewah namun pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya mengundang tatapan heran dari banyak orang, ia tidak mampu mengangkat wajahnya lagi.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, Nona Kim," tegur Donghae yang berdiri didepan Kibum. Ia seringkali ditubruk Kibum dari belakang. Dan ia cukup yakin Kibum bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya untuk menghindari tatapan beberapa pasang mata yang ada di area pesta.

"Harusnya aku tidak mengikuti perintahmu, Tuan Lee," sambar Kibum tak kalah tajam. Ujung sepatunya sengaja ia gerakkan untuk menendang sepatu kulit Donghae.

Tanpa Kibum duga, Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapnya tajam. Tatapan yang berbeda ketika pertama kali bertemu di café tempatnya bekerja. Sepasang mata yang membuat bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Kibum tidak berusaha melawan ketika pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram Donghae, lalu menariknya kasar menerobos kerumunan manusia dengan tatapan menusuk.

Dan ketika cengkeraman pada pergelangan tangannya terlepas, yeoja berparas putih bersih itu mengangkat wajahnya. Sekarang ia sudah berdiri di sebuah lorong panjang yang disamping kanan dan kirinya dijejeri dengan lukisan artistik. Keramaian pesta juga sudah tidak tertangkap matanya hanya samar suara musik lembut mengalun merdu.

"Silahkan berjalan menuju ruangan itu, Nona Kim. Kamu akan mengetahui apa yang aku maksud." Kibum mengikuti gerakan tangan serta tatapan Donghae yang tertuju pada sebuah ruangan yang ada diujung lorong. Sebuah ruangan satu-satunya diarea lorong dengan daun pintu bercat cokelat tua.

"Memangnya ada apa disana ?"

Kibum tidak bisa bertindak gegabah dan menuruti setiap ucapan namja berwajah tampan itu. Ia harus tetap waspada.

"Kamu akan segera mengetahuinya. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

Keduanya saling berpandangan cukup lama. Kibum berusaha meneliti raut wajah serta ekspresi wajah stoic Lee Donghae. Tapi yang didapatinya hanya tatapan namja itu yang semakin mengerikan.

Kibum menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya dengan gesekan pelan mendekati ruangan itu. Entah kenapa detak jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ia merasakan hal buruk akan menimpanya. Ada sebuah bisikan yang memaksanya untuk berbalik arah, namun dorongan rasa penasaran membuat langkah kakinya terus mendekati daun pintu.

Hanya tersisa beberapa langkah, Kibum menyadari jika daun pintu tersebut tidak tertutup rapat. Ada sedikit celah yang membuat cahaya terang dari dalam ruangan membuat setitik cahaya kearah lorong dengan penerangan sedikit gelap itu.

Tenggorokan Kibum tercekat ketika ia sudah berdiri tepat didepan pintu. Mendapati pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat. Ia akan beranjak mundur namun tertahan oleh sebuah rasa ingin tau yang besar.

'YA TUHAN !' batin Kibum menjerit kencang. Tangan kirinya membungkam bibirnya yang tak kuasa ingin berteriak. Sementara tangan kanannya meremas ujung jaketnya. Kibum merasakan kepalanya dihantam sebuah benda tumpul saat melihat rahasia yang dikatakan Donghae tadi.

.

.

.

Guyuran air yang mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya seolah tidak mampu membuat syaraf tubuhnya melemas. Sekujur tubuhnya kaku dengan kepala yang mendidih. Kilasan kejadian yang ditangkap langsung oleh sepasang matanya, membuat Kibum menggeram kesal. Selama ini ia selalu ditipu dan diperdaya dengan sikap lembut suaminya.

Sosok Siwon yang selalu membuatnya nyaman ketika bersandar, sosok ayah yang selalu membuat Minho terkagum, dan sosok suami idaman yang selalu dielukan banyak yeoja. Segala hal yang terlihat langsung oleh mata tidak sepenuhnya sesuai dengan kenyataan. Nyatanya, Siwon tidak sesempurna yang ia idamkan.

Kenyataan yang begitu pahit harus Kibum peroleh dari orang lain. Itupun didasari oleh paksaan Donghae yang menyeretnya menuju sebuah ruangan yang jauh dari hiruk-pikuk pesta. Bagaimana mungkin keburukan suaminya tertutupi begitu rapat selama ini ? Entah ini akibat Kibum yang selalu terperdaya ucapan manis yang terlontar dari bibir Siwon, atau mungkin Kibum sesungguhnya tidak peka dengan perubahan sikap suaminya yang selalu pulang larut malam.

Kebanyakan yeoja memang akan mudah terperdaya dengan ketampanan seorang namja, jika ia sudah benar-benar jatuh terjerat dalam pesonanya. Mungkin Kibum adalah tipikal yeoja polos yang sudah jatuh hati dengan sosok berjiwa malaikat yang ditampilkan Siwon sejak pertama bertemu.

Kibum menghempaskan punggung telanjangnya pada dinding kamar mandi, menengadahkan wajahnya hingga guyuran air dingin menerpa langsung permukaan kulit mulusnya. Berharap dengan hempasan air dingin yang menyengat kulit mampu membawa kesadarannya kembali. Kibum sudah terlalu lama tertidur pulas dalam bayang wajah malaikat Siwon.

Siwon bukan sepenuhnya malaikat. Topeng wajah mempesona dengan ukiran senyum menawan hanya sebuah jebakan agar mangsa terjerat dalam perangkapnya. Seorang namja tidak akan memperdaya lawan jenisnya dengan sebuah tantangan menggelikan.

Yang terngiang dalam otak cantik Kibum adalah mengenai status hubungannya dengan Siwon. Apakah selama ini pernikahan yang selalu ia jaga hanya didasari sebuah trik semata ? Atau memang Siwon terpaksa menikahinya karena merasa iba dengan statusnya sebagai seorang anak sebatang kara di dunia ?

Kibum memutar kran yang ada disamping tubuhnya, seketika guyuran air dingin berhenti membasahi tubuhnya. Sepasang kakinya menjejak keluar dari bawah naungan shower dan meraih handuk putih yang berada ditumpukan lemari paling atas.

SRAAKK

Kibum menggeser pintu kamar mandi kemudian sepasang matanya langsung membelalak kaget ketika sosok suaminya sudah berdiri ditepi ranjang. Dengan posisi membelakanginya. Punggung tegapnya masih dibalut jas berwarna abu-abu, jas yang sama persis ketika mendapati suaminya bersama yeoja lain. Amarah yang sebelumnya sudah mampu Kibum redam, kini mulai merayapi otaknya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat disamping tubuhnya.

Gemuruh rasa marah karena melihat suaminya bermesraan dengan yeoja lain. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang selama ini dengan mudahnya dibodohi oleh suaminya yang tampan. Kibum merasa dunia memusuhinya seorang, memojokkannya ke sudut terpencil yang tidak mampu dijangkau manusia manapun. Mungkin kebahagiaan yang hakiki tidak pernah hinggap cukup lama dalam kehidupan Kibum.

Siwon yang mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengembangkan senyum ketika mendapati istrinya dalam balutan handuk. Tetesan air mengalir dari ujung rambut Kibum yang masih basah.

"Apa dirimu tidak kedinginan, Kibummie ?"

Kibum memasang sikap waspada saat Siwon beranjak melangkah mendekat kearahnya. Matanya menatap siaga saat melihat suaminya sudah membuka sepasang lengannya lebar-lebar, seolah menawarkan sebuah kehangatan.

Tidak. Kibum tidak tergoda dengan dada bidang yang berbalut kemeja biru muda itu. Dada yang selama ini nyatanya tidak dinikmati Kibum seorang diri. Entah sudah berapa banyak yeoja yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada suaminya. Yang pasti, dada bidang suaminya sekarang ini terlihat menjijikkan dan amat sangat mengerikan baginya.

Kibum memundurkan langkah kakinya memasuki kembali area kamar mandi saat langkah Siwon semakin mendekatinya. Ragu dengan pelukan yang ditawarkan Siwon. Dada yang akan menjadi sandaran kepalanya masih meninggalkan jejak yeoja lain, meski tidak kentara tapi melekat kuat dalam benak Kibum. Ia mengamati dengan jelas bagaimana sosok yeoja berambut pirang itu mengusapkan jemari lentiknya sembari membuka kancing kemeja Siwon. Terpatri dengan pasti jika hidung si yeoja ketika menyesap aroma maskulin yang menguak dari tubuh menggairahkan suaminya.

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan sikap Kibum yang tidak segera menyambut lengannya yang terbuka lebar. Biasanya Kibum akan menghambur dalam pelukannya hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Kibummie ~~ Gwenchana ?" Siwon mengulurkan telapak tangan kanannya kedepan, berusaha menangkup pipi berisi istrinya. Tapi Kibum semakin beringsut mundur dan menatapnya dengan pandangan ketakutan.

"Nan ~~ Gwen – chana ~~" jawabnya terputus-putus. Suhu tubuhnya berubah seketika. Aliran hawa dingin yang melingkupi tubuhnya serta rasa takut dengan sosok asli Choi Siwon, membuat nyali Kibum menciut. Ia tidak bisa menerka seperti apa watak asli suaminya. Selama ini Siwon begitu lihai memainkan peranan sebagai suami yang setia, ayah yang begitu perhatian pada buah hatinya, dan pekerja keras dalam memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya.

Dalam satu langkah kaki panjang, Siwon meraih lengan telanjang Kibum lalu menariknya masuk kedalam pelukannya. Kedua lengannya merangkul erat tubuh mungil Kibum hingga terasa menempel erat pada dadanya. Namun Siwon merasakan sebuah gerakan penolakan dari istrinya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Choi Kibum ?"

Gerakan tubuh Kibum yang meronta dalam pelukan Siwon terhenti ketika suara berat sang suami menyentak pikirannya. Ada gurat nada ambigu yang tertangkap pada indera pendengarannya. Kibum juga menyadari jika pelukan Siwon tidak seketat tadi. Dengan satu dorongan kasar, Kibum mampu melepaskan diri dari kungkungan kehangatan tubuh Siwon.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Choi Siwon. Siapa dirimu dan ada apa dengan otakmu ?"

Siwon tergelak dalam tawa sembari menutupi ledakan tawanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku suamimu, Choi Kibum. Memangnya siapa lagi ?"

Kibum berjalan mundur ketika Siwon mengambil selangkah kedepan, mendekati tubuhnya yang masih tetap memasang gerakan siaga.

"Aku tidak cukup baik dalam mengenalmu."

Siwon kembali merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dilangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap. "Kamu mengenalku dengan baik, Kibummie. Berhenti bermain-main dan memasang wajah serius seperti itu. Kemari…" Namja tampan itu menggerakkan lengannya seolah menarik istrinya agar mendekat kearahnya. "Aku akan menghangatkanmu…"

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Ia tidak mau merasakan dada itu lagi. Ia tidak mau berdekatan dengan sosok Choi Siwon. Sosok namja tampan didepannya bukanlah suaminya. Bukan sosok 'pria malaikat' yang selalu dipujanya.

"Aku melihatmu bersama yeoja lain. Beberapa jam yang lalu. Di ruangan yang jauh dari keramaian pesta," ucapnya tegas dan pasti. Kibum tidak mungkin salah mengenali postur tubuh suaminya.

"Choi Kibum…" gumamnya dengan nada rendah. Dan Kibum merasa seperti seekor tikus yang berada dalam perangkap pemangsa yang bersiap mengoyak tubuhnya. Diperhatikan setiap langkah yang diambil Siwon saat berjalan mendekatinya. Ekspresi suaminya tidak terbaca.

Dan ketika Kibum meyadari jika tubuhnya kembali terpenjara dalam kungkungan tubuh besar Siwon, ia kembali meronta dengan seluruh tenaga yang dimilikinya. Lingkupan rasa amarah yang menyeruak dari dalam dirinya memberikan suatu kekuatan lebih.

Siwon mengetatkan pelukannya. Ia tidak akan melepaskan lingkaran lengannya pada tubuh Kibum.

"Kamu mencurigaiku ?" bisiknya pelan. Hembusan nafas hangatnya menggelitik bahu polos istrinya. Dan Siwon manyadari ketegangan tubuh Kibum akibat ulahnya.

Mengendus aroma wangi tubuh Kibum sembari memejamkan sepasang kelopak matanya, namja pemilik dimple smile itu meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya pada belakang kepala Kibum. Menepuknya pelan diiringi dengan tekanan agar kepala Kibum bersandar pada dadanya seperti biasa.

Namun Kibum bersikukuh, kepalanya secara sadar menolak untuk kembali meyentuh dada bidang Siwon.

Menyadari usahanya sia-sia, Siwon menyerah dan mengelus punggung halus Kibum dengan sentuhan ringan. Kepalanya sedikit merunduk, mendekatkan bibirnya pada daun telinga Kibum. "Kenapa dirimu baru menyadarinya sekarang, heh ?" Selanjutnya kekehan mengerikan meluncur dari bibir tipis Siwon.

**_TBC_**

.

.

.

Ya… Ya… Ya… Watak Choi Siwon di FF ini jauh berbeda dengan FF lain buatanku. Sesekali harus menampilkan karakter baru dan tidak monoton pada tokoh yang berperan protagonis. Harap kalian bisa memahami jalannya cerita dengan baik tanpa membenci karakter tokoh FF ini. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi semata. Dan jangan sangkut-pautkan karakter Siwon di FF ini dengan isu yang beredar didunia maya.

Aku paham jika hari ini ada beberapa orang yang mengeluarkan sedikit sindiran pada Siwon ketika berada di bandara. Dan aku harap kalian bisa menyikapinya dengan kepala dingin dan jalan pikiran yang benar. Aku tidak membela siapapun, aku netral.

Hanya saja, aku memberikan peringatan agar kalian tidak berubah haluan membenci sosok orang lain hanya karena sebuah fiksi. Jangan sangkutkan fiksi dengan dunia nyata. Toh kita sama-sama tidak tau seperti apa karakter asli si tokoh ^^

.

.

Maaf jika ada typo *bow*

.

.

Ada yang sudah baca FF I Never Told U ? Sejujurnya aku merasa bersalah karena sudah merengek ah lebih tepatnya memaksa author Lovemin untuk membuatkan FF SiBum. Aku sepenuhnya sadar dia adalah seorang KyuMin shipper namun menikmati beberapa FF buatanku juga. Sayangnya aku terlalu memaksakan kehendak dan terus memintanya untuk membuatkan FF. Maaf unnieeee…

Mengenai kelalaian author Lovemin dalam mencantumkan kredit kepada Harlequin, itu diluar tanggungjawabku. Tapi aku juga bukan mau lepas tangan dan menyerahkan kesalahan pada author Lovemin. Sebaliknya, aku menyatakan bahwa sepenuhnya kesalahan pantas dilimpahkan padaku. Seandainya aku tidak keras kepala. Dan aku cukup bodoh mengetahui jam kerja unnie yang bisa dikatakan padat dan tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk mengetik FF bodoh yang aku inginkan.

Untuk LOVEMIN unnie ~~ Kalo unnie merasa terbebani, lebih baik hentikan saja FF itu. Atau lanjutkan sesuai isi asli novelnya, karena jujur saja aku belum pernah membaca satupun novel karya Harlequen. Aku tidak akan memaksa unnie lagi. Cukup unnie menikmati FF SiBum buatanku saja.

FYI, ide FF His Pleasure sepenuhnya berasal dari Lovemin unnie ^^ Aku mengembangkan ide yang ditawarkannya.

Thanks all ~~


	6. Chapter 6

Menyadari usahanya sia-sia, Siwon menyerah dan mengelus punggung halus Kibum dengan sentuhan ringan. Kepalanya sedikit merunduk, mendekatkan bibirnya pada daun telinga Kibum. "Kenapa dirimu baru menyadarinya sekarang, heh ?" Selanjutnya kekehan mengerikan meluncur dari bibir tipis Siwon.

.

.

.

**STORY ABOUT MY MARRIAGE**

.

.

.

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Choi Kibum**

**and little Choi Minho**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt / Comfort, Family, Romance ^^**

**Desclaimer :**

I own nothing, except this story.

All Super Junior members belong to GOD and their self.

If you don't like this story or couples, leave this site quitely.

! **Genderswitch**

.

.

.

"Ssshh – " Bibirnya meluncurkan ringisan samar saat tengah berada di ruangan khusus pegawai café. Kibum baru saja tiba di café dan bergegas memasuki area ruangan pegawai untuk berganti pakaian.

Mungkin karena terlalu terburu-buru dan ingin segera membantu Ryeowook serta Sungmin – yang terlihat menurunkan kursi yang diletakkan diatas meja –, Kibum secara tidak sengaja menubruk pintu kayu. Bukan karena akibat benturan yang diterima bahunya ketika menabrak pintu tersebut, hanya saja benturan ringan itu secara tidak sengaja mengenai bekas memar yang menghiasi bahunya.

Kalian tentu bertanya darimana asal luka memar yang meninggalkan jejak dibeberapa anggota tubuh yeoja cantik itu, bukan ?

Semenjak Kibum mendapati suaminya tengah bercumbu dengan yeoja lain, semenjak itu pula perangai asli seorang Choi Siwon terlihat. Bahkan sejak malam itu, Kibum sudah menerima satu tamparan keras yang menyebabkan bekas kemerahan disatu sisi pipinya.

Kalian tidak akan pernah berpikir jika sosok Siwon yang selama ini terkenal hangat dan penuh kasih sayang, ternyata menyembunyikan wajah aslinya dibalik topengnya lebih dari 5 tahun ini.

"Kibummie… Bisakah kamu membantuku untuk membersihkan meja ?" teriakn Ryeowook yang melengking seketika membuat lamunan Kibum buyar.

"Ne," sahutnya dengan terburu-buru. Kemudian Kibum menepuk kedua pipinya lalu ia berlari kearah kaca besar yang berada didekat loker. Sepasang matanya menatap pantulan dirinya yang terlihat sedikit pucat hari ini. Namun bukan itu yang dipikirkan Kibum saat meraba bekas keunguan yang menghiasi dahinya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Kibum mendapati Siwon pulang larut malam dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Beruntung saat itu Minho tidak terbangun dengan suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan ayahnya ketika berjalan menaiki anak tangga – menuju kamar mereka –. Bibir Siwon tidak pernah berhenti merancau selama Kibum memapah tubuhnya menuju kamar mereka. Hingga Kibum berhasil merebahkan tubuh besar suaminya diatas ranjang, yeoja itu tetap melakukan tugasnya sebagai istri dengan baik. Kedua tangannya dengan terampil melucuti kemeja serta celana kain yang membalut tubuh sempurna Siwon, lalu menggantinya dengan pakaian hangat. Dan saat Kibum akan membasuh wajah suaminya yang terlihat kacau dan meninggalkan jejak lipstik, yang didapati Kibum adalah dorongan kuat dari Siwon yang membuatnya jatuh terjungkal. Hingga tanpa sadar membuat kepalanya terantuk meja kecil yang ada disisi ranjang.

"Kibum !"

Sungmin terlihat berdiri diambang pintu ruangan khusus pegawai. Satu tangannya masih memegang handle pintu sembari melayangkan tatapan heran pada Kibum.

Menyadari tatapan sang koki cantik yang tertuju padanya – melalui pantulan cermin didepannya –, Kibum segera menundukkan sedikit wajahnya lalu menarik poni pendeknya hingg menutupi dahinya.

"Kamu sakit ?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah nampak gelisah melihat gelagat aneh sahabatnya.

"A – aniyo. Hanya saja aku sedang merapikan rambutku." Kibum berusaha serapi mungkin menyembunyikan bekas luka didahinya dengan helain poni pendeknya. "5 menit lagi aku akan keluar, Sungminnie," sambungnya lagi. Secara tidak langsung Kibum memberikan isyarat bagi Sungmin untuk membiarkan Kibum berada dalam ruangan seorang diri.

Meski sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Kibum. Pada akhirnya Sungmin menurut. "Arraseo. Aku menunggumu," jawabnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kibum menghela nafas lega. Ia merasa kesulitan jika harus menyembunyikan masalah rumah tangganya jika orang disekitarnya terlalu memperhatikan kondisinya seperti ini. Kibum sudah merasa nyaman dan akrab ketika berada didekat Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Shindong. Rutinitas mereka yang selalu bertemu dalam satu lingkup ruang kerja yang sama, tanpa sadar menimbulkan ikatan yang semakin kuat sebagai teman sejak semasa kuliah.

Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong. Kibum memang jarang bertemu dengan yeoja berparas cantik itu karena lokasi kerja mereka yang terbentang jauh. Tapi baik Kibum maupun Jaejoong tidak memutus komunikasi. Keduanya sering bertelepon setiap akhir pekan. 2 kali dalam sebulan, setidaknya kedua yeoja cantik itu akan bertemu di sebuah café.

"Jika terus seperti ini, kemungkinan besar mereka akan mengetahui masalahku," gumamnya lirih setelah menyelesaikan tatanan poni yang mampu menutupi bekas benturan didahinya.

.

.

.

"Aku memesan segelas cappuccino hangat."

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya pelan saat salah seorang pengunjung langsung menghampirinya – yang berdiri dibalik meja kasir – untuk memesan segelas minuman hangat. Yah, cuaca dingin Seoul yang menusuk tulang memang memaksa setiap orang untuk menghangatkan tubuh masing-masing. Salah satunya dengan minuman hangat yang sedikit mengalirkan rasa panas kedalam anggota tubuh.

Dengan cekatan, tangannya meracik cappuccino sesuai dengan pesanan sang pengunjung. Hingga takaran cairan berwarna cokelat pudar itu hampir memenuhi gelas, Kibum meraih tutup gelas yang berbahan dasar plastik – ramah lingkungan –.

"2.000 won, Tuan." Kibum meletakkan segelas cappuccino hangat didepan si pengunjung. Tidak lupa bibirnya melengkungkan seulas senyuman ramah.

Kibum menatap bingung ketika sosok pengunjung didepannya yang memakai mantel hitam serta topi – bahkan menutupi separuh wajahnya – terlihat menengokkan kepalanya keseluruh sisi café.

"Tuan, gwenchanayo ?" tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir.

Tepat ketika wajah pengunjung tadi bertatapan langsung dengan wajahnya, Kibum langsung tertegun. Ia dapat dengan mudah mengenali sosok didepannya ini. Dia… Lee Donghae.

"Nona Kim, aku tidak akan terlalu lama berada di sini." Donghae dengan sengaja memutus ucapannya kemudian kembali menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang. Seolah sedang melakukan transaksi haram dengan Kibum. Setelah memastikan kondisi sekitarnya aman, Donghae merogoh saku mantel hitamnya lalu menarik sobekan kertas dari dalam sakunya. Dengan sengaja ia menggenggam sobekan kertas itu bersamaan dengan uang untuk membayar segelas cappuccino pesanannya."Aku harap kita bisa berbicara selama beberapa menit." Satu tangan Donghae yang bebas meraih telapak tangan kanan Kibum lalu meletakkan uang serta sobekan kertas tadi.

Kibum menggenggam uang kertas serta sobekan yang sengaja Donghae sembunyikan. Hanya sebuah anggukan samar ia berikan sebelum Donghae keluar dari pintu café. Kepalan tangan kanannya – yang masih menggenggam uang serta sobekan kertas – ia sembunyikan dibalik saku rok yang ia kenakan. Sesegera mungkin Kibum berjalan terbirit ke gudang penyimpanan bahan makanan. Tentunya setelah memastikan tidak ada order yang harus ia tangani.

Ketika membuka sobekan kertas yang sudah berbentuk gumpalan, mata indahnya mencoba membaca satu persatu huruf dalam keadaan pencahayaan remang. Disana tertulis alamat sebuah café mewah yang beberapa kali menghiasi halaman sebuah majalah langganannya. Dibawah alamat cefe tersebut juga tertera beberapa digit nomor telepon. Tidak dijelaskan siapa pemilik nomor, namun bisa dipastikan jika nomor itu sengaja ditinggalkan agar Kibum mau menghubungi jika berniat untuk bertemu namja tampan itu.

CKLEK

Saat terdengar suara pintu gudang terbuka, Kibum dengan cepat kembali melesakkan sobekan kertas itu kedalam saku roknya.

"Kibummie ?" Ryeowook yang berdiri diambang pintu menatap sahabatnya dengan wajah setengah terkejut.

Ya, karena Kibum berdiri diantara himpitan rak dengan tinggi menjulang. Ditambah penerangan di gudang penyimpanan hanya berasal dari celah kecil sehingga ada sedikit sinar terang keadaan luar menelusup masuk.

Mendadak Kibum panik dan bingung akan memberikan alasan apa agar yeoja bertubuh mungil itu mau mempercayainya. Lagipula Kibum jarang sekali masuk area ruang penyimpanan bahan makanan. Biasanya Sungmin dan koki lain yang sering keluar masuk gudang untuk mengambil bahan makanan.

"Ah ~ Wookie," serunya dengan ekspresi wajah sedikit merengut. Kedua kakinya menghentak lantai gudang hingga menimbulkan suara ketukan samar.

"Sedang apa di gudang ?" Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gudang. Tak lupa menutup pintu dibelakangnya. "Dan lagi, kenapa tidak menyalakan lampu ?" Tangannya terulur meraba dinding terdekat, mencoba mencari saklar yang menghubungkan dengan lampu penerangan gudang.

TAP

Satu lampu yang berada tepat di tengah ruang gudang menyala.

"Ssstt…" Kibum meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat didepan bibirnya. Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook yang menaruh rasa penasaran dengan sikapnya. "Aku sedang ingin makan cokelat gratis. Moodku akhir-akhir ini sedang buruk, Wookie-ah."

Good job, Choi Kibum !

"Heungg ~~ Hanya karena itu kamu sampai mengendap masuk kedalam gudang ?"

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gerakan konstan. Beruntung sekelebat ide melintas diotaknya. Meskipun sebelumnya ia berpikir jika alasan konyol yang dibuatnya kemungkinan besar tidak akan dipercayai istri dari Kim Jongwoon tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kibum kemudian menariknya menelusuri deretan rak dengan aneka macam bahan makanan. "Aku pikir hanya diriku yang sering mengambil cokelat dari gudang. Ternyata dirimu juga, Kibummie ~~"

Ryeowook melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu berjalan mendahului Kibum menuju sebuah deretan rak yang berada di pojok ruangan. "Kata Sungmin, ini adalah cokelat terbaik yang dimiliki café ini." Tangannya mengulurkan sepotong cokelat kedepan mulut Kibum.

"Benarkah ?" Kibum mulai membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan sepotong cokelat yang diulurkan Ryeowook.

Satu potong cokelat juga melesak memasuki rongga mulut yeoja bertubuh mungil itu. "Ne. Sungmin sering membacakanku dongeng ketika ia sedang bertengkar dengan Tuan Cho. Dan kamu tentu tau isi dongeng dari Nona Lee, bukan ?"

Kibum tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia cukup paham jika profesi koki yang dijalani Sungmin selama beberapa tahun telah membuatnya mengenali setiap jenis bahan makanan. Tidak heran jika berada didalam pantry seorang diri, untuk mengusir rasa sepinya Sungmin sering berceloteh tentang nama beraneka macam bahan makanan.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan kerja yang dilengkapi dengan bar mini, sepasang anak manusia terlihat sibuk bermesraan. Tidak peduli dengan lalu-lalang manusia yang diluar sana sibuk memantau arus perekonomian.

"Aku sudah mem-booking sebuah restoran untuk makan malam kita, chagi." Siwon membelai lembut rambut kecoklatan seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk diatas pangkuannya. Selama seminggu ini, Siwon sudah menduduki jabatan yang sejak lama ditawarkan eommanya. CEO untuk Choi company.

Senyuman merekah terukir pada bibir pink menggoda **Jessica Jung**. Yeoja yang selama 6 bulan belakangan ini menjadi kekasih gelap Siwon. Jemarinya yang lentik mengusap kemeja Siwon yang terbuka – karena 3 kancing teratas kemeja sengaja ia buka –. "Terimakasih, oppa ~~" ucapnya manja. Tubuhnya sedikit ia majukan lalu mengecup lama bibir tipis Siwon.

"Sama-sama. Apapun akan aku berikan untukmu, Nona Jung." Kelima jari tangan Siwon merayapi lengan Jessica dengan gerakan menggoda. Satu sudut bibirnya tertarik kesamping.

Jessica balas menggoda namja tampan didepannya. Bibirnya yang berjarak begitu dekat dengan wajah Siwon segera mengecup seduktif daun telinga sang kekasih. "Sekarang ?" bisiknya sambil menggerakkan tangannya sendiri untuk menurunkan resleting gaunnya.

Siwon tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringaiannya. Bibirnya mengecup bahu mulus Jessica. "Tentu. Aku ingin mendapatkan hadiahku saat ini juga."

.

.

.

Donghae tersenyum sekilas menatap layar smartphone yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Sudah berulangkali kepalanya tertunduk untuk memastikan jika pesan singkat yang diterimanya sejak 3 jam yang lalu bukan imajinasinya semata.

Donghae berpikir akan sulit membuat Kibum keluar dari café mungil itu. Sebagai catatan, Donghae sudah cukup paham mengenai jadwal kerja yeoja berparas menawan itu.

Nyatanya, hanya berselang satu jam setelah kunjungannya ke café milik Shin Donghee, smartphonenya berbunyi yang menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dan jika namja bermata cemerlang itu tidak salah menghitung waktu, maka tepat jam 4 sore inilah Kibum akan menemuinya.

"Tuan… Nona Kim sudah memasuki pelataran café." Salah seorang namja dengan balutan tuxedo rapi menghampiri Donghae yang duduk di sebuah sofa beludru berwarna merah terang.

Sesaat, Donghae tersenyum tipis lalu menggerakkan jemari tangannya untuk mengusap permukaan bibirnya dengan gaya menggoda. "Baiklah. Aku akan menjemput puteri kecilku. Kalian siapkan semuanya," titahnya dengan nada tegas.

.

.

.

Kibum sengaja meminta ijin untuk pulang lebih awal dengan alasan ada pertemuan keluarga. Sebenarnya, Kibum sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Donghae. Ia masih merasa penasaran dengan rahasia yang dimiliki oleh namja itu mengenai suaminya.

Kibum merasa tertampar keras mengetahui perselingkuhan Siwon. Selama ini Kibum selalu beranggapan jika Siwon adalah suami paling setia yang berada di dunia ini. Dari gerak-geriknya pun tidak terlihat namja berparas rupawan itu menunjukkan rasa ketertarikan dengan yeoja lain. Tumpukan pekerjaan kantor saja sudah merenggut perhatiannya.

Kibum melirik smartphonenya yang sengaja ia letakkan diatas dashboard mobil. Sekilas merasa ragu untuk menemui Donghae lagi. Kibum masih penasaran dengan rahasia suaminya yang mungkin saja akan Donghae kemukakan padanya.

Dari dalam mobil, Kibum melihat 2 orang namja dengan balutan tuxedo rapi berjalan kearah mobilnya terparkir. Hingga satu ketukan menyapa jendela mobilnya.

Kibum membuka jendela mobilnya dan membiarkan satu dari 2 orang namja itu menundukkan tubuhnya. "Annyeonghaseyo, Nona Kim. Tuan Lee sudah menunggu Anda. Kami akan mengantarkan Anda kepadanya."

Kibum menurut. Setelah menarik resleting jaketnya, yeoja dengan polesan make-up minim itu berjalan dibelakang keduan namja dengan tinggi menjulang.

Selama 5 menit, Kibum membiarkan 2 namja dengan ekspresi wajah minim itu membimbing langkahnya menemui Lee Donghae. Tepat ketika lift yang membawa ketiganya ke salah satu lantai – pada gedung pencakar langit – berdenting, kedua namja tadi langsung menyingkir dari pintu lift.

Karena saat pintu lift terbuka lebar, sosok Donghae dengan balutan jas rapi sudah berdiri menunggunya.

"Selamat malam, Nona Kim," sapanya ramah lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

Kibum meraih uluran tangan namja bertubuh kekar itu. Tanpa menyadari jika lengan jaketnya tertarik hingga menampakkan bekas keunguan yang tertinggal di pergelangan tangannya.

Warna yang cukup kontras pada kulit tubuh Kibum itu membuat rahang Donghae mengeras dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

"Kamu beruntung Siwon tidak mematahkan tanganmu menjadi beberapa bagian." Donghae mengulas senyum tipis. Tangannya masih dengan setia mengusapkan gel dingin pada bekas keunguan yang tertinggal di pergelangan tangan Kibum. Kibum hanya diam sambil mengamati bagaimana sentuhan jari Donghae yang seringan kapas ketika mengoleskan gel tersebut pada lebamnya. Untuk saat ini, Kibum mengambil kesimpulan jika menilai seseorang tidak bisa diukur melalui polah perilakunya. Mungkin sebaliknya, melalui bagaimana cara seorang namja memperlakukan yeoja dengan begitu sopan dan menghargainya.

"Aku rasa dirimu sudah mengetahui jika Siwon memegang sabuk hitam taekwondo, bukan ?"

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya patuh. Membenarkan ucapan Donghae mengenai suaminya. Ia sendiri melihat jejeran medali serta piala kejuaraan taekwondo yang dipajang di ruang keluarga mansion Choi.

Selesai membalurkan gel dingin – yang beberapa saat yang lalu dibawakan salah seorang pengawalnya –, Donghae meraih segelas teh yang menebarkan aroma melati yang harum kepada Kibum. "Minumlah selagi hangat, Nona Kim."

"Apa minuman ini aman ?" tanyanya sembari menatap cangkir yang berada didepan matanya. Sekilas ia melirik kearah pengawal yang sebelumnya mengantarkan satu set teko beserta 2 cangkir berisi teh.

Donghae tertawa terbahak mendapati sikap waspada Kibum kepadanya. "Apa aku terlihat begitu jahat dimatamu, Kibum-ah ? Minuman ini aman. Kamu bisa mempercayai ucapanku." Dengan gerakan tangan, namja dengan tampilan menawan itu memberikan isyarat kepada pengawal yang berdiri didekatnya untuk mengulurkan cangkir berisi teh kepadanya.

Kibum dengan terpaksa menerima uluran teh yang disodorkan Donghae. Tapi ia tetap memegang cangkirnya tanpa berniat menyesap minumannya. Ia menunggu hingga satu tegukan teh mengaliri tenggorokan namja itu.

"Aman," ulangnya setelah cairan manis mengaliri tenggorokannya. Satu senyuman kembali menghiasi bibirnya.

Kibum menurut. Ia meneguk beberapa kali cairan teh hingga membuat lambungnya merasakan sengatan hawa hangat. "Jadi – " Kibum mengulurkan cangkir miliknya kepada Donghae. " – apa yang akan dirimu bicarakan malam ini, Tuan Lee ?"

"Awalnya aku memang ingin sedikit berbicara denganmu. Tapi melihat kondisimu saat ini, aku memilih menunda pembicaraan kita. Aku akan menemuimu beberapa hari lagi."

Donghae beranjak dari duduknya lalu memberikan gerakan kepala kepada beberapa pengawalnya yang berada didalam ruangan.

Baru 2 langkah berjalan menjauhi sofa, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Donghae berbalik arah lalu meraih kedua pipi Kibum, hingga membuat kedua matanya bertatapan langsung dengan obsidian jernih itu. "Istirahatlah…" gumamnya lembut sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan satu kecupan ringan pada puncak kepala Kibum.

.

.

.

Hubungan Kibum dengan suaminya menjadi sedikit renggang, ah lebih tepatnya Kibum sengaja menjauhi serta menjaga jarak. Beruntung keberadaan Minho yang selalu mengekor langkah kakinya sedikit membantu Kibum untuk mengelak, atau sekedar menghindari tatapan mata Siwon ketika berada didekatnya.

Perasaan kurang nyaman saat berada dalam satu atap bersama Siwon, yang sudah tertangkap basah tengah bercumbu dengan yeoja lain, membuat Kibum muak. Ingin sekali dirinya meninggalkan rumah yang selama ini memberinya kehangatan.

"Eunggghh ~~" Bibir merahnya melenguh pelan. Pejaman matanya terusik saat merasakan gerakan pelan merambati permukaan kulitnya.

"Tidurlah. Aku hanya mengobati lukamu," bisiknya. Jari tangannya mengusap gel dingin – yang tidak sengaja tertangkap matanya – ketika hendak berbaring disisi istrinya, Choi Kibum.

Siwon terus memberikan tiupan udara kosong yang berasal dari mulutnya saat jari tangannya mengusapkan gel pada bekas yang tertinggal didahi istrinya. Sepasang matanya tidak sengaja menangkap bekas keunguan lain yang tertinggal dibagian tubuh mulus Kibum.

"Tidurlah…" bisiknya lagi. Kedua lengannya merengkuh tubuh Kibum yang 2 kali lebih kecil darinya. Mendekap erat salah satu makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang menemaninya mengarungi kehidupan.

Sementara Kibum yang setengah terjaga ketika mendapati perlakuan Siwon, hanya mampu bergumam tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Usapan yang diterima tubuhnya serta hembusan nafas teratur yang membelai puncak kepalanya, semakin menariknya untuk terlelap.

.

.

.

Kibum masih melakukan rutinitas hariannya seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah. Ia masih merasa risih setiap kali sahabatnya berada didekatnya. Karena Kibum takut luka lebam yang masih sering diterimanya akan menimbulkan kecurigaan pada sahabatnya.

"Kim Kibum ?"

Kibum menoleh sekilas kearah sebuah meja. Atau lebih tepatnya pada sosok si pengunjung yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tertegun. Atau mungkin tatapan yang sama ketika dirinya bertemu dengan Donghae untuk pertama kalinya. Dan sialnya, namja yang saat ini memanggil namanya juga menduduki kursi yang saat itu Donghae gunakan.

Namja dengan tatapan mata memancarkan kilatan perasaan senang langsung berdiri dari duduknya. "Kamu Kim Kibum, kan ?" tanyanya dengan intonasi suara menuntut jawaban cepat.

Sementara Kibum masih dengan dahi berkerut bingung masih berusaha mengingat rupa fisik namja didepannya. Kibum tidak terlalu memiliki ingatan yang baik jadi ia berusaha keras menelusuri rupa serta bentuk tubuh lawan bicaranya.

Namja dengan balutan t-shirt polos itu terlihat gemas dengan ekspresi Kibum yang sedang berpikir. Bibir merah merekah Kibum sangat menggoda bagi siapa saja yang kini menatapnya.

"Kamu tidak ingat denganku ?" Jari telunjuk si namja menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Merasa kesal sekaligus senang disaat yang bersamaan.

"Nuguya ?" Akhirnya Kibum memilih menyerah. Ia tidak pandai mengingat memori yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam. Lagipula Kibum tipikal yeoja yang tidak terlalu suka untuk menghafalkan struktur wajah orang lain. Kecuali orang itu memang memiliki hubungan dekat dengannya.

Namja itu mendengus kesal kemudian berdecih pelan. "Arraseo. Lihat aku baik-baik, ne," semburnya. Kemudian namja itu menepuk pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Pipinya yang semula tirus dengan sengaja digembungkan sehingga terlihat chubby.

Kibum mengerjapkan sepasang kelopak matanya beberapa kali. Agak aneh dengan tingkah namja yang tiba-tiba saja mengetahui namanya. 'Apa dia ingin melawak didepanku ?' batinnya.

Namja itu lalu memakai kacamata tebal yang selalu dibawa kemanapun ia pergi. Dengan wajah sengaja dibuat lucu, ia kemudian mengacak tatanan rambutnya yang semula rapi menjadi berantakan. "Annyeong, Kibum-ah," sapanya dengan suara lucu.

Kibum tercengang. Suara lucu yang baru saja didengarnya mengingatkannya pada teman masa sekolahnya dulu. Belum lagi lingkaran hitam dibawah mata si namja semakin membuatnya yakin.

"**Lee Jonghyun** !"

.

.

.

"Yah… Dasar pikun," seru Jonghyun dengan diiringi kekehan tawa yang membuat sepasang dimple nampak dikedua sisi pipinya. Namja itu tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Bahkan semakin terlihat tampan dan dewasa.

Kibum merengut kesal. Sejak dulu ia selalu mendapatkan cemoohan yang sama dari sang sahabat. "Ish… Seharusnya kamu sejak tadi menyebutkan namamu, Jonghyun-ah. Bukan malah bermain tebak-tebakan seperti anak SD."

Dulu, sekitar 11 tahun yang lalu, saat Kibum masih duduk dikelas 2 SMA, ia memiliki seorang teman akrab yang selalu menemaninya berburu buku baru di perpustakaan. Kebanyakan siswa di sekolah menyebut keduanya sebagai perpustakaan berjalan. Yah, karena Kibum maupun Jonghyun dipastikan selalu mendekap minimal sebuah buku setiap berada di area sekolah.

Kibum tertarik dengan segala hal. Ia menyukai segala jenis ilmu pengetahuan baru yang didapatnya. Sedangkan Jonghyun, karena ayahnya memiliki toko elektronik, namja dengan potongan rambut rapi itu menyukai dunia ilmu teknologi. Tidak jarang karena kemampuan Jonghyun yang cukup baik meski usianya masih muda, ada beberapa teman yang meminta bantuan Jonghyun untuk meretas website tertentu.

"Bagaimana dengan mimpimu ?" tanyanya setelah menyuapkan sesendok pie apel kedalam mulutnya. Kedua pipinya terlihat menggembung karena suapan pie dalam porsi besar.

"Mimpiku ?" Sekali lagi Kibum harus mengingat ucapannya dimasa lalu. Kedua alisnya terangkat naik hingga membuat ujung alisnya hampir bersentuhan.

Jonghyun tersenyum maklum melihat ekspresi yeoja yang duduk diseberangnya. Setelah menelan pie melewati rongga tenggorokannya, namja tampan itu sedikit berdehem pelan. "Iya. Dirimu selalu mengatakan akan menikahi pangeran tampan. Apa sudah terwujud ?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi serius.

Kibum terdiam sejenak. Jemari tangan kirinya memainkan cincin yang melingkari salah satu jari ditangan kanannya. Simbol bagi setiap insan manusia yang sudah memasuki sebuah jenjang yang lebih serius. Pernikahan.

Namun jika ditanya impian di masa lalunya mengenai pengeran tampannya, Kibum berharap bisa mengulang waktu untuk satu kali saja. Ia ingin mengganti harapannya di masa lalu. Kibum tidak mengharapkan pangeran tampan untuk membimbingnya di masa depan. Ia hanya menginginkan pengeran yang mau menerima kondisi Kim Kibum apa adanya, tanpa pamrih apapun.

"Heiii ~~"

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat telapak tangan Jonghyun berada didepan wajahnya.

"Ya ?" tanyanya bodoh. "Kamu tadi menanyakan apa ?" sambungnya lagi.

Jonghyun tersenyum singkat. Tangannya meraih tangan kiri Kibum yang sengaja diletakkan diatas tangan kanannya – yang dihiasi cincin pernikahan dengan Siwon –. "Aku sudah tau jawabannya, Kibummie. Dan aku menebak jika kehidupanmu sangat bahagia dengan si pengeran tampan itu." Jemari tangan namja itu mengusap permukaan cincin yang melingkari jari manis sahabat karibnya ketika SMA.

Kibum beralih memandang cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Benda yang membuatnya terikat dan terjebak pada perangkap seorang manusia titisan iblis. 'Aku juga berharap hidup bahagia dengan pangeranku, Jonghyun-ah,' rancau Kibum dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Oppa ~~ Cepat lepas bajumu…" panggilan Jessica yang berasal dari dalam kamar mandi langsung membuyarkan tatapan Siwon pada layar smartphonenya.

Genggaman tangannya pada gadget canggihnya semakin erat ketika mendapatkan kiriman foto lain yang membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Diam-diam, Siwon membayar jasa mata-mata untuk mengawasi gerakan istrinya ketika berada diluar rumah. Siwon memang sudah lama memasang sikap siaga jika kelak Kibum akan melakukan tindakan yang tidak pernah diduganya.

Sejenak Siwon mengusap wajahnya dengan gerakan kasar lalu menenggak segelas wine yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Ditatapnya lagi foto Kibum bersama seorang namja yang terlihat berpegangan tangan yang kini menghiasi layar smartphonenya.

PYARR

Suara bantingan gelas bergema hingga menelusup masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Aku pulang, Jess !" teriak Siwon yang dibarengi dengan suara bantingan pintu apartemen.

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan tergesa memasuki halaman rumahnya yang tertutup tumpukan salju tebal. Sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke rumah pengasuh Park untuk menjemput Minho seperti biasa. Namun jawaban mencengangkan diterimanya. Siwon sudah terlebih dulu menjemput Minho.

Kibum merasa heran luar biasa dengan sikap suaminya yang tiba-tiba saja memiliki waktu luang untuk menjemput Minho. Selama ini saja Siwon selalu pulang ke rumah melewati jam 9 malam.

CKLEK

Saat pintu rumah terbuka, Kibum mendapati suasana rumah yang lengang. Tidak ada aktifitas yang menunjukkan ada orang lain selain dirinya yang menginjakkan kaki di rumah sederhana tersebut.

Setelah melepas mantelnya lalu menggantungkannya kedalam lemari penyimpanan yang berada didekat tangga – menuju lantai 2 –, Kibum mengintip area dapur. Ia tetap tidak menemukan tanda-tanda jika Siwon maupun Minho berada disana.

Kibum memilih melangkahkan kakinya menapaki satu persatu anak tangga dengan langkah pelan. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara gaduh apapun.

Dan ketika langkah kakinya berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar Minho, Kibum merasakan lingkaran tangan yang melilit area perutnya. Sontak saja Kibum tertarik kebelakang mengikuti gerakan tubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Kamu berselingkuh dibelakangku, Choi Kibum ?" geram Siwon lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh istrinya.

**_TBC_**

.

.

.

**Thanks To :: **

**ailiii08 | ChoiMerry-Chan | JSJW407 | KyuminShipper | elbongbong | CloudOna | Fuyuki Fujisaki | chaerashin | guest | cindyshim07 | Uchiha'4'Sora | Sibumxoxo | sibumaddict | qyukey | wonnie | kinanchoi | najika bunny | saltybear | runashine88 | Choi Haemin | guest | Bummie8687 | tarry24792 | Heewonbum | dirakyu | aniimin | sellinandrew | guest | snower0821 | OktavLuvJaejoong | bang3424 | cho | zoldyk | YunJaeKyuMin4eve | meyy-chaan | anin arlunerz | kyurielf | voldevee | zakurafrezee | kyuminbutts | yolyol | is0live89 | ^^ **

Annyeong… Akhirnya update lagihhh ~~ *tepuk tangan* ^^

Untuk sementara chapter ini memakai sudut pandang Kibum yah ^^

Mengenai alur cerita serta karakter tokoh Siwon pada FF ini yang jauhhhhhhhhh berbeda dengan karakternya pada FF lain, aku mau minta maaf sebelumnya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat kalian membenci Siwon. Memang untuk karakter Siwon disini memang agak antagonis *padahal mukanya manis* :p ~~

Bagi kalian yang tidak menyukai tipikal cerita dengan latar belakang perselingkuhan, maaf ya. Yang tidak suka genre hurt / comfort yang cenderung melukai perasaan salah satu tokoh cerita, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku juga tidak munafik, hidup tidak selamanya lurus. Setiap manusia memiliki permasalahan sendiri. Sengaja angkat topik cerita dengan background yang udah sering terjadi, tapi memberikan segi pandangan yang berbeda. Aku lebih fokus melihat arti perselingkuhan dan efek dari masalah tersebut dengan meletakkan posisi sebagai Kibum.

Kalian akan tau seperti apa kepribadian asli seorang wanita ketika ia merasa 'sesuatu' yang menjadi miliknya terancam !

Terimakasih jika ada dari kalian yang mau mengikuti FF ini. Aku menaruh harapan besar jika FF ini berbeda dengan FFku yang lain. Aku bosen dengan FF romance. Pengen FF genre hurt / comfort bahkan angst -_- tapi aku belum pernah sekalipun mewujudkan impianku itu. Tidak mudah.

Oh iya, wordpress pribadiku udah tidak disegel lagi. Silahkan berkunjung. Belum sepenuhnya aku perbaiki karena aku bingung tentang cara penggunaan WP heungg ~~ *ditoyor* tapi berharap dengan WP pribadiku itu bisa membagi beberapa fakta tentang SiBum ^^

**Wordpress** :: www. snowyprince. wordpress. com (hilangkan spasi, ne ^^)


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan ketika langkah kakinya berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar Minho, Kibum merasakan lingkaran tangan yang melilit area perutnya. Sontak saja Kibum tertarik kebelakang mengikuti gerakan tubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Kamu berselingkuh dibelakangku, Choi Kibum ?" geram Siwon diiringi dengan semakin eratnya lilitan lengan pada tubuh istrinya.

.

.

.

**STORY ABOUT MY MARRIAGE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Choi Siwon x ****Choi**** Kibum**

**And little Choi Minho**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : ****Hurt / Comfort , Family, Romance**

**Desclaimer :**

I own nothing, except this story.

All Super Junior members belong to GOD and their self.

If you don't like this story or couples, leave this site quitely.

! **Genderswitch**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebaris pertanyaan yang diucapkan tepat didepan telinganya langsung melecut iblis kecil yang selama ini terlelap dalam diri Kibum. Tanpa pikir panjang, sepasang tangan ibu muda itu segera menyentak dengan kasar lilitan tangan yang melingkari perutnya. Tidak peduli dengan lawan yang memiliki tubuh 2 kali lebih besar darinya.

'Selingkuh ?' batinnya sembari mengamati raut wajah suaminya yang keruh.

Dalam waktu relatif singkat, pikiran Kibum melayang pada sosok 2 orang namja yang akhir-akhir ini menempel padanya. Dugaan kuat, keberadaan 2 namja dengan klasifikasi wajah diatas standar tentu menimbulkan pemikiran negatif. Lee Donghae, namja misterius yang mengaku sebagai teman masa kuliah suaminya. Atau Lee Jonghyun, teman semasa duduk dibangku sekolah menengah atas yang baru hari ini dijumpainya – setelah perpisahan selama 11 tahun –.

Kibum mengangkat dagunya angkuh. Sedikit berbangga diri jika ternyata kehadiran 2 orang yang tak diduganya mampu memancing amarah Choi Siwon. "Seharusnya kalimat itu ditujukan kepadamu, Choi Siwon ?" sahutnya tegas.

BRAK

"Auhh..."

Telapak tangan Siwon mencekik leher Kibum lalu menekannya dengan erat pada dinding. Nyaris membuat pot bunga yang berada didekat kaki Kibum terguling jatuh.

Siwon menggeram marah. Ia tidak suka dibantah apalagi ditantang oleh istrinya sendiri. "Harusnya dirimu mengingat statusmu dulu. Aku memungutmu dari tempat kumuh dan memberikanmu kehidupan yang layak." Kelima jari tangan Siwon semakin mencengkeram leher istrinya tanpa peduli dengan pukulan yang menghujani lengannya.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, membuat jarak antara sepasang suami-istri itu merapat. "Jangan membuat ulah yang memancing emosiku. Dirimu tentu tidak ingin sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi pada orang terdekatmu, bukan ?" ancamnya penuh dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Kibum yang berada dalam kuasa Siwon segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dirinya cukup memahami latar belakang keluarga suaminya yang memiliki koneksi hampir di seluruh Korea. Kibum juga tau, setiap orang mampu berbuat diluar perkiraan. Termasuk menyakiti orang lain.

Siwon mengukir seringaian tipis pada bibirnya saat melihat sorot mata ketakutan yang ia tangkap dari sepasang mata Kibum. "Jaga sikapmu, Choi Kibum," bisiknya tepat didepan wajah istrinya lalu melenggang menyusuri lorong lantai 2 rumah mereka.

"Eomma…" Kibum jatuh terduduk di lantai sembari terisak lirih. Ia teringat samar sosok cantik Leeteuk ketika masih kanak-kanak. Senyuman yang terus menghiasi wajah cantik eommanya membuat Kibum merekam dengan kuat rupa orang yang dicintainya.

Disaat seperti ini, Kibum merindukan kehadiran sosok ibu yang bisa dipeluknya. Kibum juga baru menyadari jika kesibukannya akhir-akhir ini sudah membuatnya jarang mengunjungi makam Leeteuk di Gwangju.

.

.

.

Suara alas kaki yang menggesek lantai dapur menjadi suara rutin di kediaman keluarga Choi. Hal itu menjadi rutinitas harian Kibum sebagai seorang ibu yang menyiapkan sarapan bagi keluarganya.

Kibum sedikit lega karena pagi-pagi sekali Siwon sudah meninggalkan rumah tanpa berpamitan. Insting seorang perempuan apalagi istri yang sudah 5 tahun membina rumah tangga tentu lebih peka. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, tentu saja bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

Terlepas dari kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang membuat dirinya mulai menjaga jarak dengan Siwon, Kibum tetap menunaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri dan ibu yang baik. Ia bersikeras tidak ingin membuat malaikat ciliknya terpengaruh dengan hubungan dirinya dan Siwon yang renggang. Tentu konflik kecil diantara orangtua akan menimbulkan dampak buruk bagi mental anak yang masih kecil.

Setiap orangtua selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Begitu pula dengan Kibum. Yeoja berparas menawan itu akan melakukan apapun agar malaikat kecilnya selalu tersenyum. Apapun.

"Minho chagi, eomma tidak suka melihat sayuran yang sengaja kamu sisihkan," seru Kibum dari balik meja dapur. Diam-diam, disela aktifitasnya membuat bekal makan siang untuk anak semata wayangnya, ibu muda itu menyempatkan diri untuk mengintip si bocah kecil yang duduk sendirian di meja makan.

Kibum meratapi nasibnya sendiri. Ia takut dengan bayangan perceraiannya dengan Siwon yang sudah didepan mata. Kibum tidak takut dengan statusnya kelak yang akan menyandang status janda. Ia juga tidak peduli jika kelak akan menjadi bahan ejekan. Yang Kibum pedulikan adalah Choi Minho.

Minho masih terlalu kecil untuk kehilangan kasih sayang dari orangtuanya. Meski Kibum yakin bisa memberikan perhatian penuh kepada Minho, tapi sosok ayah dalam kehidupan Minho tentu sangat penting. Kibum tidak pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan. Satu hal yang pasti, impian yeoja cantik itu untuk membangun keluarga bahagia sudah diambang kehancuran.

"Eomma ~~" rengeknya.

Choi Minho, bocah laki-laki tampan dengan potongan rambut hitam pendek hanya bisa menunduk lesu. Diintipnya sekilas potongan sayur yang sengaja ia sisihkan di tepi piring makannya. Dalam hati ia merutuk sebal dengan kehadiran sayuran warna-warni yang pagi ini menemani sarapan paginya. Padahal ia membutuhkan waktu hampir 15 menit untuk memisahkan potongan sayur yang bersembunyi didalam adonan sup kepiting.

"Unggg ~~ Minho suka dengan sup kepiting buatan eomma. Tapi tidak dengan sayurannya," adunya dengan wajah mengernyit jijik ketika melihat potongan sayur yang ada didepannya.

Kibum mematikan nyala kompornya setelah memastikan menu makanan untuk bekal Minho selesai dibuatnya. "Hmm... Sebaiknya lain kali eomma mengundang Onew untuk mampir ke rumah kita. Temanmu itu sepertinya menyukai masakan eomma."

ONEW !

Mata bulat Minho menatap tidak suka setelah mendengar nama temannya itu. Lee Jinki atau Onew seringkali mengambil bekal makan siangnya dengan alasan makanan buatan Kibum enak. Karena sikap menyebalkan teman sekelasnya itu, Minho acap kali menahan lapar dan terpaksa menerima sandwich pemberian gurunya.

"Andwae !" Minho menjerit sambil meloncat dari kursinya. Kaki mungilnya yang dibalut sandal rumah segera berlari terbirit menghampiri eommanya yang tersenyum jahil. "Minho janji akan makan sayuran, tapi eomma jangan mengijinkan Onew hyung mampir ke rumah kita, ne ?" Bocah tampan yang memiliki garis ketampanan persis seperti ayahnya itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata bulatnya menatap intens sosok ibunya yang sedang menahan tawa.

Kibum mencubit pelan pipi tembam Minho. "Arraseo, jagoan. Sekarang habiskan sarapanmu lalu eomma akan mengantarmu ke rumah Park adjumma."

Menuruti ucapan ibunya, Minho kembali ke maja makan dengan wajah cemberut. Potongan sayur yang susah payah disingkirkannya harus masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Sementara Kibum hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Minho menyuap sayur memasuki mulutnya dengan ekspresi jijik. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Choi Minho," goda Kibum lalu kembali mengemasi bekal makan siang malaikatnya.

Kibum sedikit banyak merasa bersalah karena pekerjaannya yang menyita seluruh waktunya bersama Minho. Memang bekerja sebagai waitress tidak menghasilkan cukup banyak uang. Tapi Kibum memilih pekerjaan itu untuk meringankan beban Shindong yang merupakan sahabatnya. Lagipula uang bulanan yang masuk setiap bulan kedalam rekeningnya lebih dari cukup. Pendapatan Siwon mampu membiayai Kibum dan Minho.

Karena pekerjaan yang mengakibatnya Kibum selalu pulang ketika matahari sudah tenggelam itu pula, ia melewatkan banyak kejadian sebagai orangtua yang sesungguhnya. Kibum sangat ingin menggandeng tangan mungil Minho memasuki area playgroup. Duduk berjam-jam bersama orangtua murid yang lain sembari mengawasi tumbuh-kembang buah hatinya.

'Suatu saat…' batin Kibum dengan senyuman miris terpasang diwajahnya.

Suatu saat nanti Kibum berjanji akan meluangkan lebih banyak waktunya untuk menghabiskan hari dengan Choi Minho. Kibum berjanji.

.

.

.

Lengan kurusnya menyibak tirai ruang ganti. Senyuman lebar seketika tersungging dibibirnya yang terlapisi lipstik merah menyala.

"Bagaimana, oppa ?" Jessica bertanya sembari memutar tubuhnya yang dibalut gaun yang sudah dipesannya sejak jauh hari. Kedua tangannya direntangkan sehingga lekuk tubuhnya nampak dengan jelas.

Siwon tersenyum puas melihat tubuh kekasihnya yang begitu menggoda dibalik balutan gaun berwarna peach itu. Belum lagi ada beberapa titik yang membuat tubuh sempurna Jessica Jung lebih menonjol. Dan tentunya akan membuat mata banyak lelaki memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan memuja.

Siwon bertepuktangan sembari berjalan menghampiri Jessica yang menatapnya lekat. "Sangat menggoda ~~ Tapi sayangnya aku tidak menyukai gaun ini." Raut wajahnya berubah masam lalu membiarkan jemarinya berjalan meraba bagian depan gaun Jessica. Sesaat gerakan tangannya terhenti untuk melirik ekspresi wajah sosok cantik yang sedang tercekat akibat gerakan jemarinya.

"Apa aku harus memilih gaun yang lain, oppa ?" tanyanya dengan nafas tersengal. Sentuhan tangan namja tampan didepannya benar-benar membuat Jessica melupakan cara bernafas. Choi Siwon terlalu menggoda bagi dirinya.

Menarik jemarinya menjauh, Siwon meraih tubuh yeoja berambut pirang itu kedalam pelukannya. Kedua tangannya menangkap pinggul Jessica dengan sigap. "Aku lebih suka melihatmu tanpa gaun ini, Jessie ~~" bisiknya dengan suara menggoda.

Yeoja bermarga Jung itu membalas godaan Siwon dengan gerakan telapak tangannya yang mulai meraba dada bidang kekasihnya. "Oppa, bahkan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menggodaku. Apalagi kita sedang ada di butik." Jemari lentiknya terus bergerak naik lalu melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Siwon. Jessica menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu ia sadar namja tampan itu sudah memberikannya tatapan liar.

Memutuskan kontak mata yang terjadi diantara keduanya, Siwon berjalan beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Waeyo, oppa ?" Sedikit terkejut dengan Siwon yang memilih menjauh darinya. Jessica takut jika ucapannya menyinggung perasaan Siwon. Bukan maksud Jessica untuk menolak apa yang Siwon inginkan, hanya saja ia sungkan dengan pemilik butik yang merupakan temannya. Ia tidak mau membuat kekacauan di pagi hari.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Jessica, Siwon kembali berjalan mendekati sofa putih yang tadi disinggahinya. Diatas sofa dengan desain menarik itu ada sebuket bunga serta satu kotak persegi yang dihiasi pita.

"Untukmu, Jessie ~~" Siwon menyerahkan kotak beludru berwarna biru tua kepada kekasihnya. "Aku akan sangat senang jika kamu memakainya lusa, chagi," sambung Siwon begitu menangkap raut wajah terkejut dari Jessica.

Membuka kotak pemberian Siwon, Jessica langsung menutup kembali kotak itu. "AH ! Oppa… Aku sangat mencintaimu," pekiknya senang lalu menghambur memeluk Siwon yang sudah bersiap merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kamu menyukainya ?"

"Sangat… Sangat menyukainya," tukasnya. Jessica menyamankan dirinya didalam dekapan hangat tubuh Siwon yang menyalurkan kehangatan pada tubuhnya. Hingga satu pertanyaan muncul didalam pikirannya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan istrimu, oppa ?"

Hening selama beberapa menit. Siwon akhirnya melayangkan kecupan dikening Jessica selama beberapa detik. "Aku sudah memikirkannya." Tatapan matanya beralih melirik paper bag yang ia letakkan didekat sofa.

Siwon sudah merencanakan semuanya seminggu lalu. Mungkin sedikit menyenangkan jika dirinya bermain-main dengan Choi Kibum yang polos. Ia sudah tidak sabar melihat reaksi istri sahnya dengan rencana yang sudah disiapkan untuk membuat jantung Kibum berdebar.

.

.

.

"Aish… Aku sepertinya membutuhkan pegawai baru," gerutu Shindong sembari memainkan pen didalam genggaman tangannya. Setiap jam makan siang tiba pasti banyak pegawai yang berkunjung di cafenya hingga membuat suasana gaduh. Apalagi Shindong hanya memiliki 2 waitress dan 1 chef.

Sungmin yang berjalan keluar dari pantry dengan 2 piring spaghetti segera meletakkan masakannya pada meja persegi – dekat kasir –. "Ya, memang. Apalagi sebentar lagi chef Lee yang cantik akan segera menikah," dengus Sungmin cepat sembari membersihkan noda saus yang tercecer ditepian piring.

Shindong menggerutu pelan mendengar sahutan yeoja dengan pakaian serba putih itu. "Bocah sialan itu memilih hari yang salah untuk menikahimu, calon Nyonya Cho," cibir namja bertubuh tambun itu.

Selesai membersihkan noda saus, Sungmin meletakkan 2 piring berisi spaghetti itu di meja kasir. Mengabaikan bosnya yang memang tidak pernah bosan menggodanya. "2 piring Spaghetti sudah siap," teriaknya.

Lalu Ryeowook yang berada jauh lebih dekat dengan kasir berjalan terbirit. "Pegawai itu benar-benar gila," bisik yeoja bertubuh mungil itu. Kedua tangannya sudah bersiap memegang tepian piring datar berisi makanan pesanan pengunjung.

Sungmin memajukan tubuhnya penuh minat dengan keluhan sahabatnya. "Kenapa ? Apa mereka menyakitimu ?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kibum yang sibuk berada ditengah kerumunan pegawai yang sibuk menggodanya. "Pegawai itu membuat Kibum risih dengan godaan mereka," bisiknya singkat lalu berjalan mengantarkan pesanan.

Sungmin menampar lengan Shindong dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi. Sesekali melayangkan tinju dengan kepalan tangannya. "Bos ! Lihat pegawaimu yang sering digoda para pegawai nakal itu," ejek yeoja cantik itu.

Mengusap lengannya yang menjadi sasaran amuk Sungmin, Shindong memperhatikan Kibum yang sibuk melayani pesanan para pegawai kantoran itu. "Sepertinya cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya tidak memberikan efek apapun."

"Sepertinya kita perlu menempelkan papan pengumuman jika Kibum dan Ryeowook sudah menikah," dengus yeoja bermarga Lee itu lalu kembali memasuki pantry. Masih banyak pesanan makanan yang menunggu untuk dikerjakan.

Menggaruk hidungnya yang terasa gatal, Shindong malah menganggukkan kepalanya secara spontan. "Dan aku bisa membayangkan kemarahan suami mereka."

KLING

Suara bel yang diletakkan diatas pintu masuk café segera menarik perhatian Shindong. Mengingat jarak pintu masuk dan kasir cukup dekat.

Mengedarkan pandangan pada meja café yang penuh sesak. Shindong berniat menghentikan langkah kaki pengunjung itu yang berjalan melintasi kasir. "Tuan, maaf. Semua meja sudah penuh."

Menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak. Pengunjung dengan tubuh tinggi itu menolehkan kepalanya kepada Shindong. "Hanya sebentar," balasnya sembari memperbaiki letak kacamata hitamnya.

"Baiklah," angguk Shindong acuh lalu kembali menekuni majalah yang sedang dibacanya.

Membiarkan bola matanya menyapukan pandangan keseluruh sudut café yang penuh dengan pengunjung, langkah kakinya berjalan semakin tegas menghampiri Kibum. Banyak pengunjung lelaki yang berusaha menarik perhatian yeoja dengan rambut hitam tergerai panjang.

"Kibum…" panggilnya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik kesamping saat mendengar gerutuan kecil yang keluar dari bibir yeoja didepannya.

.

.

.

"Kibum…"

Sekilas Kibum melirik orang yang memanggil namanya melalui bahunya. Dengan ayunan telapak tangan kirinya, Kibum berusaha mengacuhkan sejenak sosok namja dibelakangnya.

"Maaf, pergilah meminta bantuan waitress lain, Tuan," desahnya frustasi. Tangannya sibuk mencatat pesanan 3 meja sekaligus. Kegiatan seperti ini sudah menjadi rutinitas hariannya.

Tidak beranjak dari posisinya, namja itu bersikeras memanggil nama Kibum untuk kedua kalinya sembari menepuk bahunya pelan. "Kibum…"

Kehilangan kesabarannya menghadapi para pegawai yang selalu membuatnya kesal, Kibum memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati sebuket bunga mawar putih sudah berada didepan wajahnya.

Kibum bersyukur bibirnya masih terkatup rapat dan kalimat makian masih tertahan diujung lidahnya. Jika bukan karena mawar putih yang merupakan bunga kesukaannya, sudah dipastikan beberapa detik lalu sosok cantik Kibum mengeluarkan makian.

"Nuguseyo ?" tanyanya penasaran. Pandangan matanya terhalang oleh buket bunga yang setara dengan lebar wajahnya. 'Tuan Lee…' batinnya menerka. Tuan Lee disini merujuk pada 2 orang namja yang akhir-akhir ini menemuinya. Dan secara kebetulan 2 namja itu memiliki marga Lee.

**Lee Donghae **

atau

**Lee Jonghyun.**

Tersenyum jenaka dibalik buket bunga, tangannya menyingkirkan benda yang menghalangi pandangan Kibum untuk melihat rupa wajahnya.

"Halo, Nyonya Choi. Aku diperintah oleh suamimu untuk mengantarkan bingkisan kepadamu," ucapnya tegas. Kedua tangannya mengulurkan satu buket bunga mawar putih serta sebuah paper bag didepan wajah Kibum.

Namja itu terus mengulas senyuman lebar meski Kibum tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Menulikan indera pendengarannya akibat bisik-bisik diantara para pengunjung, Kibum kembali memperhatikan struktur wajah namja didepannya. "Lee Donghae ?"

.

.

.

Menyodorkan segelas cappuccino didepan wajah Donghae, Kibum menatap curiga dengan keberadaan orang asing itu. Lee Donghae masih terasa asing bagi Kibum meski nyatanya mereka sudah bertemu lebih dari 2 kali. Lagipula, Donghae menampakkan diri secara tidak terduga dan keberadaannya yang tidak bisa terlacak.

Dan kali ini Donghae kembali muncul didepan umum. Lebih tepatnya Donghae seperti sedang mengumpankan dirinya untuk dijadikan pelampiasan Siwon.

'Tidak,' jerit Kibum dalam hati. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan orang lain terluka karena dirinya. Walaupun Kibum belum sepenuhnya percaya jika Donghae sahabat dekat suaminya, ia harus menjaga jarak dengan namja lain. Shindong adalah satu-satunya namja yang tidak sedikitpun mengundang sisi lain dari Choi Siwon.

"Lebih baik Anda keluar dari café ini, Tuan Lee," ucap Kibum sopan. Diam-diam, bola matanya bergerak mengawasi sekitarnya. Ia takut jika ada sosok suaminya yang berpura-pura menyamar menjadi pengunjung café.

Menyesap sedikit minuman kesukaannya, namja bermarga Lee itu malah tertawa rendah. "Duduklah, Nyonya Choi. Sahabatmu sedang menatap kita dengan pandangan curiga karena dirimu tidak tersenyum manis kepadaku," jelasnya. Donghae mengangkat gelasnya diudara lalu melemparkan senyuman hangat kearah meja kasir yang menampilkan ketiga sahabat Kibum.

Kibum ikut menoleh kearah 3 sahabatnya yang memasang raut wajah penasaran . Mau tak mau Kibum menuruti saran Donghae. Sejak tadi Kibum memilih berdiri diseberang meja tanpa peduli dengan tatapan sahabatnya.

"Senang ?"

Segaris senyum tidak bisa lepas dari bibirnya. Menyembunyikan senyumannya, Donghae beralih menyingkirkan gelas cappuccino miliknya ketepian meja. Kemudian namja dengan balutan coat berwarna cokelat terang itu mengulurkan buket bunga yang sengaja ia beli.

Kibum menatap silih-berganti antara buket bunga dan wajah Donghae yang seolah memberinya isyarat untuk menerimanya. Melirik sekilas pada ketiga sahabatnya yang belum beranjak dari meja kasir, yeoja cantik itu menarik paksa buket bunga yang sudah menunggu sentuhannya.

"AH !"

Kibum melihat namja diseberang meja menjentikkan dua jari tangannya diudara. Seperti sedang teringat sesuatu.

Donghae meraih paper bag yang ia letakkan didekat kaki meja lalu menyodorkannya pada Kibum. "Suamimu tercinta membelikanmu gaun untuk pesta nanti malam."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan pesta, Tuan Lee." Kibum meletakkan paper bag yang sempat singgah dalam pangkuannya lalu menggesernya kearah Donghae.

"Kibummie ~~" Donghae tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat Kibum berjengit kaget karena sentuhan tangan mereka. Rasanya menyenangkan saat melihat rona merah yang tercetak jelas dikedua pipi Kibum.

Merubah raut wajahnya menjadi lebih serius, Donghae memperbaiki posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegak. "Datanglah. Dan aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang.

Terbersit pikiran aneh yang memenuhi tempurung kepalanya. Setiap kali Donghae menguak sisi lain dari suaminya, maka Kibum harus bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang selama ini tidak pernah dibayangkannya. Bahkan sampai sekarang Kibum belum bisa melupakan kejadian dimana suaminya tengah bermesraan dengan yeoja lain, didepan matanya.

"Aku tidak tau," bisiknya sedih. Melihat kenyataan yang tidak pernah diduganya sudah cukup membuat Kibum terpukul. Ia belum memiliki nyali untuk melihat kenyataan yang selama ini tidak disadarinya.

"Ritz-Carlton Hotel jam 9 malam, Nyonya Choi."

Donghae beranjak dari duduknya kemudian melemparkan ayunan tangannya diudara kepada ketiga sahabat Kibum. Sebelum akhirnya keluar café dan membiarkan tubuhnya terkena guguran salju.

Ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Siap ataupun tidak siap, Kim Kibum harus mengetahui semuanya. Donghae tidak bisa terlalu lama diam dan menyaksikan Kibum terus dibodohi oleh suaminya. Lagipula, hingga saat ini gerak-geriknya sudah tidak se-leluasa dulu.

.

.

.

Donghae keluar dari rest-room untuk para pegawai dengan pakaian khas pelayan. Ia sudah menyadap segala akses yang dilakukan Choi Siwon selama seminggu ini. Dan dengan bantuan beberapa anak buahnya, Donghae juga membuntuti kemanapun sahabat lamanya itu pergi.

Termasuk ketika Siwon menemani kekasihnya melakukan fitting gaun di sebuah butik pagi ini. Dengan bantuan beberapa pihak, Donghae berhasil mengintip isi paper bag yang dikirimkan Siwon untuk Kibum.

"Hei, kamu !" Seorang pelayan dengan setelan pakaian sama persis dengan Donghae berjalan keluar dari rest-room.

Dengan sigap, namja bermarga Lee itu memakai kacamata putihnya agar penyamarannya tidak mudah dibongkar. "Ne ?"

"Tugasmu adalah mengedarkan gelas wine kepada para tamu. Jangan membuat kesalahan, arraseo ?"

Menatap sekilas wajah lawan bicaranya, Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya patuh lalu berbaur dengan tamu undangan. Membawa nampan berisi beberapa gelas wine, Donghae melempar senyum ramah sembari menawarkan minuman yang sengaja disediakan keluarga besar Choi.

Sesekali Donghae melirik kearah pintu masuk yang dijaga beberapa petugas keamanan. Sosok yang dinantikannya belum kunjung menampakkan diri. Padahal Donghae ingin sekali membuat Siwon terkejut.

"Aku akan membuatmu terkejut, Choi Siwon," gumam Donghae diantara senyuman yang ditampilkannya.

Siwon boleh saja berpikir dirinya pintar dalam menyusun rencana. Tapi misi Donghae kali ini adalah membuka semua kebusukan yang diesmbunyikan oleh Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

"Anda istri dari Tuan Choi Siwon ?" tanya salah seorang petugas sembari meneliti kartu undangan yang disodorkan Kibum.

Kibum mengangguk singkat pada petugas keamanan yang mengeja namanya. "Ne."

"Tuan Choi banyak bercerita tentang Anda. Kalian pasangan yang luar biasa."

Kibum tersenyum kecut melihat acungan dua jempol yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ia tidak tau harus senang atau sedih. Senang karena suaminya tidak membuat dirinya terlihat sebagai istri yang buruk. Sedih karena selama ini pernikahan yang dijalaninya hanya sebuah kepalsuan.

Menyodorkan kedua tangannya dengan sopan, si petugas tadi memberikan isyarat pada Kibum. "Kami bisa menyimpan mantel Anda, Nyonya Choi," tawarnya.

Melepas mantel yang membungkus tubuhnya, Kibum menyerahkan mantel milik Sungmin dengan hati-hati. "Tolong jaga baik-baik mantel ini," pesannya singkat sebelum melangkah memasuki ballroom.

.

.

.

Kibum mendesah penuh kekecewaan mendapati ballroom yang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak bisa menangkap keberadaan Siwon maupun ibu mertuanya.

Dengan terpaksa Kibum harus memasang wajah palsu dan melempar senyuman yang membuat otot wajahnya pegal. Ia benar-benar tidak mengenal satupun orang-orang dengan balutan pakaian hasil rancangan designer ternama.

"Wowww…"

Kibum menatap tidak suka pada tingkah seorang pelayan yang melewatinya. Ia tidak suka dilecehkan.

"Jangan bersikap tidak sopan kepada seorang yeoja," sungutnya kesal.

Memutar tubuhnya, si pelayan yang ternyata adalah Lee Donghae malah terkikik geli melihat bibir Kibum yang sudah mengerucut. "Well, harus aku akui jika pilihan gaun dariku memang pantas untukmu, Nyonya Choi."

"Bukankah gaun ini pemberian sua – " AH ! Kibum sangat benci memanggil status Siwon dalam kehidupannya. " – pemberian Choi Siwon," ralatnya.

Menggiring Kibum menjauhi kerumunan tamu, Donghae memaksa Kibum berdiri berhimpitan diantara dinding dan dirinya. "Selera fashion suamimu sangat buruk. Tapi jika gaun yang dipilihkan suamimu dipakai oleh kekasihnya, mungkin terlihat WOW…" Donghae bersiul sembari membentuk gerakan seolah sedang menggambarkan bentuk tubuh seksi.

Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak paham. "Apa maksudmu ?"

Menjentikkan jarinya pada dahi yeoja dengan paras layaknya bidadari, Donghae menghirup aroma tubuh Kibum dalam-dalam. "Aku menukar gaun yang akan diberikan Siwon untukmu. Aku melihat dia membeli gaun dengan belahan dada rendah."

'Belahan dada rendah ?' Kibum dengan cepat menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan memakai pakaian yang terlalu banyak menampilkan anggota tubuhnya.

"Dan gaun pilihanku lebih cocok untukmu, Kibummie ~ Setidaknya gaun pilihanku mampu menyembunyikan luka memar yang tertinggal dilehermu." Donghae menepuk pelan puncak kepala Kibum.

Menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi lehernya, Kibum menatap Donghae dengan pandangan kaget. Padahal teman-temannya tidak menyadari bekas keunguan yang tertinggal akibat kuatnya cekikan Siwon 2 hari lalu. "Kamu mengetahuinya ?"

Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas sebagai jawaban. Ia tidak ingin mengungkit kejadian yang dialami Kibum. Hal itu tentu akan memperburuk suasana hati Kibum.

Ia lalu merogoh saku celananya dan menyelipkan penjepit rambut diantara helaian rambut bergelombang Kibum. "Sempurna," puji Donghae senang.

Dibalik senyuman tulus yang ditampilkan namja bermarga Lee itu, ada sebuah dendam yang selalu menggelayuti dirinya. Perasaan bersalah karena sudah menjerumuskan Kibum kepada takdir hidup yang seharusnya bisa dicegah oleh Donghae di masalalu.

Untuk itu, Donghae harus sedikit mengurangi beban yang menggelayut pada pundaknya. Sedikit demi sedikit.

.

.

.

"Lihat kearah jam 9," bisik Donghae sambil berpura-pura menyodorkan nampan berisi wine kualitas terbaik. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk setiap ada tamu yang berjalan melewatinya. Namja dengan tatanan rambut basah itu tidak melupakan penyamarannya sebagai seorang pelayan.

Kibum sedikit menggeser kakinya kesamping. Ia berusaha memberi jarak aman antara dirinya dan Donghae yang ikut bergabung dengan keramaian.

Obsidian indahnya menangkap sekumpulan yeoja yang terlihat dari kalangan sosialita kelas atas. "Kumpulan yeoja itu,,," gumamnya pelan sembari memainkan bibirnya ditepian gelas wine yang dipegangnya.

Donghae tersenyum ketika seorang tamu menarik satu gelas wine tersisa dari nampan yang dibawanya. "Salah satu dari mereka adalah yeoja yang dirimu lihat sedang bercumbu dengan suamimu," bisiknya lagi.

'YA TUHAN." Membungkam mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara berisik, Kibum mencoba memperhatikan satu persatu yeoja dengan tampilan modis itu. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang Kibum kenali. Namun harus diakui, dari segi penampilan para yeoja itu sangat menarik untuk dijadikan teman menghabiskan malam.

Dan Kibum mengakui keunggulan para yeoja itu dibanding dirinya.

Menyadari jika nampannya sudah kosong, Donghae beralih memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia harus tetap waspada karena ia belum menemukan keberadaan sahabat lamanya.

Tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan putih beralih meraih gelas wine milik Kibum. Cairan berwarna bening itu hanya berkurang sedikit. "Kekasih Choi Siwon yang sesungguhnya adalah yeoja dengan gaun panjang berwarna merah itu." Donghae kembali menunjuk seorang yeoja dengan rambut pirang tergerai melewati bahu yang kini sedang berbicara dengan ibu dari Choi Siwon.

Terdiam sesaat, Kibum menarik satu kesimpulan yang mampu ditangkap otaknya. "Jadi Siwon tidak hanya memiliki 1 kekasih ?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu menenggak habis wine dari gelas Kibum dalam sekali tegukan. "Yeoja yang sedang tertawa bersama ibu mertuamu adalah Jessica Jung, kekasih Siwon selama 2 tahun ini." Melirik kearah ujung tangga, Donghae kemudian menggunakan nampan kosong untuk menutup separuh wajahnya. "Sedangkan yeoja yang pernah bercumbu dengan suamimu beberapa waktu lalu – hanya digunakan untuk bersenang-senang."

Selesai menjelaskan semuanya dengan tergesa, akhirnya Donghae berjalan menjauhi Kibum. Ia sudah menyadari keberadaan Siwon yang mulai mencari kesegala arah untuk menemukan istrinya.

Kibum ingin bertanya lebih jauh namun sosok namja yang sedari tadi berdiri disisinya sudah ditelan kerumunan. Jujur saja, dirinya mulai merasa risih dan kurang nyaman berada dalam satu lingkup pesta dengan kekasih suaminya.

"Disini rupanya si angsa cantik."

Siwon berjalan membelah kerumunan tamu undangan kemudian mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk meraih tubuh istrinya. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan mata yang menghujani sepasang suami-istri itu dengan kekaguman.

Seolah mampu membaca gerak tubuh istrinya, Siwon semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kibum yang terasa pas dalam pelukannya. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari jika gaun yang dikenakan Kibum pada pesta malam ini berbeda dengan gaun pilihannya.

Well, kecantikan seseorang terkadang membutakan mata.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti ini. Aku ingin bertemu dengan eomma." Kibum berusaha mendorong sepelan mungkin tubuh besar suaminya. Ia tidak ingin membuat orang disekitarnya merasa curiga dengan hubungannya dengan Siwon.

Merendahkan kepalanya, Siwon mengecup sekilas pipi istrinya. "Eomma bisa menunggu, chagi ~~" bisiknya rendah. Siwon lalu merendahkan kepalanya hingga hidungnya menangkap aroma melati dari leher jenjang Kibum.

"Apa yang kamu laku – " Pertanyaan Kibum segera terjawab dengan bibir suaminya yang sudah bergerak menjelajahi lehernya. Lebih tepatnya mengecup setiap bekas memar yang meninggalkan bekas pada sisi kanan lehernya. "Hentikan !" bisik Kibum sambil meremas lengan berotot suaminya.

Bukannya mendengarkan peringatan dari istrinya, Siwon malah semakin merapatkan lilitan lengannya pada tubuh Kibum. Matanya terpejam semakin rapat dan terus menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa kenal lelah.

"Kalian berdua mengacaukan pesta," tegur seorang yeoja paruh baya yang saat ini sedang tersenyum geli melihat wajah memerah menantunya.

Kibum tertunduk malu mendengar teguran ibu mertuanya. Setelah lama tidak bertemu, kini dirinya malah membuat keluarga Choi menanggung malu akibat ulahnya ditengah pesta.

PLAK

Yeoja dengan balutan gaun sopan sepanjang lutut itu melayangkan telapak tangannya pada punggung anak tunggalnya. "Tahan, Choi Siwon. Kamu bisa melakukannya setelah pesta usai," desisnya lalu meraih pergelangan tangan menantu kesayangannya.

Siwon merapatkan bibirnya saat kehilangan leher yang baru beberapa menit dinikmatinya. Ia masih ingin merasakan kulit halus Kibum. Saat ini juga. Hal itu dibuktikan dengan helaan nafasnya yang memburu tajam.

"Kembalikan istriku, eomma," Siwon berusaha meraih lengan Kibum tapi tangannya langsung dihadiahi tamparan keras oleh ibunya.

"Jangan harap dirimu bisa berbuat konyol di pesta keluarga Choi. Lebih baik dirimu menjamu para tamu. Sedangkan eomma – akan menikmati waktu bersama menantu kesayangan," jawabnya mutlak.

Nyonya Choi lalu menuntun Kibum keluar dari pusat pesta dan menggunakan salah satu ruangan untuk berbincang. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terdiam ditempatnya sembari memperhatikan setiap jengkal tubuh Kibum yang mampu tertangkap retina matanya.

Dan juga… Jessica yang sedari tadi mengawasi tingkah Choi Siwon bersama istrinya ditengah keramaian pesta.

.

.

.

"Jessie ~~" panggil Siwon dengan suara melenguh berat.

Kelima jari tangannya meraih benda apapun yang bisa dijadikannya sasaran pelampiasannya. Sedangkan sosok lain yang sedang bersama penerus tunggal klan Choi, tidak bisa berhenti mengulum senyum kepuasan.

Jessica selalu senang setiap sosok tampan Siwon memanggil namanya dengan begitu menggoda. Kehangatan yang ditawarkan tubuh Siwon seolah membuat akal sehat Jessica menguap. Choi Siwon terlalu menggoda untuk diabaikan. Jangan lupakan kondisi finansial yang melatarbelakangi kehidupan Siwon cukup membuat yeoja berusia 24 tahun itu terpikat.

Ketampanan, kehangatan, serta kemapanan yang seolah menjadi tawaran yang sulit ditolak yeoja dimanapun jika berhadapan langsung dengan Siwon. Begitu juga dengan Jessica Jung.

Mengenal sosok Siwon saat berada disebuah club malam, maka hubungan yang semula hanya sebagai teman berlanjut hingga tahap yang lebih jauh. Mengenai status Choi Siwon sebagai seorang suami serta ayah, Jessica tidak terlalu memusingkannya.

Toh, cincin berlian yang dihadiahkan Siwon 4 bulan lalu ketika dirinya menginjak usia 24 tahun sudah menjadi jaminan kuat bagi Jessica. Bahwa… Cepat atau lambat, Choi Siwon akan menceraikan istrinya.

Dan memulai sebuah kehidupan baru dengannya.

"Oh ! Jessieee ~~" Otot leher Siwon semakin mengencang. Lelehan keringat yang membasahi tubuh berototnya membuktikan jika musim dingin tidak bisa menekan kegiatan 'panas' yang sedang dilakukannya dengan kekasihnya.

TTOK TTOK TTOK !

Ketukan dari luar pintu apartemen Jessica menginterupsi kegiatan sepasang kekasih itu. Sedangkan yeoja dengan penampilan berantakan itu hanya menggerutu sebal tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Jessica tidak peduli dengan anak buah Siwon yang berdiri diluar pintu apartemennya. Ia sudah susah payah menyeret Siwon keluar dari pesta yang diadakan oleh calon ibu mertuanya.

"Tuan Choi, Nyonya Kibum mabuk dan diantar pulang oleh namja yang sama ketika berada di café."

SRAK

Jessica meringis sakit ketika Siwon menyentak tubuhnya hingga terduduk di lantai apartemennya.

"Kita bertemu besok, Jess !"

.

.

.

"Lalalala ~~ yeah !" Kibum mengepalkan kedua tangannya diudara sembari menggoyangkan kepalanya. Bibir merahnya tidak bisa berhenti bernyanyi semenjak keluar dari ballroom hotel dengan kondisi mabuk.

"Seharusnya kamu tidak pernah bertemu dengan pamanku, Kibummie," ucap Jonghyun. Kepalanya terus melirik kesamping kursi kemudinya sembari sesekali menatap jalanan Seoul yang sudah sepi. "Pamanku itu pemabuk berat."

Lee Jonghyun menemani pamannya yang memiliki relasi bisnis cukup dekat dengan keluarga Choi. Jika bukan karena paksaan bibinya, Jonghyun lebih memilih menghabiskan malam dengan bergelung selimut. Namun bibinya memaksa namja pemilik wajah tampan itu untuk menemani pamannya di pesta. Bibinya kurang suka berada ditengah keramaian, untuk itu memilih keponakannya untuk menggantikan dirinya disamping pamannya.

"405… 406… 407 !" Jonghyun mengembangkan senyuman ketika melihat sebuah rumah minimalis yang nampak nyaman sebagai sebuah hunian untuk keluarga kecil. "Rumahmu terlihat nyaman, Kibum-ah," pujinya.

Tidak mendengar celoteh sahabatnya lagi, Jonghyun baru menyadari jika Kibum sudah jatuh terlelap disampingnya.

"Tapi bagaimana aku menjelaskannya kepada suamimu ?" tanya Jonghyun sambil menerawang jauh kedepan.

Ia tidak mau disangka sebagai selingkuhan Kibum. Jelas-jelas Kibum adalah sahabatnya sejak bangku SMA.

"Aiissshh…!" Jonghyun memukul dahinya karena kebodohannya. Seharusnya ia datang ke rumah Kibum tidak seorang diri. Setidaknya dirinya harus membawa orang lain agar tidak membuat suami Kibum berpikiran buruk tentang kondisi istrinya yang mabuk.

"KELUAR !"

Belum sempat Jonghyun menyadari suara teriakan yang tepat berada disisi mobilnya, Jonghyun sudah terlebih dulu mendapatkan hantaman diwajahnya.

.

.

.

"Eumm ~~ Jonghyun-ah !" Kibum merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar sambil terkikik seorang diri. Kelopak matanya terpejam erat.

PLAK

Siwon menggeram marah melihat tingkah Kibum yang berada dalam pengaruh alkohol. Kekesalannya semakin memuncak saat mendapati sosok namja yang dekat dengan Kibum kembali muncul didepan wajahnya.

"Auhhh ~~ Pukulanmu terasa enak sekali, Jonghyunnie kkk~~" Kibum menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya lalu berjalan sempoyongan kesembarang arah. "lalalalala ~~"

"Cukup !"

Siwon membanting pintu kamarnya lalu melepas simpul dasi yang mencekik lehernya. Langkahnya mantap mendekati Kibum yang terus merancau tak jelas. "I'll show you, Choi Kibum. You're mine !"

**_TBC_**

.

.

.

note : Maaf super-duper telat update. Maaf ceritanya semakin rancu huhu Maaaaaaaaaffffffffff *bungkuk*


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Ferrari memasuki area halaman dengan suara mesin halus. Nyaris tidak menimbulkan suara berisik seperti kebanyakan mobil yang berkeliaran di jalanan kota Seoul. Kemewahan yang ditampilkan mobil dengan kisaran harga 500 juta won itu berbanding terbalik dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Halaman yang menjadi tempat parkir Ferrari itu terlihat penuh guguran daun kering.

Toh, si pemilik mobil terlihat acuh dengan keadaan yang menjadi tempat parkir mobil miliknya. Lee Donghae dengan wajah menggambarkan gurat kelelahan melangkah keluar dari mobilnya. Penampilannya yang jauh dari kata rapi – dengan t-shirt yang kusut – tidak menyurutkan langkah kakinya berjalan menapaki anak tangga yang berdebu.

'Penyusup,' batinnya dengan sapuan mata tertuju pada sisa puntung rokok yang jatuh tepat didepan pintu rumahnya. Donghae sudah berhenti menghisap rokok, beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Namja berwajah maskulin itu kembali bersikap waspada meskipun fisiknya lelah. Telapak tangan kanannya mengusap bagian belakang pinggangnya. Sebuah pistol bersembunyi dibalik t-shirtnya. Dan meskipun saat ini dirinya sudah berada dalam area kekuasaannya, bukan berarti Lee Donghae mengendurkan sikap waspadanya.

Menarik nafas selama beberapa saat, Donghae membuka pintu rumahnya tanpa rasa takut. Setitik cahaya remang tertangkap bola matanya ketika menjelajahi isi rumahnya.

"Puas bermain-main, Tuan Lee ?"

Suara sapaan dengan aksen khas langsung menyambut kedatangan Donghae memasuki tempat peristirahatannya. Kursi besar yang berada didekat jendela terlihat bergeser beberapa centi dari tempatnya semula. Dugaannya benar. Nyala sebuah lilin kecil menerangi sosok seorang namja paruh baya dengan aura kejam membungkus tubuhnya.

Sekilas, namja dengan potongan rambut pendek berantakan itu melirik asal suara. Dalam sekejap, bola matanya mengawasi seluruh penampilan namja tersebut dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Tidak satupun tubuh namja berusia 60 tahun itu terlewat dari sapuan mata Lee Donghae.

Setelah memastikan dirinya berada dalam titik aman, Donghae mulai memberikan sedikit reaksi dengan bahunya yang sedikit terangkat naik. "Belum," sahutnya pendek. Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, Donghae segera mengalihkan pandangan bola matanya kembali kepada lawan bicaranya. "Aku tidak suka aroma cerutu mahalmu itu, Tuan Lee," sindirnya halus sembari membidik cerutu yang terselip diantara celah jari namja berusia lebih dari separuh abad itu. Donghae tidak peduli dengan rentang usia yang terpaut jauh diantara mereka, meskipun ia adalah garis keturunan si namja tersebut. Baginya, hubungan mereka tidak layak jika disebut sebagai keluarga. Donghae lebih menyukai sebutan rekan bisnis.

Menggeram dengan suara rendah akibat sahutan Donghae yang terlihat tidak sedikitpun memperlihatkan sikap hormat kepadanya, namja itu akhirnya membuang cerutunya ke lantai. "Berhenti mengurusi kehidupan orang lain, Donghae !" bentaknya dengan suara menggelegar. Tidak peduli dengan suara debum kursi yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Ia sudah lelah membiarkan Donghae bersikap diluar kendalinya. Ia harus mengambilalih hidup anaknya seperti sediakala.

Donghae tersenyum tipis. Sudah menduga reaksi yang akan diterimanya karena bersikap kurang sopan dan juga melanggar larangan ayahnya. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya hanya terus melangkahkan kakinya melewati namja yang selalu dihormati sepanjang hidupnya. Tidak dihiraukan tatapan menusuk yang terus mengikuti gerakannya. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Donghae bersikap diluar kendali ayahnya.

"Tindakan bodohmu membahayakan bisnisku," sambungnya lagi. Teriakannya yang penuh dengan rasa frustasi dan jengkel seketika mampu menahan laju langkah Donghae.

"Bisnis ? Hanya itu yang kamu pikirkan, Tuan Kangin ?" Donghae memutar tubuhnya lalu membalas tatapan ayahnya dengan kepala tegak. Persetan dengan rasa hormat yang selalu dijunjungnya didepan sang ayah.

Perasaan bersalah yang selalu menyelimuti dirinya sudah membuat Donghae merasa tertekan dalam kurun waktu cukup lama. Rasa bersalah yang selalu menghiasi mimpinya. Dan kali ini, sikap keras kepala ayahnya semakin menambah daftar beban pikirannya.

"Lawan bisnis tidak boleh mengetahui sedikitpun mengenai jejak kita. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan kita agar tidak terlacak musuh, dan tindakan bodohmu hampir mengacaukan segalanya, Lee Donghae," erangnya dengan nada gusar.

Membuang jauh-jauh perasaan hormat yang selalu dipegangnya, Donghae memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung sepasang mata didepannya. "Mereka mengincar nyawamu, bukan nyawaku," tegasnya dengan suara dingin.

.

.

.

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Choi Kibum**

**and little Choi Minho**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt / Comfort, Family, Romance ^^**

**Desclaimer :**

I own nothing, except this story.

All Super Junior members belong to GOD and their self.

If you don't like this story or couples, leave this site quitely.

! **Genderswitch**

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan menapaki setiap anak tangga dengan langkah pasti. Tidak terlihat ada keraguan dalam setiap langkah yang diambilnya. Tangan kirinya bersembunyi dibalik saku celana kerjanya, sementara tangan yang lain menggenggam paper bag berwarna hitam.

Ketika sepasang kakinya melewati pijakan anak tangga terakhir, namja dengan balutan jas rapi itu segera menyapu seluruh ruangan yang ditujunya. Hingga sapuan matanya terhenti pada sosok tak asing yang berada disudut ruangan. Sedetik setelahnya, Siwon mendapati Donghae sudah berdiri dari kursinya sembari melempar senyum kearahnya. Senyuman namja bermarga Lee itu seolah sudah mengetahui kedatangannya sejak jauh hari.

"Dirimu datang menemuiku bukan untuk menyambung persahabatan yang sudah lama putus, kan ?" ujarnya dengan nada santai. Sama sekali tidak terlihat ekspresi gentar pada sepasang obsidian jernihnya. Segaris senyuman masih tersungging pada bibirnya.

Siwon diam membisu pada posisinya. Ia menyadari jika sikap Donghae tidak pernah berubah, masih sama seperti dahulu. Selalu bisa menebak jalan pikiran lawannya dengan mudah. "Karena dirimu bisa menebak maksud kedatanganku –," Siwon melirik paper bag yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

SRAK

Paper bag yang dilemparkan Siwon mendarat tepat didepan Donghae. Nyaris menyentuh ujung sepatu Donghae. " – Jauhi istriku," sambungnya dengan suara tegas. 2 kata terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Siwon mengisyaratkan sebuah peringatan keras yang disertai dengan ancaman.

Donghae tersenyum sekilas mendengar nada bicara Siwon yang ditujukan padanya. Ia lalu mengalihkan bola matanya pada paper bag yang berada dibawah tatapan matanya. "Mengancam mantan sahabatmu sendiri ?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah sedih. "Sahabat yang dulu menolongmu, Siwon-ah," sindirnya dengan bibir menyeringai licik.

"Menurutmu ?" balas Siwon dengan penuh ketegasan.

Donghae lalu berlutut diatas kedua kakinya sembari menarik keluar benda yang bersembunyi didalam paper bag. Kelima jari tangannya meremas gaun pesta yang dikenakan Kibum tempo hari. Dirinya tentu saja mengingat dengan baik gaun yang dipilih oleh dirinya sendiri untuk dikenakan oleh yeoja secantik Kibum. "Gaun yang cantik," gumamnya lirih lalu membawa gaun yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya menempel pada ujung hidungnya. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam wangi tubuh Kibum yang masih menempel pada gaun itu.

"Aku yakin dirimu adalah dalang dibalik semua kekacauan ini, Lee Donghae," tegur Siwon keras. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi kesal yang sama sekali tidak disembunyikan. Sedikit terganggu dengan sikap Donghae yang mengendus gaun yang pernah menempel pada kulit Kibum.

Menghirup wangi tubuh Kibum yang tertinggal pada gaun untuk terakhir kalinya, Donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Siwon. "Anggap saja aku tidak puas dengan taruhan bodoh yang kita lakukan di masa lalu, Siwon-ah." Donghae menyeringai penuh arti. Sebuah ide yang sudah lama tersimpan dalam pikirannya siap untuk memancing reaksi Siwon. "Aku menginginkan Kim Kibum," ucapnya penuh kepastian.

"Choi Kibum !" ralat Siwon dengan rahang mengeras. Emosi mulai menguasai dirinya dan Siwon hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya disamping tubuhnya. Seandainya bisa, Siwon ingin sekali menerjang Donghae dan melayangkan beberapa pukulan. Sayangnya, ia sedang berada di sarang lawan. Setidaknya ia menyadari kehadiran 2 anak buah Donghae yang berdiri beberapa kaki dibelakangnya. "Aku yakin bukan Kibum alasan kekacauan yang telah dirimu lakukan. Ada sesuatu yang dirimu sembunyikan, Lee Donghae."

"Hmm… " Donghae mengetuk dagunya dengan ekspresi sedang berpikir. Lalu tubuhnya sedikit condong kearah mantan sahabatnya. "Aku akan mengambil seluruh kebahagiaanmu," bisiknya dengan seringaian yang terlukis pada sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Hahhh… " Bibir pucatnya mendesah lega begitu membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Kibum menyadari jika kondisi fisiknya kurang sehat hari ini namun ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk bekerja. Selain karena tidak ingin membuat repot temannya karena ketidakhadirannya, Kibum tidak ingin terlalu larut dalam masalah rumah tangganya yang masih mengguncang psikisnya.

Sepasang mata bulatnya memperhatikan refleksi dirinya pada cermin. Pupil matanya membesar begitu menyadari jika luka lebam yang diperolehnya tempo hari masih menampakkan warna cukup jelas. Beruntung dirinya selalu menyimpan beberapa peralatan make-up pada lokernya.

Ujung jari telunjuknya sedikit menyentuh warna keunguan pada tulang pipinya. "Sepertinya hari ini aku akan menggunakan make-up sedikit tebal," keluhnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

Ttok… Ttok… Ttok…

Kibum terperanjat kaget mendengar suara ketukan dari luar toilet. Namun segera mendesah lega begitu menyadari jika ia sudah mengunci pintunya.

"Nuguseyo ?"

"Tentu saja ini Lee Sungmin !" sahutnya dengan suara ketus.

Menyadari mood si calon pengantin yang sedang buruk, Kibum mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggoda Sungmin. Ia lebih memilih segera mengoleskan lipgloss pada bibir pucatnya lalu merapikan peralatan make-upnya.

Ketika pintu toilet terbuka dari dalam, Sungmin segera melangkah mundur agar tidak menghalangi jalan sahabatnya. "Pendingin ruangan di gudang penyimpanan sedang diperbaiki, Shindong memintamu untuk mengawasi mereka," ucapnya sembari menunjuk 3 orang namja yang berjalan mengikuti Shindong masuk kedalam gudang penyimpanan makanan.

Kibum menggangguk paham. Ia lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sungmin. "Ada apa ?"

Menghela nafas panjang, Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi penyebab moodnya yang buruk sejak pagi. "Berat badanku naik," gumamnya lirih sembari memainkan cincin pertunangan yang terselip di jemari tangan kirinya.

"Memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Kibum dengan wajah bingung.

Melemparkan tatapan kesal karena pertanyaan Kibum, Sungmin kembali menghela nafas panjang untuk kedua kesekian kalinya. "Jika dalam waktu 2 bulan berat badanku terus menanjak, maka aku tidak bisa memakai gaun pernikahan yang sudah dirancang khusus oleh butik."

Menahan tawa yang hendak meloncat keluar dari mulutnya, Kibum mulai mengambil beberapa langkah menjauhi Sungmin. "Mungkin kamu bisa menggunakan selimut sebagai ganti gaun pernikahanmu jika tubuhmu semakin gemuk, nyonya Cho kkk~~~" gurau Kibum lalu berlari terbirit menjauhi Sungmin yang terpancing dengan gurauannya.

.

.

.

Melangkah melewati pintu gudang, Kibum segera bergabung dengan 4 orang namja yang tengah sibuk berbincang. Kibum terus mendengarkan keluhan yang disampaikan Shindong berkaitan dengan pendingin ruangan yang tak berfungsi dengan baik.

"Nah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian dengan salah seorang pegawaiku. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan bertanya padanya," ucap namja bertubuh tambun itu lalu menepuk bahu Kibum pelan.

Setelah mendengarkan beberapa pesan dari Shindong, Kibum segera melangkah menjauhi dari ketiga namja yang mulai melakukan pekerjaannya. Sesuai dengan pesan dari bosnya, Kibum mengawasi perbaikan pendingin ruangan dalam diam.

"Apakah ada masalah ?" Kibum segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya begitu salah satu namja yang memperbaiki pendingin ruangan berjalan kearahnya.

Namja itu menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa suara. Tiba-tiba saja jari telunjuk namja itu sudah menempel tepat pada bekas keunguan pada tulang pipi Kibum. "Sudah berapa lama ?" tanyanya pelan.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya, Kibum masih terdiam hingga sepasang matanya terus mengikuti gerakan namja yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya. Dan Kibum langsung menghirup nafas dalam ketika Donghae menyamar menjadi petugas listrik.

"Sudah berapa lama ?" ulangnya lagi. Donghae melepas topi hitam yang digunakan untuk menyamarkan dirinya. Kemudian ia kembali menggunakan jemari tangannya untuk mengusap warna keunguan yang terlihat samar pada wajah Kibum.

Berkedip sesaat, Kibum akhirnya tersadar. "Kalian bukan petugas listik sungguhan ?" tanyanya dengan wajah terkejut. Yeoja cantik itu menatap Donghae dan 2 orang namja yang terlihat sibuk memperbaiki pendingin ruangan.

"Mereka anak buahku," sahut Donghae. Bersamaan dengan itu, 2 orang namja yang berdiri beberapa langkah didepan Kibum segera memutar tubuhnya lalu menganggukkan kepala singkat. Membenarkan ucapan bos mereka.

"Dan tentu saja mereka bisa memperbaiki pendingin ruangan itu," ucapnya mantap saat Kibum menatapnya dengan wajah kebingungan. "Karena mereka berdua juga yang sudah merusak pendingin ruangan di café ini," sambungnya.

"Lalu maksud kedatanganmu apa, Tuan Lee ?" Kibum sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya sedikit menjauhi Donghae.

Tersenyum tipis, namja tampan itu beranjak memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar semakin rapat dengan Kibum. "Sekalipun dirimu mencoba lari dariku, maka aku akan terus mengejarmu." Meraih telapak tangan Kibum dalam genggaman tangannya, Donghae sedikit menarik tubuh mungil itu agar semakin dekat dengannya. Satu tangannya yang lain melingkari pinggang Kibum hingga tubuh mungil itu berada dalam pelukannya.

"Tolong jangan bersikap seperti ini," tegur Kibum dengan tubuh sepenuhnya kaku. Ia merasa tidak nyaman berada dalam pelukan namja asing, apalagi ia sama sekali tidak mengenal Donghae dengan baik. Kebaikan Donghae memang sudah membuka matanya mengenai siapa sosok namja yang selama ini dinikahinya. Disisi lain, Kibum masih menyimpan kewaspadaan jika dirinya akan digunakan sebagai alat balas dendam Donghae kepada Siwon.

Meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Kibum, Donghae tampak tersenyum dalam kebisuannya. Sepasang tangannya menarik ujung lengan kemeja Kibum hingga sebatas siku. "Luka baru," bisiknya sembari menunjuk pada beberapa bekas yang tertinggal disepanjang pergelangan tangan Kibum.

Donghae manarik keluar gel yang ia sembunyikan dibalik saku jaketnya. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, ujung jarinya dengan teliti mengoleskan gel dingin itu pada setiap luka memar yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan Kibum.

Setelah memastikan seluruh luka memar diolesi oleh gel dingin, Donghae segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kibum. "Aku mengunjungimu hanya untuk mengobati luka memarmu," jawabnya lirih lalu beranjak dari duduknya. 2 orang namja yang merupakan anak buah Donghae memberikan isyarat jika mereka sudah selesai memperbaiki pendingin ruangan.

"Oh ya…" Donghae merogoh saku jaketnya dan menyodorkan satu kantung plastik berisi obat-obatan. "Aku sudah menyiapkan obat luar dan obat dalam untukmu."

Kibum menerima satu kantung obat-obatan itu dengan senyuman tipis dibibirnya. Ia masih ragu dengan keberadaan Donghae yang selalu menjadi malaikat pelindungnya. Ada satu sisi dalam dirinya yang terus mendorongnya untuk berpihak pada Donghae. Namun akal sehat Kibum menolak dengan keras. Donghae masih terlalu misterius baginya.

"Apakah dirimu tau penyebab kemarahan Siwon ?" tanyanya ragu.

.

.

.

Berkedip selama beberapa saat, Kibum menarik turun syal rajut yang melilit sekitar lehernya. Ia kembali mengamati secarik kertas kusut yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Sebaris alamat yang diberikan Donghae ketika menemuinya di café tempo hari.

Memutar tubuhnya, Kibum mengawasi selama beberapa menit daerah tempat tinggal Jonghyun. Ia masih mengingat dengan baik pesan Donghae agar selalu memasang sikap waspada. Kibum tidak ingin pertemuannya dengan sahabat lamanya memancing reaksi buruk dari suaminya. Tidak. Cukup sekali dan Kibum tidak ingin Jonghyun terseret dalam permasalahan rumah tangganya.

"Aman," gumamnya.

Kibum segera memutar tubuhnya dan mengetuk pintu kayu itu sebanyak 3 kali. Suasana rumah yang terlihat lengang membuat Kibum mulai berpikir jika keputusannya menemui Jonghyun salah.

CKLEK

"Kibummie ?" Jonghyun tersenyum sumringah melihat sahabat lamanya berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Kedua tangannya segera direntangkan lebar-lebar.

Perasaan bersalah langsung menyeruak dalam diri Kibum saat melihat senyuman yang selalu ditampilkan Jonghyun. "Mianhae ~~" ucapnya kemudian menghambur kedalam pelukan hangat yang selalu dirindukannya.

Memeluk tubuh mungil Kibum selama beberapa saat, Jonghyun menepuk pelan bagian belakang kepala yeoja itu. "Mau masuk untuk minum cokelat hangat ?" tawarnya. Walaupun cukup lama berpisah, namja dengan senyum hangat itu masih hafal segala hal yang Kibum sukai. Cokelat hangat adalah salah satu kesukaan sahabatnya.

Termenung sejenak, Kibum memilih menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan cokelat hangat buatanmu, Jonghyun-ah. Tapi aku tidak bisa terlalu lama berdiri didepan pintu rumahmu," bisik Kibum dengan tatapan sendu yang terlihat dari sepasang bola mata indahnya.

"Maafkan aku tentang kejadian tempo hari. Itu semua salahku yang mabuk pada saat pesta yang diadakan ibu mertuaku."

Jonghyun paham kemunculan mendadak Kibum didepan pintu rumahnya, disebabkan kejadian malam usai dirinya mengantarkan sahabatnya itu pulang ke rumah. Seharusnya ia bisa menjaga sikap dan mengantarkan Kibum kepada suaminya. Bukan malah membawa pergi istri orang dari kerumunan pesta. Walaupun tujuan Jonghyun baik, tapi Kibum adalah tanggungjawab suaminya.

"Aku seharusnya mengantarkanmu kepada suamimu. Siwon berhak marah karena aku sudah membawa kabur istrinya dari pesta," guraunya dengan nada setengah bercanda. Sejujurnya, Jonghyun tidak ingin mengungkit kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Tentu hal tersebut akan memperburuk suasana hati sahabatnya. Setidaknya bagi Jonghyun, kemarahan Siwon kepadanya cukup beralasan. Dan dirinya merasa maklum menjadi sasaran kemarahan Siwon. Jonghyun menyadari dimana titik kesalahannya dan menerima konsekuensi yang ditanggungnya.

Kibum ingin membalas gurauan Jonghyun yang ditujukan padanya. Kibum tentu ingin menampilkan senyuman yang selalu dijadikannya tameng ketika suasana hatinya memburuk. Tapi menampilkan senyuman didepan Lee Jonghyun hanya akan membuat suasana hatinya semakin buruk. Jonghyun adalah sahabatnya sejak lama. Meskipun Kibum dan Jonghyun berpisah hampir selama 10 tahun, bukan berarti keduanya tidak mengetahui pribadi masing-masing.

Justru karena Jonghyun adalah teman semasa sekolahnya dulu, Kibum merasa serba salah untuk merespon ucapan sahabatnya itu. Jonghyun merupakan tipikal namja yang mudah peka dengan keadaan orang-orang diselilingnya.

Kibum memutuskan untuk melangkah maju kedepan dengan perasaan mantap. Namun tindakan yang diambil ibu muda itu justru berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi Jonghyun yang segera melangkahkan kakinya mundur.

Meraih pergelangan tangan Jonghyun, Kibum menyodorkan bibirnya lalu mengecup singkat memar keunguan pada rahang namja tampan itu. Warna yang terlihat kontras dengan wajah pucat Jonghyun. "Aku minta maaf, Jonghyun-ah," bisik Kibum dengan suara bergetar.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi, Kibum menarik dirinya lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari halaman rumah Jonghyun sesegera mungkin. Ia tidak mau membuat Jonghyun terseret kedalam badai rumah tangganya dengan Siwon. Lagipula, Kibum harus mewaspadai setiap langkah kakinya. Ia cukup waspada jika Siwon menyuruh beberapa orang untuk memata-matai setiap aktifitasnya diluar rumah.

Menapaki jalanan trotoar dengan langkah sedikit tergesa, Kibum menarik syal rajutnya hingga menutup separuh wajahnya. Ia sengaja meluangkan waktu sebelum berangkat menuju café untuk menemui Jonghyun.

Dan kali ini, Kibum harus berterimakasih kepada Donghae yang bersedia memberikan alamat rumah Jonghyun. Serta menceritakan segala detail akar permasalah penyebab Siwon melayangkan pukulan tanpa alasan kepadanya selama beberapa hari ini.

.

.

.

Melipat ujung lengan kemejanya sebatas siku, Kibum mulai mengoleskan gel yang diberikan Donghae padanya. Jika ia terlalu lama membiarkan bekas luka serta memar menghiasi tubuhnya, bukan tidak mungkin sahabatnya akan menaruh rasa curiga. Kibum tidak bisa menebak jalan hidupnya. Kebohongan yang ia sembunyikan dari para sahabatnya pasti akan segera terkuak. Namun untuk saat ini, Kibum merasa masih mampu untuk menghadapinya seorang diri.

Bukan maksud Kibum untuk menyembunyikan permasalahannya dari sahabat dekatnya. Tapi ibu muda itu merasa ada beberapa hal yang tidak harus ia bagi kepada sahabatnya. Salah satunya adalah kehidupan pribadinya. Tidak semua hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi layak untuk dibicarakan orang lain. Terkadang permasalahan yang ada dalam rumah tangga hanya membutuhkan penyelesaian dari 2 pihak, suami dan istri. Tidak ada campur tangan pihak lain.

Dan Kibum tidak mungkin membiarkan malaikat kecilnya mengetahui permasalahan antara dirinya dan Siwon. Choi Minho masih terlalu kecil. Kibum tidak mungkin perkembangan psikis buah hatinya terganggu. Ia mengetahui jika korban dari permasalahan rumah tangga adalah anak.

"Eomma ~~" Suara langkah kaki mungil Minho yang berjalan menuruni anak tangga membuat Kibum segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Ibu muda itu segera menarik turun lengan kemejanya agar luka memarnya tersembunyi.

Berjalan menjauhi meja makan, Kibum segera berjongkok ketika mengetahui Minho berlari kearahnya dengan senyuman lebar. Kedua tangannya mendekap erat tubuh malaikat kecilnya. "Kenapa jagoan eomma belum tidur, hmm ?" bisiknya lirih lalu mencium pipi tembam Minho secara bergantian. "Sudah jam 10 malam," seru Kibum sambil menunjuk jam dinding.

Minho menunjuk pintu rumah dengan bola mata berbinar. "Appa berjanji akan membacakan cerita superhero untukku, eomma."

Kibum menatap sekilas pintu rumah yang tertutup rapat. Bisa dipastikan harapan Minho untuk mendengarkan cerita superhero dari ayahnya akan pupus. Semenjak perselingkuhan Siwon terkuak, Kibum mulai menyadari jika suaminya selalu terlambat pulang ke rumah. Ia selalu mendapati suaminya menginjakkan sepasang kakinya ketika jarum pendek jam sudah lewat dari angka 12.

Sedangkan ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Minho menunggu ayahnya pulang hingga larut malam. Minho harus sekolah. "Bagaimana jika eomma yang membacakan cerita untukmu, chagi ?" 

Minho mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menghentakkan sepasang kakinya. "Minho ingin appa ! " sungutnya dengan wajah muram.

.

.

.

Menatap gemerlap malam Seoul dari ketinggian memang sebuah hal yang mengagumkan. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini selain menikmatinya. Melirik kebelakang melalui bahunya, Siwon menatap Jessica yang sudah terlebih dulu terlelap diatas ranjang.

Sepasang mata tajamnya kembali menikmati kesunyian malam dari balkon kamarnya. Merenungi semua permasalahan yang timbul setelah kehadiran Donghae dalam kehidupannya. Sahabat lamanya itu sudah membongkar aib yang selama ini mampu disimpan rapat oleh Siwon. Dan sejak saat itu, berbagai permasalahan muncul. Dan yang paling membuat Siwon termenung adalah sisi gelap dalam dirinya yang kembali muncul.

Siwon mengingat dengan baik emosinya yang langsung meledak saat mengetahui Kibum diantar oleh sahabat lelakinya. Bahkan ledakan emosinya tidak berhenti ketika ia puas melayangkan pukulan pada Lee Jonghyun. Siwon bahkan melakukan kekerasan fisik pada Kibum ketika yeoja itu dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Selama 6 tahun mengikat simpul pernikahan dengan Kibum, selama itu pula Siwon mampu menekan dalam-dalam sisi gelap dirinya.

Dalam tempo kurang dari satu bulan, Siwon harus mengakui jika sahabat lamanya sukses memancing sisi gelapnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Siwon mulai berpikir jika menampilkan sosok kejamnya adalah hal tepat untuk menghadapi Donghae.

Siwon tidak mengetahui secara pasti apa yang membuat Donghae kembali. Siwon juga tidak tau apa yang diinginkan Donghae dari kehidupannya. Kibum ? Minho ?

"Minho…" gumamnya dengan tatapan menembus kegelapan. "MINHO !" ulangnya lagi. Kali ini Siwon segera berlari tergesa kedalam kamar lalu menyambar jaketnya dengan cepat.

**_TBC_**

.

.

.

**Status** :: kehilangan arah -_-


End file.
